All Worlds Alliance Missions - Awakening
by someonestupED
Summary: And with a new story, comes a new mission. Join Kenji Kazama and his team as they go to the Halidom of Ylisse and help them fight off their neighboring nation, Plegia and at the same time. How will our AWA heroes fair in this world?
1. Mission Start

**A/N: And here it is! The first chapter of All Worlds Alliance Missions - Awakening! I love the Fire Emblem games especially Awakening, so I decided to write a story about it. And as it was hinted from the latest chapter of AWA Stories, Kenji Kazama will be leading the mission and not Chizuru Tachibana, and the whos' who that are coming into this mission will revealed in this chapter. But the team will start small but as the story progresses more AWA heroes will be added.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - There are a few Tales characters that will make an appearance during this fic... or most of them.**

**bast234 - Who knows.**

**RubyBlack11 - Only a select few will get a Pokemon.**

**Bloodred2002 - Hmmm...**

**And with that done, let's get this new Mission Fic on the go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

**-ZeroTopia-**

**AWA Academy, Headmaster's Office**

Inside the headmaster's office, we see Lelouch Lamperogue working on his desk, C.C. lying down at a couch while playing a game on her Nintendo Switch with a slice of pizza on her mouth and Gintoki "Ginpachi-sensei" Sakata... is picking his nose. Yeah... it's gross but it's part of his life.

All three of them are doing something while waiting for a certain orange-haired architect to arrive.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

And... there guest of honor has arrived.

Lelouch looks up, "You may enter.'' he replied as he placed down his pen.

The door opens as a young man came inside, the young man is none other than Kenji Kazama, "Headmaster, you called for me?'' he asked closing the door.

"You're late!" Ginpachi cried flicking a booger from his pinky finger, "We've been waiting for you for nearly half an hour!" he complained.

"Sorry about that, I was busy helping people that Chizuru was suppose to help." Kenji replied, "But since he is gone for training, I decided to do it in his stead." he explained.

C.C. smiled, "That was very generous of you.'' she pointed out, "As expected of AWA's future second-in-command.'' she mused.

Kenji rubs the back of his head, "Anyway... Oohori told me that you want me to take part of a mission, sir.'' he pointed out.

Lelouch nodded, "Indeed... in fact, you're going to lead this mission.'' he replied, "Plus... there is another person that will serves as your second-in-command in this mission.'' he pointed out.

"Really? Who?'' Kenji asked in surprise.

"That would be me." a voice claimed.

Everyone turns to their right to see a young girl coming out from the shadows. The young girl has a long blue hair and has blue eyes. She wears a yellow headband on her head, she wears a blue tunic dress with yellow linings over a black woolen bodysuit, blue scarf around her neck, two blue shoulder armor plate on both sides, two straps around her body, blue fingerless arm gloves with white cuffs and knee-high blue boots.

Kenji blinks for a few second before recognizing the girl, "Hey, wait a minute! Lucina? Is that you?" he asked in surprise.

The girl named Lucina smiled, "It's been a while Kenji Kazama." she greeted back.

* * *

**(Play Remember by FLOW)**

The intro starts with Kenji Kazama standing on top of a hill with his back turn while staring at the sunlight from the horizon.

_Kaki Narase Sonzai wo, Koko ni Iru to_

_Arata na Tabi ga Ima Hajimaru (Oh-Woh-wo-oh-hoh!)_

Kenji then turns to the camera with a grin before the shot panned-up to the sky as the title screen that says 'All Worlds Alliance Missions - Awakening' appears on-screen.

_Kawari Yuku Kisetsu no Naka wo_

_Ikinuku Tabi ni Bokura_

The scene then changes to Kenji, Chrom and Robin walking across a greenish landscape having a lively conversation when Lucina and Lissa joins them with Lissa jumping on Chrom and Robin's shoulders in glee.

_Chie to Tsuyosa wo Te ni Ireta Kedo_

_(Just Looks Like a Survival Game)_

The scenes would change with shots of Chrom's sword, Robin's book and Kenji's machine-gun briefcase before the scene then changes with the three posing for a battle.

_Nagareteku Jikan no Naka Ni_

The scene then changes at the garrison where we see Frederick, Mirabelle, Kellam, Sumia, Stahl and Vaike sitting at one table having a conversation as Frederick and Mirabelle turns to the screen with a smile.

_Okizari ni Shita Moi wo_

The scene then changes at the training grounds where we see Sully, Virion, Miriel, Donnel and Ricken, Sully is seen chasing after Virion as Miriel, Donnel and Ricken watches them in amusement.

_Wasureta Koto Sura Wasurete Ita_

The scene then changes of shots of a sword, a lance and a dagger before the scene then changes with Lon'qu, Cordelia and Gaius posing altogether in a middle of a battlefield.

_Kuzure Kaketa Toki Kodoku wo Shitte_

The scene then changes with mugshots of Gangrel, Aversa, Walhart and Validar as they look at the camera with wicked and diabolic smiles.

_Deaeta Bokura Hitori Janai_

The scene then transitions with Robin standing alone in the darkness, she then turns around to see Chrom and Kenji looking back at her with a smile, the two were then joined by Lucina, Lissa, Frederick, Mirabelle, Kellam, Sumia, Stahl, Vaike, Sully, Virion, Miriel, Donnel, Ricken, Lon'qu, Cordelia, Gaius, Panne, Gregor, Nowi, Libra, Tharja, Anna, Olivia, Cherche, Henry, Say'ri and Tiki with smiles on their face, Robin's face brighten up as she smiles back.

_Sarake Dase Kanjou wo_

_Banjou no Omoi wo_

Then everything transitions with an action at a battlefield, Sumia charges forward while riding on a pegasus as Gaius drops down with two daggers in hand before charging forward, then Frederick arrives on a horse as he charges forward swinging his blade.

_Namidame ga Unmei wo Kaete Yuku_

_Yami ni Uchi Narase Kodou wo_

The scenes the changes to Robin unleashing magic from her book and hands while Panne charges forward in her Taguel form, the scene transitions with Chrom holding his sword up before charging towards the screen.

_Kitto Aeru yo_

The scene then transition with the shot of Lon'qu's blade zooming out as he charges forward while Miriel fires lightning spells from her hands, the scene then changes with Donnel charging towards the camera before swinging a piece of log.

_Onaji Itami no Hata no Moto de_

The scenes the changes to Kenji charging towards the camera with an Alive magazine in hand before smashing it across the camera.

_(Oh-Woh-wo-oh-hoh!)_

The scene then transitions at a castle, where see a smiling Emmeryn standing at a veranda with Phila behind her, the scene then changes with Basilio and Flavia standing side by side, then scene then changes with Lucina wearing a disguise.

The song ended with Kenji walking towards the screen with grin.

* * *

Truth to be told, before Sunset Shimmer and Fluttershy were added in Class 1, the aforementioned class started with thirty students but only twenty-nine attended class during the first day of school, Lucina, the thirtieth student only attended class at the third day of the first week of school and after that, she went into an indefinite absence for reasons unknown.

"Yeah... it's been a while Lucina.'' Kenji greeted back with a blank look, "When was the last time that you attended our class... hmm, oh! I know...'' he mused, "THAT WAS MONTHS AGO!" he exclaimed in exasperation, "Geez! I almost forgot that you were part of my class and I don't even think Sunset and Fluttershy even knew that you're part our class.'' he stated.

"He is right about." Ginpachi spoke as he brought out his attendance book, "For over the past months, you only attended one class, you hold the record of the AWA student with the most absence.'' he mused. as he browsed each pages.

Lucina's cheeks turns red before turning away, "I-I apologize for that...'' she said in embarrassment.

Kenji sighed, "Whatever... if you're gonna co-lead this mission with me, might as well get along with each other.'' he stated.

Lucina smiled, "Of course.'' she replied.

Kenji then turns to Lelouch, "So... what's this mission is about?'' he asked.

Lucina then spoke, "This mission will take place in my world... we're going to Ylisse.'' she revealed.

Kenji's eyes went wide in surprise, "Eeeeh?! Are you fucking kidding me?!" he exclaimed.

Lelouch then spoke, "We kid you not, Kazama-san.'' he affirmed, "This mission will take place in the Halidom of Ylisse, no Apostles activities are spotted there but according to Lucina, something bad is about to happen in that world.'' he explained.

"Chaos will befall soon at Ylisse and we must stop it at all cost.'' Lucina claimed, "Also... we need to protect a person that is very dear to me.'' she added holding on her sword.

Kenji sighed, "All right... if Chizuru was here, he'll accept this mission right of the bat.'' he said with a smile, "Might as well follow his example." he mused as Lucina smiled back. He then turns to Lelouch, "So... what are we going to do in this mission?" he asked.

Lelouch nodded, "First off... this mission will be divided into two groups.'' he replied, "The first group, which will be led by Kazama-san, your group will go to the capital of the Halidom of Ylisse and meet with the Exalt, and the second group, which will led be by Lucina, will work from the shadows.'' he explained, "Is your team in position, Lucina?" he asked.

Lucina nodded, "Hai! They're already back in our home world.'' she replied. She then turns to Kenji, "My group maybe working in the shadows but I myself will help you from time to time." she said, "When a person wearing a mask and calls himself "Marth" appears before you, that would me." she advised.

"So... you're disguising yourself as Marth." Kenji mused.

"Yes." Lucina replied. And they were silent for a minute, "What's with the silence? Is there anything wrong calling myself 'Marth' in my disguise?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? No~ There's nothing wrong with that." Kenji replied with a grin.

"I sense amusement from the tone of your voice?!" Lucina pointed out.

"Okay! That's enough banter you two, we're getting off-subject here!" Ginpachi exclaimed but he turns to Lucina, "Seriously... you've only attended class only once but it seems that you already blended well with their antics." he pointed as she looks away with a blush.

"Welp! Since Lucina already got her group, I might as well assemble my team in this mission." Kenji said.

"Actually... Kazama-san, I've already assembled your team for this mission." Lelouch claimed much to Kenji's surprise, "You see... we've kinda noticed that in every missions that you've been part of, most members of your team had Madoka Kaname, Cesaro Oohori and Yoshika Miyafuji in it.'' he pointed out, "Granted... they were Chizuru's choices but the fact remains, so in this mission, your team will be different .'' he stated.

"So, no Madoka, no Oohori and no Yoshika for you in this mission." Ginpachi quipped.

Kenji gave the lazy professor-slash-samurai a blank look, "You make it sound like they're things that I can't live without." he pointed out. He sighed, "So... who's going to be in my team for this mission?'' he asked.

"They'll be here in a minute." Lelouch replied when suddenly, they heard a knock on the door, "I stand corrected..." he mused, "You may come in." he called.

On cue, the door opens and five persons enters the room, two boys and three girls to be exact.

The first boy is tall with a long spiky blonde hair and has blue eyes with a blue headband around his forehead. He wears a white chest armor with blue linings with a white long tattered cape over a blue long-sleeve muscle shirt, white baggy pants with black belt, blue boots and red & black arm-length gloves. This is Stahn Aileron.

The second boy has a large, blue eyes and fluffy, brown hair, with a small cowlick poking out from the back. His chiton is decorated with red and gold hems along the bottom, which is fastened on the shoulder by a golden fibula with a red gem in the center. He wears the outfit with a brown belt lined with silver and a gold, triangular buckle on his waist. He also wears navy blue tights beneath his chiton. The angel now has a pair of bronze and gold cuffs around his forearms, and singular gold rings on his upper left arm and right thigh. His brown sandals are decorated with crossing beige bands, and are edged at the top with white wool. This is Pit.

The first girl has a medium length sky blue hair that covers her right eye, large light blue eyes, and young features. She also has hair clips towards left side of her hair, flower-shaped ribbon on the same side of her hair, and a maid hairband. She wears a maid uniform with white thigh-high leggings and black shoes. This is Rem.

The second girl looks like Rem but has a few difference, she has medium length pink hair that covers her left eye, large red eyes, and young features. She is nearly identical to Rem except that her eyes slant upward slightly and has a smaller chest. She wears a maid uniform with white thigh-high leggings and black shoes. This is Ram, Rem's twin older sister.

The last girl is taller than the twins, she has aqua eyes and long wavy black hair, which she styles with flanking twin-tails tied with black ribbons. She wears a red turtleneck, a black skirt and long black socks under brown leather flats. This is Rin Toosaka.

"Stahn? Pit?" Kenji spoke in surprise, "Rin and the twins, too?!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, Kenji!" Pit greeted, "Looks like I'm part of your team for this mission!" he mused.

"First time I'm going on a mission with you as our leader." Stahn pointed out, "I'll look forward with working with you.'' he said offering a handshake.

Kenji accepted the handshake, "Likewise." he replied.

Rin sighed, "Well... at least, I'm glad that I am not alone at the sanity department.'' she mused, "In any case, I heard great things about you, so let's do our best in this mission." she said offering a handshake.

Kenji accepted the handshake, "Just so you know... I am glad as well that I'm not alone in the insanity department." he admitted with a blank look expression which made Rin snort in response.

Kenji then turns to the twin maids and before he could speak, the younger twin beats him to it, "Sister, sister... isn't he the guy that people says that complains a lot during missions." Rem pointed out.

"Rem, Rem... I believe so... I'm worried for our safety in this mission." Ram replied.

Kenji then turns to Ginpachi-sensei with an intense glare, "Oi! That's there opinion! Don't blame everything on me!" he exclaimed.

"Anyway... even though I'm pretty sure I'll be hearing a lot nasty comments from the two of you, I do look forward working with the two of you.'' Kenji stated with a blank look.

"Likewise." the twins replied at the same time.

Lelouch then spoke, "As I said before while Lucina's group will work in the shadows, Kazama-san's team will directly be involve with the Halidom of Ylisse, Kazama's team will meet the Exalt and would help them at all cost.'' he instructed, "However... I suggest that you all refrain from telling any of them about the AWA nor the existence of other worlds for now until the time is right or an Apostle made it's presence at Ylisse." he stated.

"How do we explain to them about abilities?" Rin asked.

"You could just tell them that your a group of traveling warriors for a guild from a kingdom far, far away." Ginpachi-sensei replied, "Feel free to use the Fairy Tail's name while you're at it.'' he added.

"Oh, really? Should we stamped ourselves with Fairy Tail marks as well?" Kenji asked sarcastically.

"Why not? It'll be fun." C.C. mused.

"I was being sarcastic." Kenji pointed out.

Lelouch then spoke, "Also... Kazama-san's team and Lucina's group aren't the only ones part of this mission." he pointed out, "We'll be sending more people as this mission goes on, they'll appear in random but don't worry, I'll be only sending people that you kids are familiar with.'' he stated.

Kenji nodded, "Noted." he replied.

Lelouch smiled, "That's all I can say about this mission, I think it's about all of you get ready before you proceed in this mission." he advised.

**-BREAK-**

**-EARTH 419-**

**Halidom of Ylisse**

The Halidom of Ylisse is a peaceful, tranquil nation that was ruled by the Exalt. Ylisse is led by its ruler, the Exalt. The first Exalt defeated the Fell Dragon thanks to the aid of the Holy Dragon, Naga. All Exalts since then have been descendants of this man and bear the Brand of the Exalt (also called the Mark of Naga) on their bodies, a symbol of the pact between Naga and the first Exalt.

The citizens of Ylisse worship Naga as their god, and because of their disdain for fighting, only a minimal amount of soldiers defend the country. However, Ylisse does have an army of its own, mostly comprising Cavaliers, Mages, Clerics, Priests, and Pegasus Knights. The knighthood in particular consists of highborn males.

The rulers have a tradition of having their children wet-nursed.

At one forest that night at the outskirts of Southtown, we see four individuals, two males and two females to be exact, traversing through the dark forest.

The first male has a short dark-blue hair and has blue eyes. He wears a dark-blue mantle with yellow linings and it's right sleeve cut off, dark-blue pants with yellow linings and white straps around his chest, a pair of asymmetric thigh-high combat boots, a silver shoulder armor with a white cap on his left shoulder and gray gloves. This is Chrom.

The second male is tall with a short brown hair and has brown eyes. He wears a white & blue upper body armor over a white dress shirt, black pants underneath a pair of asymmetrical armored thigh-high combat boots. This is Frederick.

The first female is a young girl with a sandy-blonde hair tied in twintails and has blue eyes. She wears a white off-shoulder dress with a maid apron wrapped around her waist underneath a brown corset, a pair of yellow sleeves with puffy shoulders, a yellow petticoat over a crinoline, white tights, brown boots, brown fingerless gloves and a white head accessory. This is Lissa.

The second female is older than Lissa. She has a lightish-purple hair tied in twintails and has brown eyes. She wears a dark-blue hooded coat with yellow linings and purple patterns over a light-brown dress shirt, dark brown strap belts and dark-blue waist-mantle, light-brown pants with dark-blue linings and spots, dark-blue pirate boots and dark gloves. This is Robin.

What their story?

Well... earlier than night, Chrom, Lissa and Frederick found Robin in one forest. Despite losing all memory, Robin is able to remember Chrom's name as well as their own, despite this being their first interaction. Chrom and Lissa's retainer, Frederick, expresses some doubt with Robin's mysterious origins, before Southtown is suddenly attacked by bandits. Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick head to the town to quell the attack. Robin follows and reveals their tactical knowledge and helps to guide them through the battle. At the end of the battle, Frederick continues to cast suspicion in the Robin, though Chrom feels a great amount of trust in them and asks that they join his Shepherds, a volunteer force of Ylissean soldiers that defend Ylisse from their warring neighboring nation, Plegia.

"How long before we get back home again?'' Lissa asked.

"We'll be back there by morning." Frederick replied, "That means we'll be sleeping here in the forest for the rest of the night." he stated.

Lissa let's out a groan, "Whaaaat?!" she whined, "Ugh... I hate sleeping in the woods!" she complained.

Chrom chuckled at Lissa's reaction when Robin stops walking, Chrom took noticed of this, "What's wrong, Robin?'' he asked.

Robin turns to him, "I don't know... I may be hearing things but I think heard voices of there.'' she said pointing her finger at the left side of the forest.

Chrom turns to the direction that Robin is pointing, he closed his eyes and immediately heard faint voices coming from the forest, "I see... I can hear the voices, too.'' he said.

Frederick brought out his sword, "Bandits?'' he speculated.

Chrom brought out his sword as well, "Probably." he replied, "Take precautions." he advised.

And with that, the four cautiously walks through the left side of the forest, after passing-by several trees and bushes, they came across an odd group. Well... what do you know~ If it isn't Kenji Kazama's group. Stahn, Pit, Ram and Rem are gathered together while Kenji and Rin had their back turn with annoyed looks on their faces.

"We're lost!" Stahn hollered through the dark forest, "We've been walking here for hours!" he exclaimed.

"We can't be lost!" Pit claimed while holding up a map, "We followed the direction on the map exactly!" he stated, "Head to the darkest part of the woods..." he said.

"Check!" Ram said, looking around.

"Pass the sinister looking trees..." Pit said.

"Check!" Rem said, looking at the trees with scary faces with a little bit of fright.

"There's that bush shaped like Hilary Clinton!" Pit pointed out.

"We've passed that three times already!" Stahn shouted, "Don't you get it, Pit? We're lost!" he exclaimed, "And I think that map is shit!" he pointed out.

"Sister, sister... it's the first day of our current mission but looks like we run out of luck already." Rem pointed out.

"Rem, Rem... I agree with you... we're off on a bad start.'' Ram replied in agreement.

With Kenji and Rin, "How do you out up with these people?'' the former asks the latter in annoyance.

"The same way you put with the people that hang out with." Rin grumbled in reply.

Despite the teams' oddness, the locals decided to make their presence, they came out from the forest getting Rin and Kenji's attention by surprise. Both of them immediately recognized Chrom, after getting a glimpse of his image from Lucina's mind, Kenji then noticed the hostility coming from Frederick, so he decided to speak up ease up the tension.

"Woah... hello there.'' Kenji greeted with a faint surprise, "Are you from around here?'' he asked.

Chrom shook his head, "No... we're from Ylisstol." he replied as he sheaths his sword, "Are you a traveling group perhaps?'' he asked.

"Yes, we are, I'm Rin Toosaka and this is my partner, Kenji Kazama." Rin replied while introducing herself and Kenji, "My friends and I are members of a guild called Fairy Tail from a kingdom called Magnolia.'' she explained as she begrudgingly goes with Ginpachi-sensei's idea.

"I see." Frederick spoke, "But what are you doing here in this borders?'' he asked.

"We heard that Ylisse is currently at war with it's neighboring nation, Plegia, so the leader of our kingdom decided to send us here to assist the people living in this nation.'' Kenji explained.

Chrom smiled, "I see... that was very generous of him.'' he said, "I would like to meet your leader once the war is over.'' he said.

Then an evil idea came into Kenji and Rin's mind. Kenji then pointed his finger at Stahn, "Actually... that blonde over there is the son of our king.'' he claimed.

"The boy with wings is his retainer and the two girls are obviously his servants." Rin added.

And cue, Stahn, Pit, Ram and Rem turns to Kenji and Rin with horrified looks on their faces. Thinks of their faces like the characters from Kaguya-sama whenever they're surprised or shocked especially in the manga.

"Why... why do they look so scared?'' Lissa asked.

"Well... we're lost... so it's obviously that they're scared." Rin pointed out with a blank look.

"You... you had a point." Robin said.

**And that's it for this chapter! Sorry if I had to cut it short as I'm saving the real adventures for the next chapters but I still hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this Mission Fic.**

**These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

**Lucina, Chrom, Frederick, Lissa and Robin (Avatar) are from Fire Emblem Awakening**

**Stahn Aileron from the Tales of Destiny games**

**Pit from the Kid Icarus games**

**Rem and Ram from Re:Zero**

**Rin Toosaka from the Fate series**

**Next chapter is where the real adventure begins, so please look forward for it.**

**Until then paalam!**


	2. Unwelcome Change

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter with the current Mission Fic and I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the first chapter of this Mission Fic. This chapter officially starts the Fire Emblem - Awakening adventures.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - I'll start with Berseria before Zestiria, it's more logical that way. I already know what to do once I start with the ProjectxZone fic, you'll just have to wait and see. But of course, before ProjectxZone, NamcoxCapcom will come in first.**

**Unknown - I'm aware of that but certain sites such as MyAnimeList has written Rin's last name as Toosaka and for some reason, I like it.**

**Synchro -1. Regular Show characters are up to debate 2. Skyla and Elese will appear in later chapters of All World Alliance Stories 3. Terry, Andy and Kula are up to debate 4. Cosmos and Kamika will ****appear in later chapters of All World Alliance Stories 5. Riki and Samuru are already part of the AWA 6. Princess Pride is already part of the AWA but Tesla is up to debate 7. Spike Spiegel is already part of the AWA as a teacher 8. There will be a future Cross Ange Mission Fic 9. Sonic & Shadow the Hedgehog are already part of the AWA 10. Genji is up for debate**

**And with that done, let's get this new chapter started.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

**-EARTH 419-**

**Halidom of Ylisse**

After nearly choking Kenji Kazama and Rin Toosaka to death, the AWA personnel and the locals then began to make their way through the dark forest.

Kenji smacks a hand on his right cheek, "Dang mosquitoes!" he exclaimed as Stahn Aileron and Pit let's out a snicker.

Lissa let's out a groan, "I told you—it's getting dark already!" she pointed out, "...Ech! And now the bugs are out!" she complained, "Noisy, disgusting bugs that buzz around and crawl all over and bite you when—Agh!" she squawked, "Won goph in mah mouph! Blech! Ptooey!" she blabbered in disgust.

Chrom chuckled, Aw, come on now, Lissa." he said, "Hardship builds character." he pointed out, "Want to help me gather firewood?" he asked.

"Tpht! Tpht! Yeeeeeuck!" Lissa blabbered, "...I think I swallowed it..." she said in disgust, "I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks. I think I've built QUITE enough character for one day!" she grumbled earning a snicker from Ram.

"I'll help you gather some firewood." Stahn volunteered.

"Thank you, Prince Stahn." Chrom said in gratitude.

Stahn's left eye twitches, "Please... just call me, Stahn...'' he requested with a forced smile.

"We should probably think about food." Robin pointed out, "I don't know about you, but I'm starving." she admitted.

Frederick nodded in agreement, "Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order." he said, "Now, who wants to clear a campsite?" he asked as Lissa, Ram, Rem and Rin raised their hands.

And with that, Chrom and Stahn went out to gather firewood while Lissa, Ram, Rem and Rin sets out a campsite. Meanwhile, Frederick, Robin, Kenji and Pit went out to find food and in the midst of their search, Kenji and Pit attracted several bears and began to chase them around, fortunately for them, Frederick and Robin managed to kill the bears and all decided to have the creatures for dinner.

Later that night, the group already made fire as everyone began to eat at their campsite.

Kenji took a bite of his food and so did Chrom, "Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat." Chrom mused, "Delicious!" he said when he noticed Lissa, "...What's wrong, Lissa? Dig in." he said.

"Pass!" Lissa replied in disgust, "...Gods, couldn't you spear us an animal normal people eat for once?" she complained, "I mean, come on! Who eats bear?! You're meddling with the food chain." she exclaimed, "Right, Robin?" she asked but she receives no answer, "...Uh, Robin?'' she called but the only thing she heard was the sound of Robin eating her meal. Lissa let's out a sigh, "I suppose a person would enjoy just about anything after not eating for days..." she muttered.

"Just eat it, Lissa. Meat is meat." Chrom said.

"Since when does meat smell like old boots?!" Lissa asked indecorously, "Wait, I take that back—boots smell better!" she claimed.

Pit turns to her with a raised eyebrow, "Are you serious?'' he asked indecorously.

Frederick then spoke, "Every experience makes us stronger, milady." he said, "Even those we don't enjoy." he pointed out.

"Really? Then why don't I see YOU eating, Frederick?" Lissa asked with a raised eyebrow.

Frederick then looks away, "Me? Oh, well... I'm not hungry. I...I had a large lunch! Yes, quite." he reasoned with a nervous voice.

"Yeah right, Frederick!" Lissa said sarcastically.

Kenji then spoke, "You know... after being chased by bears for every time I stepped foot in a mountain or a forest... I find it satisfying that I get to eat one of them.'' he admitted as he took another bite.

Rin the spoke, "Don't let the animal lovers find out that you said that.'' she advised with a blank look, "Especially, Shinatsu and Himegami, they love bears.'' she pointed out.

Later that evening, the fire is out and everyone are fast asleep except for Chrom whom is up and keeping watch. Stahn and Pit were snoring loudly which prompted Kenji to get up with an annoyed face.

Chrom turns to him, "Can't sleep?'' he asked.

"How can I sleep when two loud snoring machines are sleeping right next to me..." Kenji grumbled in annoyance, "I swear... they remind me of a certain annoying blonde and a bald head.'' he said referring to Chizuru Tachibana and Cesaro Oohori,whom are not present in this story.

Chrom chuckled when he suddenly felt something, "...Huh?" he gasped standing up.

Kenji stood up as well, "You felt that too?'' he asked with a serious face, earning a nod from Chrom.

Their reaction got Lissa awake, she then got up with a yawn, "What's wrong, Big Brother?" she asked.

Chrom turns to her, "Sorry, we didn't mean to wake you, but... something is amiss..." he pointed out.

"Define "something"." Lissa replied.

Chrom shook his head, "I'm not sure... I think Kenji and I will have a look around." he stated.

Kenji nodded, "Better find out what it is that makes us uneasy."he pointed out.

Lissa then stood up, "I'm coming too." she declared.

Chrom smiled, "Heh. Thanks, Lissa." he said.

And with that, Kenji, Chrom and Lissa made their way deeper in the dark forest. After a minute of walking, they stopped for a while and began to look arou

"It sure is dark... and quiet." Lissa pointed out, "Where did the birds go?" she asked.

"Either the birds are asleep or they migrated." Kenji replied.

Chrom then spoke, "Something is wrong here..." he pointed out.

Kenji narrowed his eyes, "Big time.'' he said in agreement.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake which almost got them off-balanced but they managed to stood their grounds

"Aaah! Chrom!" Lissa cried in shock.

"Holy Motherfuck!" Kenji exclaimed, "What the fuck is going on?!" he shouted.

"Gods, what— Agh!" Chrom yelled, "What is this madness?!" he exclaimed, "Lissa, stay close!" he shouted.

The earthquake continues as several trees began to fall to the ground with one nearly hitting Kenji by an inch.

"Woah!" Kenji shouted backing away a little, "Too close to comfort!" he exclaimed.

Lissa then held on to Chrom, he then spoke, "Lissa, run." he said.

"Huh?" Lissa asked.

"I mean it! Go!" Chrom ordered.

As Lissa runs to safety, Chrom and Kenji quickly catches up with her as the ground on where they were once stood splits as lava floods the area and incoming fireballs burn more trees, one fireball nearly hits Kenji.

"Woah!" Kenji exclaimed, "Why am I getting a lot of close calls tonight?!" he complained.

"Hey! This way!" Chrom called out.

Chrom then jumps into a gap, with Lissa and Kenji following him. At a further distance, Kenji, Chrom and Lissa stops running to catch their breath as the former two watches more fireballs crashes down the forest, creating more fire.

Lissa suddenly notices something, "Chrom, what IS that?!" she exclaimed while pointing her finger forward.

Both Chrom and Kenji turns to the direction Lissa was pointing as a portal appears in the sky. After that, three undead soldiers known as the Risens appears and drops to the ground.

Kenji facefaulted, "Great... some freaks just have to show up.'' he complained as he brought out his briefcase before transforming into a machine gun.

Chrom grabs his sword, "Lissa, you'd better stand back." he advised as Lissa nodded before backing away.

Chrom prepares to fight the Risens. One of them starts to attacks Kenji, the orange-haired architect then immediately fires a missile towards one Risen and immediately exploded upon impact, obliterating his target on the process.

Meanwhile another Risen attacks Chrom, Chrom immediately strikes his sword, but afterwards, he then realized that the Risen recovers as it turns it's head fully, and attacks again but Chrom blocks an attack, he then pushes his target to the ground and quickly stabs it's back, which then evaporates in smoke.

The two then heard Lissa screaming, Chrom turns around, "Lissa!" he calls out.

The two saw the last Risen cornering Lissa by a large rock, Lissa held her staff in front of her as the creature prepares to kill her. Suddenly, the portal glows again, and a mysterious masked sword wielder appears from the portal and blocks the Risen's attack with _his_ sword, while struggling to maintain the block; Chrom and Kenji were surprised at the turn of events. Lissa then opens her eyes and saw her savior.

The mysterious masked sword wielder has a short blue hair and _his _dark-blue-colored mask completely covers _his_ eyes. _He _wears a yellow headband on _his_ head, _he _wears a blue tunic dress with yellow linings over a black woolen bodysuit, blue scarf around _his_ neck, two blue shoulder armor plate on both sides, two straps around _his _body, blue fingerless arm gloves with white cuffs and knee-high blue boots. _He_ wears a dark-blue & red cape.

Kenji facefaulted as he immediately realized that this masked man is none other than Lucina, _"She said she's disguising herself as Marth but this is nowhere near from Marth's appearance?!"_ he exclaimed in his thought.

The disguised Lucina struggles to keep the Risen from hurting Lissa, she then turns to Chrom, "Help!" she grunted.

Chrom snaps out from his awe before nodding, "...Right!" he replied.

As Chrom charges forward, Lucina pushes the Risen back as both her and Chrom swung their swords hitting the creature at the same time, killing it before it vaporizes into smoke.

Chrom sheated his sword, "...Quite an entrance." he mused, "What's your name?" he asked as Kenji brought out his IPhone and took a picture of Lucina in her disguise.

Lucina silently turns her head towards Chrom. But before anyone could speak, Frederick, Robin, Stahn, Pit, Rin, Ram and Rom arrives at their current location.

"Milord! Milady!" Frederick called out, "Are you hurt?" he asked in concern.

"Frederick! Robin!" Lissa cheered.

"Guys!" Kenji called out.

Robin then noticed more Risens moving around the place, "Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?" she asked.

"They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that." Chrom replied.

"What the heck just happened?" Rin asked.

"Long story short... earth shaking, fireballs raining and some undead looking freaks attack us." Kenji replied.

Frederick then checks that Chrom, Lissa and Kenji we're okay, he let's out a sigh, "No one is injured, then? Thank the gods...'' he said in relief.

"Thank the masked man who saved me!" Lissa said, "If it wasn't for him, I'd be..." she says when she noticed that Lucina is gone, "Hey, where did he go?" he asked looking around.

"We can worry about him later, AFTER we put these... things... to the blade." Frederick spoke as he brought out his weapon, "Eyes open, now. We know nothing about this enemy." he pointed out.

Chrom brought out his sword, "Right." he replied.

**Get Ready For Battle! No Escape!**

**BEGIN!**

**(Play Fire Emblem Awakening OST - Divine Decree)**

Robin then noticed something from a far, "Hmm? Are those..." she tried to point out.

"Abandoned forts, yes." Frederick replied.

"Then we should take shelter in them whenever possible." Robin advised, "No doubt they will offer distinct advantages in battle." she stated.

As the battle goes on, Stahl charges forward and swung his sword at one Risen and immediately decapitates it while Rin outstretched her arms forward before firing dark-red magical shots towards her targets, killing them one by one.

Ram and Rem works together by taking down every Risen on their paths, Ram then shoots out a slash of wind that cuts one Risen in half while Rem smashes her Morning Star down on one Risen's head, crushing it on the process.

As this is going on, a young woman appears at the battlefield. The young woman has a short messy red hair and has red eyes. She wears a red body armor with white linings underneath a white cloth dangling with a brown belt wrapped around her waist, she wears red sleeves underneath white & red armored elbow pads and red gloves, two circular armor on both of her waist, red thigh-high armored boots with red & white armored kneepads. This is Sully.

"Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming!" Sully called out, "...Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em." she complained, "All right, you ash-faced freaks!" she exclaimed, "Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your—" she tried to say but was interrupted.

"Hold, milady!" a voice said.

"Muh?" Sully said in confusion.

Then a young man enters the battlefield. The young man has a dark-blue shoulder-length hair and has brown eyes. He wears a white long-sleeve dress shirt underneath a brown & gray high-collared leather vest with a brown belt strapped around his waist and a circular plate on his left hip, dark-gray pants with brown pintstripes, brown boots, brown gloves, a white ascot and a shoulder, elbow and arm armor on his left arm. This is Virion.

"Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Leave war to the warriors, dear bird! A beauty such as you need wage only love." Virion spoke dramatically.

"...The hell are you?!" Sully asked indecorously.

"Ha! Is the lady intrigued? Of course you are—it's only natural." Virion mused, "I am myth and legend! I am he who strides large across history's greatest stage! The man who puts the "arch" in "archer"! My name, dear lady, is Vi—" he tried to say but was interrupted.

"Sorry, Ruffles—no time for this. Onward!" Sully said before running off.

"Virion! ...Er, my name. It's Virion." Virion introduced himself rather late, "W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!" he called running after her.

Sully then stops running, "I'm Sully. ...And I'm a Shepherd." she introduced herself.

"_Sully!_ How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly." Virion mused, "Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?" he asked.

"Will I what now?" Sully asked in confusion, "Oh wait, I get it... This is a joke."she pointed out, "And when I put my boot through your face—that's the punch line." she claimed.

"I realize my manly figure and noble bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common! So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a—" Virion tried to say but was interrupted again.

"How's THIS for an answer?!" Sully said as she kicks Virion at the shins.

"OOF!" Virion gasped, "G-goodness, but those shapely legs certainly can kick, can't they..." he commented, "P-please, milady! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you. I shall be your most willing servant, and you, in turn, will give my life purpose..." he said.

Sully sighed, "Fine... Anything to shut you up." she said, "...What? Stop staring at me like that!" she demanded.

Sully charges forward while riding on her horse as she swung her Iron Lance and hits her target on the head while Virion brought out his bow and arrow while aiming it at another creature before shooting his arrow towards his target, hitting it directly on the head.

Frederick charges forward on his horse while he raised his lance up high as his horse trotted it's way towards a Risen before stabbing it down with his lance on it's chest while Robin charges her hands with magic before shooting out a magical beam towards a Risen, blasting it to pieces.

Lissa brought up her staff as she fires out a magical spell towards a Risen, making it explode while Chrom pulls out his sword from the ground before charging towards one Risen before swinging his sword at his target, hitting it across it's chest.

Pit then began firing numerous arrows towards his targets, defeating them one by one. Pit then brought out a cannon and quickly fires it towards another group of Risens, blasting them to bits.

As Kenji blasts off several Risens with his weapon, he then came across a different looking Risen know as the Risen Chief.

"Ryaaargh!" the Risen Chief roared as it charges towards the orange-haired architect. Kenji remains unfazed as he aimed his weapon at the creature before firing numerous and immediately hits it, "Nnh...aaagh...'' the creature grunted before the torpedoes activates, blasting the Risen Chief to bits, killing it!

**BREAK OUT!**

Everyone took a deep breath of relief after getting rid of every Risens in the area.

Frederick sheathed his weapon, "It seems all the creatures are vanquished." he declared, "This young man took care of the others." he pointed out.

Everyone turns towards the disguised Lucina as Stahn, Pit, Rin, Ram and Rem immediately realized that this is Lucina's disguise as Marth... and like Kenji, they can all agree that her disguise is nowhere near Marth's appearance.

Lissa spoke, "Um, I never got to thank you... for before." she spoke, "So...thank you." she said in gratitude, "You were very brave." she complimented.

"You saved my sister's life." Chrom spoke in gratitude, "My name is Chrom." he introduced himself, "Might I ask yours?" he asked.

"You may call me Marth." Lucina replied as Kenji, Stahn, Pit, Rin, Ram and Rem turns around and let's out a snort, trying their very best to refrain themselves from laughing which made Lucina blush on the process.

Fortunately, the locals doesn't seem to noticed this as Chrom spoke, "Marth? After the heroic king of old?" he mused, "You certainly fight like a hero." he pointed out, "Where did you learn your way with a sword?" he asked.

"I'm not here to talk about me." Lucina replied, "This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity." she claimed, "What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned.'' she said as she walks away.

"Huh? What's teetering where now?" Lissa asks in confusion, "Hey, wait!" she called out but Lucina is long gone.

"Not much for conversation, is he?" Robin pointed out.

"He must be shy.'' Kenji pointed out as Stahn and Pit bursts out laughing.

"How so?" Lissa asked.

"I met a lot of people like _him_ before." Kenji replied, "Socially awkward but deep inside, they want companionship." he explained.

"If _he_ ever heard you say that, I'm pretty sure that _he's_ going kill you." Rin pointed out with a grin.

Frederick then spoke, "It appears his skills lie elsewhere." he said, "I wager we'll hear his name again..." he says, "But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste." he advised.

"Yeah... the faster we walk, the faster we get out of this place." Kenji replied.

**-BREAK-**

**Ylisstol**

The next morning, the group finally arrives at Ylisstol, the capital of Ylisse. Ylisstol consists of a village filled with shops and people, and a large castle

Robin then looks around, "So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse..." she mused, "I've never seen so many people!" she claimed in awe.

"So many people, so little time to interact with them." Pit commented.

"I don't see a problem with that." Ram replied.

"For you that is." Pit pointed out.

Frederick then spoke, "It appears the capital was spared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods." he said in relief, "I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest." he deducted.

"Well, that's a relief!" Lissa said.

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!" an old villager called out.

"The who?'' Rin asked though she already whom are they talking about.

Everyone then turns to see a young woman being accompanied by knights as they walk across the streets. The young woman has a long blonde hair with two locks curled into a drill and has faded blue eyes. She wears a green robes with yellow linings over a white long-sleeve dress with slitted sides, green thigh-high leg sleeves, green slips shoes and yellow circlet on the back of her head. This is Emmeryn, the current Exalt.

Among the knights is another young woman. The young woman has a short blueish-silver hair tied in braids behind the back of her head and has red eyes. She wears a yellow chest armor and shoulder armors over a blue woolen long-sleeve tunic with a a brown belt strapped around her mid-section, blue cut out baggy pants over a blue thigh-high socks and brown boots. This Phila.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" Robin asked.

Frederick nodded, "Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn." he replied.

Pit let's out a whistle, "I must say she's really pretty, she's reminds me of Lady Palutena.'' he commented.

"To me... in a lesser extent, Fluttershy." Kenji said.

Rin turns to him with a raised eyebrow, "Where's the comparison with that?'' she asked indecorously.

Robin turns to Frederick, "Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?" she asked in concern.

"The exalt is a symbol of peace—Ylisse's most prized quality." Frederick replied, "Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low." he explained before smiling, "Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then." he claimed.

Chrom then spoke, "With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her." he said, "She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war." he said.

"Then the Ylissean people are indeed lucky to have her." Robin said with a smile.

Lissa smiled back, "She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!" she chirped.

"Yes, I imagine she..." Robin tried to say when realization hits her, "Wait, what?" she squawked in surprise, "She's your... But wouldn't that make you and Chrom...'' she trails.

"The prince and princess of the realm, yes." Frederick confirmed, "You remember Chrom's name and not this?" he pointed out.

"I'm already aware that Chrom and Lissa are royalties." Kenji claimed.

"Ditto." Rin replied in agreement.

"So do we." Ram and Rem spoke at the same time.

"It's not that hard to notice that fact.'' Stahn pointed out.

"Yeah.'' Pit said in agreement.

"You said you were "shepherds"!" Robin pointed out.

Chrom chuckled, "And so we are...in a manner of speaking. We just have a LOT of sheep." he replied.

"C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!"Robin apologized.

"Just Chrom is fine." Chrom requested, "I've never been much for formalities." he reasoned.

"The prince and princess..." Robin mused, "That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?" she pointed out.

Frederick sighed, "Indeed." he replied, "Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..." he said.

"Yeah... I kinda understand that." Kenji said in agreement, "Really... I do.'' he claimed with a casual smile. He then suddenly placed both hands on his face, "Pardon me." he said before walking away.

Frederick then turns to Rin, "How much trouble has he experienced with your friends?'' he asked.

"A lot." Rin replied with a blank look.

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace." Chrom pointed out, "Would you all like to meet her?" he asked with a smile.

**-BREAK-**

A few minutes later, the group arrives at the palace, where Emmeryn and Phila were expecting them at the main entrance hall.

Emmeryn smiled, "Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick." she greeted, "How fared you all?" she asked.

"Well—we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." Chrom replied with a smile.

"Wonderful." Emmeryn said, "And our people?" she asked.

"Safe as they can be, Emm." Chrom replied, "But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia." he advised.

"Forgive me, milord." Phila apologized, "My pegasus knights should have intercepted them." she stated.

"No, Phila." Chrom spoke, "Your duty was here, with the exalt." he reasoned.

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa cheered.

"Ah, you speak of your new companions here?" Emmeryn pointed out taking notice of the Kenji's team and Robon.

Chrom gestures his hand at Stahn, "Emm, this is Prince Stahn Aileron, the son of the ruler of the kingdom of Magnolia, his retainer, Pit and his servants, Ram and Rem." he introduced, "And those two are Kenji Kazama and Rin Toosaka, members of a guild called Fairy Tail from Magnolia." he added, "They told us that there king caught of wind with our battle against Plegia, so they decided to send people here to help us." he explained.

Emmeryn smiled, "I see... I'm very grateful for that." she replied, "I'm touch that your father would help us even though both our kingdoms never interacted." she stated.

Stahn forced a smile, "Don't worry about it... my father just doesn't like countries such as Plegia causing trouble towards others.'' he explained before sending a glare at Kenji and Rin whom looks away.

Chrom then turns to Robin, "And this is Robin." he introduced, "She fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make her a Shepherd." he stated.

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin." Emmeryn pointed out.

"Not at all, milady!" Robin replied bashfully.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak." Frederick spoke, "Robin claims to have lost her memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that she is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy." he pointed out.

"Frederick!" Chrom exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yet you allowed her into the castle, Chrom." Emmeryn pointed out, "Does this woman have your trust?" she asked.

Chrom nodded, "Yes." he replied, "She risked her life for our people. That's good enough for me." he reasoned.

"Well then, Robin... it seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well." Emmeryn said.

"Milady." Robin relied in gratitude.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always."Emmeryn spoke, "Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..." she stated.

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace." Frederick replied, "Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?" he asked.

Phila nodded, "Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse." she replied.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council." Emmeryn spoke, "I was hoping you could join us." she said.

Chrom nodded, "Of course." he replied.

"I think that's our cue, everyone!" Lissa chirped, "C'mon, there's a place I want to show you guys." she claimed in excitement.

"I wonder what that is." Rin mused.

As Lissa and the others walks away, Emmeryn turns to them, "Excuse me, Prince Stahn?'' she called out.

Stahn turns to her, "Y-Yes?'' he asked.

"Since you came from another kingdom, I think it's only natural that you join us as well to the council.'' she explained.

Stahn rubs the back of his head, "Well... okay...'' he replied.

"Good luck, your majesty, you better listen well at the council." Kenji mused.

_"You better get yourself ready cause once this mission is over, I'm definitely going to strangle you.''_ Stahn thought with a blank yet annoyed look.

**And that's it for now! I hope you all enjoy the second chapter of this fic!**

**These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

**Sully, Virion, Emmeryn and Phila from Fire Emblem Awakening**

**Next chapter, I'll be covering the second chapter of the game, so please look forward for it.**

**Until then paalam!**


	3. Shepherds

**A/N: And I'm fucking back with a fucking new chapter! Forgive me for the language but I'm quite excited. I've been thinking for a while about this fic and I'v come up with an idea. I'm going to split the Awakening Missions Fic into two arcs: the first arc will cover chapters 1 to 11 and the second arc will cover chapters 12 to the Endgame. I've decided to do this since during Chapter 11 to 12 is going to have a time-skip, so I once I've finished chapters 3 to 11, I'll be leaving the Awakening Mission Fic for a while and then come back for it later to do chapters 12 to the Endgame.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - Several Fruits Baskets characters are already part of the AWA, Ultimate Madoka will appear later on while Devil Homura... not so much. Characters from Sengoku animes and games are pretty tricky... I mean... how many versions of Masamune Date out there? So this one requires a lot of thinking before I add them in my stories.**

**RubyBlack11 - out of everyone you mentioned, only Ladybug, Chat Noir and the girls of LoliRock, are the only ones that I'm excited to add in my stories.**

**Super2019DP** \- **AWA already held a Cultural Festival off-screen but I'll do an on-screen one in later chapters.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

**-EARTH 419-**

**Halidom of Ylisse**

At a barricade known as the Shepherd's garrison, the place is filled with crates, barrels and tables, here we see a young man and young woman having a conversation.

The young woman has a long curly darkish-brown hair and has darkish-brown eyes. She wears a pinkish-silvered colored upper body armor over a purple & pink dress that reaches her thighs with two pink belts strapped in a cross, black long-sleeve like gloves underneath armored pads, black thigh-high boots and a head accessory that resembles a feather. This is Sumia.

The young man has a muscular physique, he has a wild messy blonde hair and wears a headband, and has dark eyes. He wears a metal neck guard with chains, a large shoulder guard made of wood covering his entire left arm, a waist armor underneath a brown belt with a pouch bag, black pants and wooden boots. This is Vaike.

There was another young man at the place but neither Sumia and Vaike noticed him. The young man is extremely tall with a short black hair and has a blank face. He wears a large and bulky silver & orange armor over a black bodysuit, silver arm gauntlets and gloves, and silver-armored boots. This is Kellam.

As this is going on, Lissa then walks in the place, "Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison." she chirped, "Go on, Make yourselves at home." she advised with a smile.

Her arrival caught the attention of Sumia, Vaike and Kellam as Robin, Kenji Kazama, Rin Toosaka, Pit, Ram and Rem enters the place.

"Pretty neat.'' Pit mused, "We should build a barricade of our own back in our place.'' he suggested.

"Oh yeah... I'm sure building one." Kenji replied, "I'll build a large barricade to keep myself away from each and every one of you.'' he stated.

"I would have agree with you but for some reason, what you said annoys me." Rin replied with a blank look.

As everyone gets to know each others such as Sumia with Rin, Rem and Ram while Vaike talks to Kenji and Pit, we then see another girl entering the place and upon setting sights on Lissa, she ran towards her. The girl has a long blonde hair styled in curls and has red eyes. She wears a light-pink shoulder pink with an ascot over a white dress shirt and a pink corset-like waist coat, pink and white baggy pants, brown thigh-high boots, pink arm gloves with red armbands and white bows on her head. This is Maribelle.

"Lissa, my treasure!" Maribelle called out, "Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!" she exclaimed in concer.

"Oh, hey, Maribelle!" Lissa greeted.

"_Oh hey_, yourself!" Maribelle retorted, "I've sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting over you!" she exclaimed.

"Aw, you worry too much. I can handle a battle or two!" Lissa reassured, "...Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue..." she muttered.

"The bugs we're annoying but the bear meat was pretty delicious." Pit pointed out.

Vaike the turns to Lissa, "Hey, squirt!" he called, "Where's Chrom?" he asked, "I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' Teach and his trusty axe!" he claimed with a grin.

Rin facefaulted, "Good lord... not another one of these guys...'' she grumbled.

"Oh, so you're "Teach" now, Vaike, is that it? Hee hee!" Lissa mused, "And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?" she pointed out.

"Ooooh... that was a sick burn." Pit mused.

Vaike let's out a proud scoff, "Ha! Never doubt the Vaike!" he said when he realized something, "...Wait, was that an insult?" he asked in confusion.

"What do you think?'' Ram asked back with a blank look.

Sumia then spoke, "Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?" she asked.

Maribelle huffed, "Poor Sumia." she said, "She's simply been beside herself with concern..." she says, "Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training." she pointed out, "...She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded." she stated.

"Aw, Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom." Lissa cooed.

Sumia's cheeks flustered, "Worry? Well, I... He's our captain and our prince- of course I'd worry!" she reasoned while twirling the locks of her hair.

Kenji leaned towards Rin, "Does she reminds you of anyone?'' he asked.

"Hinata... Mio... Fluttershy...'' Rin counted, "... I think she reminds me of a lot of shy people that we know.'' she stated.

Vaike then noticed Robin, "So, who's the stranger?" he asked since Robin has yet to introduce herself to everyone.

"No one's stranger that you, Vaike..." Lissa pointed out, "But allow me to introduce Robin!" she introduced, "She just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made her our new tactician. You should see all the tricks she's got up her sleeve!" she explained.

"Oh yeah? Can she do this?" Vaike asked he let's out a loud belch, much to everyone's disgust as Kenji, Rin, Rem and Ram sported a horrified disgust look on their faces.

Pit let's out a laugh while Robin shook her head in amusement, "I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, _Teach_." she said, "In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances." she stated.

Maribelle let's out a groan, "Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent!" she exclaimed, "Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery?" she pointed out in disgust, "And you, Robin! Don't encourage him! I'd hope you were cut from finer cloth. Hmph!" she exclaimed before turning around and walking away as everyone watches her go.

"Geez... she's a bigger sour-puss than Kenji." Pit pointed out.

"After what, Teach, displayed earlier, can you blame her?'' Kenji pointed out, "And what do you mean by _bigger sour-puss than me_?!" he demanded.

Sumia turns to Robin, "Don't take it to heart, Robin." she advised, "Maribelle warms to people slowly." she said.

"Or burns too quickly! Hee hee!" Lissa mused, "But yeah, just give her time." she said.

Chrom and Stahn Aileron then walks-in the barricade, Kenji was the first one to noticed them.

"Hey, Chrom, Stahn!" Kenji greeted, "How was the council?'' he asked with a grin.

Stahn ran towards Kenji as the orange-haired architect sprinted away, "Get back here, you motherfucker, I'm gonna kill you!" he exclaimed.

Everyone then watches Stahn chases after Kenji, "Try not to cause any damages boys!" Rin called out.

Sumia then turns Chrom, "Ah! Captain! You've returned!" she spoke in delight, "I was- I mean, we were so-" she tried to say as she goes to walk towards Chrom but trips on some papers, much to everyone's surprise.

Rem leans towards Rem, "Sister... sister... I think Miss Sumia's crush on Prince Chrom is big, it causes her to act so clumsy." she pointed.

"Rem... Rem... I think so, that... or she's just plain clumsy." Rem replied.

Sumia then got back up as she dusted herself, "Sumia! Are you all right?" Chrom asked in concern, "...Those boots of yours again?" he pointed out.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean..." Sumia tried to explain but let's out a sigh instead.

Chrom then turns to everyone, "All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox." he announced as Kenji and Stahn got back after chasing each other.

"Regna Ferox?" Robin repeated in question.

"A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north inhabitied by barbarians, or so it's said." Sumia replied.

"Barbarians? Figuratively or literally?'' Rin asked.

"A little bit of both." Lissa replied.

"Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell thas new menace." Chrom stated, "Typically, the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events... Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital." he said, "So the task has been passed to us. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-" he tried to say but was interrupted.

"I volunteer!" Lissa spoke.

"Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!" Vaike exclaimed with a grin.

Kellam then spoke, "I'll go as well." he said when he noticed everyone staring at him, "...What? I've been here the whole time!" he pointed out.

"Then how come I never notice him." Kenji whispered towards Stahn whom shrugged his shoulders.

Sumia the spoke, "I... I, um..." she spoke.

"Yes, Sumia?" Chrom asked.

"It's just that... I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet." Sumia claimed, "I'd probably just get in the way." she admitted.

"Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn?" Chrom instructed, "Your choice, of course." he said, "But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield." he stated.

"Right on." Kenji said in agreement.

"W-well, if you think it wise, Captain." Sumia replied.

"Just stay by me and you'll be fine." Chrom advised with a smile.

Sumia smiled back, "Oh, yes! I mean- Yes, sir, I'll do that!" she said.

**-BREAK-**

The next morning, after a night of sleep, the group is currently at a field outside the kingdom, getting ready for their journey towards Regna Ferox.

"Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead." Chrom pointed out.

Lissa noticed something from a far and realized it was a person, "Hey, who's that?'' she asked.

Everyone turns their attention to the direction, Lissa was pointing. There they saw a teenage boy riding a goat as Kenji, Stahn, Pit, Rin, Ram and Rem's eyes widen in realization as they recognize the boy.

"What the?! Rolf!" Kenji exclaimed in shock.

"Alongside his goat." Ram spoke, "Victor the Goat." she pointed out.

Victor is a white-furred goat with gray ears, goatee and tail. Victor is walled-eyed, has yellow horns and wears a red collar with a brown bell.

Rolf Van Kelamis heard Kenji's shout despite the distance, he turns to them with a smile, "Ahoy!" he called out as he and Victor trotted towards everyone, "Rolf is fortunate to see the son of shepherd's friends, yes.'' he said with a smile.

Robin turns to Rin, "You know that boy?'' she asked.

Rin crosses her arms, "Yeah... he's a friend of ours back from the guild."she replied.

Rolf then arrives in front of everyone, "Greetings friends and fair warriors of this land you call kingdom." he greeted, "My name is Rolf Van Kelamis, son of shepherd and this is my trusty companion, Victor." he introduced himself and Victor, "Rolf was told to come here and join friends in this task called mission of which we aid this kingdom from another kingdom that reigns terror towards everyone.'' he stated.

Lissa turns to Ram, "Does he always talk like this?'' she asked.

Ram rolled her eyes, "Yes... all the time.'' she replied.

Chrom then spoke, "It's a pleasure that you're here to help us, Rolf." he said, "You have our utmost gratitude.'' he said with a smile.

"Rolf is honored yer Majesty." Rolf said with a bow really low... his forehead nearly touches the ground.

Frederick then spoke, "Forgive me for speaking this but you look more of a farmer than a warrior to me.'' he pointed out.

Rolf let's out a chuckle, "I see, he-who-doubts, the son of shepherd.'' he mused, "Rolf _is_ a farmer but rest assure you that Rolf has strength of hundred barbarians, Rolf has fought wolves and bears barehanded, and Rolf has won duels using a large fish!" he exclaimed with a proud smile.

"He uses a fish to fight?!" Lissa exclaimed in shock.

"It's unorthodox but pretty effective." Ram admitted.

Frederick looks at Rolf from head to toe before nodding, "I see... then I look forward witnessing of what you can do.'' he said.

Rolf puffed up his chest, "And Rolf will!" he declared.

Chrom chuckled, "Well then... I think it's about time we get going.'' he suggested.

"W-wait for me!" a voice called.

Everyone turns around to see a young man running up towards the group. The young man has a messy olive-colored hair and has green eyes. He wears a green chest armor with white linings underneath a white cloth dangling with a brown belt wrapped around her waist and a green long-sleeved tight shirt, he wears green shoulder armor with a white & green armored elbow pads and green gloves, two circular armor on both of his waist, green thigh-high armored boots with red & white armored kneepads over a black pants. This is Stahl.

"Stahl?" Chrom spoke the new arrival's name.

"Woah... hope we don't get confused with his name from Stahn's.'' Rin mused.

"How are our names confusing?" Stahn asked indecorously, "My name has an L in it and he has an N.'' he pointed out.

"You don't have to point it out!" Kenji exclaimed.

Stahl turns to everyone, "Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?" he asked in confusion.

"Huh? Vaike was supposed to..." Lissa tried to say when realization hits her, "Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?" she demanded.

"The Vaike never forgets!" Vaike replied, "...I just don't always remember, is all..." he claimed.

"Still the same?!" Kenji exclaimed.

Lissa let's out a groan, "Ugh... I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself!" she grumbled, "Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey! That was one time! ...Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count." Vaike claimed, "Anyway, I got it right here." he said, "Teach is loaded and ready for action!"he exclaimed, "Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy." he said with a grin.

"That makes one of us." Stahl replied, "I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and... Well, I can tell you all about it while we march..." he says.

Robin then turns to Stahl, "Your name is Stahl, right?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Robin." Chrom spoke, "This is Stahl, one of our finest." he introduced.

"Hello, Robin." Sthal replied, "Miriel told me we had a new Shepherd." he said, "Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon." he stated.

Pit then noticed something from the distance which made his eyes wide in horror, "Uh-oh..." he muttered in shock.

Rolf turns to him, "What's wrong, winged Pit-boy?'' he asked.

Pit pointed his finger forward, "We got company!" he exclaimed.

Everyone turns their attention to the direction, Pit was pointing and saw dozens of Risens standing on their path towards Regna Ferox, much to everyone's shock.

Kenji facefaulted, "Great... not these freaks again..." he grumbled in annoyance.

"Gods, have the Risen spread this far?" Chrom exclaimed in disbelief.

"Risen?'' Robin asked.

"We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one." Frederick replied.

Chrom brought out his sword, "Everyone, remember what we're up against!" he reminded.

"Mya ha! They'll remember ME once I drive my axe into their..." Vaike tried to say as he tried to reach for his weapon when realization hits him, "Wait... My axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!" he exclaimed in confusion.

"Vaike, this is no time for jokes..." Chrom muttered.

"I'm serious!" Vaike replied, "It's gone, but I JUST had it! It's got to be around here somewhere..." he exclaimed in panic.

"Keep to the rear, then!" Chrom instructed, "The battle is nigh!" he exclaimed.

**Get Ready For Battle! No Escape!**

**BEGIN!**

**(Play Fire Emblem Awakening OST - Divine Decree)**

Frederick then spoke, "All right, listen up." he said, "...Especially those of you who BROUGHT weapons!" he added, "All weapons have strengths and weaknesses to bear in mind. Lances have an advantage over swords, for example, while swords best axes." he stated, "We'll want to work this into our strategy whenever possible." he said earning nods from everyone.

Meanwhile, a young woman arrives at the fields not far from everyone. The young woman has a short, red bobcut hair, she has brown eyes and wears glasses. She wears a black mantle with yellow trimmings over a black tight shirt and robes with a white chest collar underneath a black cape, gray & dark-blue baggy pants and brown boots. This is Miriel.

"Splendid! It seems I've caught up." Miriel spoke in delight, "Now to extirpate these brutes..." she mused when she noticed something from the ground, "Hmm? Is that an axe? Why yes it is..." she said picking up the weapon, "Perhaps someone mislaid it?" she deducted, "I'd not thought such dereliction permissible amoung the Shepherds." she claimed, "Still, I'd be remiss to not return this implement to its owner. Perhaps along with a stern word or two of disapprobation!" she stated.

Miriel then enters the battlefield as Vaike took notice of her, "Whoa! My axe!" Vaike exclaimed.

Miriel facefaulted, "I wondered what manner of ignoramus would mislay their weapon." she muttered, "Now I know." she claimed.

Vaike then got his weapon back from Miriel, "Thanks, Miriel! ...Er, for the axe anyway!" he said in gratitude.

"Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands... permanently." Miriel replied.

Miriel charges up magic in her hands as a bolt of lighting strike down on one Risen, killing it on the process while Vaike squats down as he sizes up another Risen before charging towards the Risen, jumping up high before bringing down his axe on his target, killing his target down.

Sully charges forward while riding on her horse as she swung her Iron Lance and hits her target on the head while Virion brought out his bow and arrow while aiming it at another creature before shooting his arrow towards his target, hitting it directly on the head.

Kellam stomps his foot on the ground as he glares at a Risen as he charges forward and jabs his lance towards his target, creating a hole on it's chest while Stahl charges forward while riding on his horse as he swung his Iron Sword and hits a Risen, killing it.

Stahn charges forward and swung his sword at one Risen and immediately decapitates it while Rin outstretched her arms forward before firing dark-red magical shots towards her targets, killing them one by one.

Ram and Rem works together by taking down every Risen on their paths, Ram then shoots out a slash of wind that cuts one Risen in half while Rem smashes her Morning Star down on one Risen's head, crushing it on the process.

Pit then began firing numerous arrows towards his targets, defeating them one by one. Pit then brought out a cannon and quickly fires it towards another group of Risens, blasting them to bits.

"What's next, Robin? Guide our swords." Chrom stated.

"Might I advise patience, milord?" Frederick spoke, "Robin is a fine tactician, but we have been working her mercilessly." he pointed out, "Even the best of us needs rest." he advised.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry." Chrom apologized.

"Perhaps Robin would prefer we choose our own actions at times." Frederick stated.

"But how will we know?" Chrom asked.

"We could use a simple command that lets us fight on our own." Frederick replied, "So long as Robin realizes such a strategy does not guarantee victory." he pointed out, "Acting as we see fit may not always lead us to the best course of action." he stated.

Frederick charges forward on his horse while he raised his lance up high as his horse trotted it's way towards a Risen before stabbing it down with his lance on it's chest while Robin charges her hands with magic before shooting out a magical beam towards a Risen, blasting it to pieces.

Lissa brought up her staff as she fires out a magical spell towards a Risen, making it explode while Chrom pulls out his sword from the ground before charging towards one Risen before swinging his sword at his target, hitting it across it's chest.

Rolf & Viktor charges forward as the former brought out a large hammer, "May the Gods have mercy on your souls... CAUSE THE SON OF SHEPHERD DOES NOT!" he exclaimed, "SLAHORN!" he shouted before smashing his hammer on every Risens on their path, smashing the creatures' heads into bits.

Kenji charges towards the Risen Chief as he began to hit it with his briefcase. He swung his unorthodox weapon towards the creature's neck before smashing down his briefcase on top of the Risen's head causing it to fall down to the ground, Kenji then finishes the creature by stomping the creature's head to the ground, smashing it's head into pieces.

**BREAK OUT!**

Chrom puts away his sword, "Finally, and good riddance!" he said, "But if they're appearing this far up the Northroad..." he says.

"Then no path is safe." Frederick pointed out, "We'll need to stay wary." he advised.

"You heard him everyone, keep your guards up." Kenji said.

**-BREAK-**

Later that morning, they arrived at another wide field when everyone noticed something.

"Well, what do we have here?" Robin mused.

"Hey, is that what I think it is?" Lissa pointed out.

Right in front of them is none other than a Pegasus and from the looks of it, it's injured.

"It's a Pegasus, all right." Chrom confirmed, "I think it's hurt. Let's just have a look here..."he says.

Rolf then walks forward, "Let the son of shepherd handle this, Rolf knows how to take care of horse with wings." he claimed.

"I'll help too, I know a lot of things about Pegasuses." Pit said following Rolf.

As Rolf and Pit approaches the Pegasus, Rem turns to Ram, "Sister... sister... do Pegasuses kicks people?'' she asked.

"Sometimes yes, sometimes no." Ram replied.

"Oh... so, I guess it depends on luck." Rem mused.

"Careful guys, you might just get lucky!" Stahn called out.

As Rolf and Pit got close to the Pegasus, the winged horse suddenly kicks it's back legs and hits both boys square on the face, the kick was so strong, the boys was sent flying to the air.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Rolf and Pit screamed as they soared above everyone.

"Woah... look at them fly." Kenji commented.

"One of them has wings, of course, he's going to fly." Rin pointed out.

Chrom then walks towards the Pegasus when it suddenly kicks it's back legs but Chrom managed to dodge it, "WHOA! Down, girl! Easy there!" he said.

Sumia spoke, "Captain, one moment!" she said as she walks forward and immediately trips to the ground.

"Sumia! Are you all right?" Chrom asked in concern, "...Those boots of yours again?" he pointed out.

Sumia then got back up and dusted herself, "No! I mean, Yes! I mean..." she tried to say before letting out a sigh.

"Well, come no closer. This beast is crazed!" Chrom advised.

"It's okay, Captain. I can handle this..." Sumia reassured as she approaches the creature, "Shhh... Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you." she cooed as she began to pet the Pegasus, "Shhh..." she soothed as the Pegasus calm down.

Everyone watches her in awe, "How did she calm it so quickly?" Robin asked.

"That's incredible, Sumia!" Lissa said in awe.

"I've never seen anything like it." Chrom admitted.

"Oh, it's...it's nothing. Really." Sumia claimed, "I just have a way with animals, I guess." she said.

"Just like Fluttershy.'' Kenji mused.

"You all go ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able." Sumia said.

"We can make time to wait for you." Chrom stated.

"Thank you, Captain. But I can manage." Sumia reassured, "Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger." she stated.

Chrom nodded, "Right, then. Be safe, Sumia." he said.

Sumia smiled, "As you command, sir." she replied.

And with that, everyone resume their journey towards Regna Ferox while Sumia stayed behind to treat the injured Pegasus. Meanwhile, we see Stahl and Vaike dragging the still dazed Rolf and Pit.

"Oh yes... I'm going to marry her...'' Pit mumbled in daze.

"Hohoho... Nano... those fried bacon for me?'' Rolf asked in daze.

Robin turns to Kenji, "Will they be all right?'' she asked.

Kenji shrugged his shoulders, "They'll be fine.'' he reassured.

**And that's it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! I also hope you all like the addition of Rolf & Victor in this Mission Fic, I must admit though, Rolf is just fucking fun to write.**

**These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

**Sumia, Vaike, Kellam, Maribelle, Stahl and Miriel are from Fire Emblem Awakening**

**Victor the Goat is from Ed, Edd n Eddy**

**Please look forward for the next chapter.**

**Until then paalam!**


	4. Sickle to Sword

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter and glad that everyone likes the previous chapter, and Rolf & Victor's addition was quite received. In this chapter, I'll be covering the first paralogue of the game where one of the game's ensemble darkhorses and my overall favorite Fire Emblem Awakening character will make his appearance. Who is this character? You'll see!**

**Number01BlazblueFan - I would love to add characters from Kagekurui, Bungou Stray Dogs and Radiant but in due time.**

**Synchro - all characters you mentioned will appear in future chapters and fics.**

**RubyBlack11 - there are two Tales characters making an appearance in this chapter.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

**-EARTH 419-**

**Halidom of Ylisse**

The sun is about to see but everyone continues to journey towards their destination. Rolf van Kelamis and Pit has already recovered from the Pegasus' kick and is now having a conversation with Virion and Sully.

Speaking of conversation, Kenji Kazama and Rin Toosaka is having one with Robin and Frederick.

"So... we were there in the middle of the woods when all of a sudden the blonde bundle of annoyance and I started an argument on how to set a tent right...'' Kenji says, "... our argument are so loud, it attracted a lot of bears.'' he said, "And the next thing we know... the bears chases us all around our campsite." he finished with a blank look.

"How did you survived that bear attack?'' Robin asked.

"We've climbed the nearest and biggest tree, we stayed up that tree until the bears left... which unfortunately took a long time... sevens hours to be exact." Kenji replied with a still blank look.

Rin snorted, "Wow... sounds like something Kirito and the others did when they went camping.'' she mused.

"How so?'' Frederick asked.

"Like Kenji and his merry-men of morons, Kirito and the others climbs up a tree when they got chased by wolves." Rin replied, "They managed to drive the wolves away by throwing small explosives.'' she said.

"What's up with you people getting chased animals?" Frederick asked in bewilderment.

"I've been asking that question myself numerous times." Kenji grumbled.

As everyone continues to walk forward, Lissa noticed three people up ahead of them, "Hey... who are those people?'' she pointed out.

Everyone looks forward and saw three people walking head of them. Kenji, Rin, Stahn Aileron, Pit, Ram, Rem and Rolf's eyes widen as they immediately recognized the three people walking ahead of them, two young men and one young women to be exact.

The first young man has a fair skin tone, a dark-brown bushy hair and a narrowed eyes concealed by a dark sunglasses. He wears a flak jacket over a shinobi attire. His outfit consists of a grey shirt with matching pants under his light-grey button-up jacket. The jacket also has a hood which he keeps over his head, a bandana-style forehead protector and dark-blue sandals. This is Shino Aburame.

The second young man has a messy brown hair and has brown eyes. He wears a black turtlenecked full bodysuit with white linings underneath a red & black cropped jacket with blue & white linings and a yellow lightning-like flare design at the sides, black strapped belt with a wide silver buckle, white gloves and a red arm-shieled on his left arm, knee boots with silver shin guards and padding. This is Kor Meteor.

The young woman has a short black hair and has purple eyes. She wears a short crop vest strapped two bulky shoulder armor over an orange crop top, black shorts with green & orange belt, black thigh-high socks, white boots, black arms-sleeves and orange gloves. This is Rutee Katrea.

"Ah! Rutee!" Stahm called out.

"Alongside Kor and Shino!" Ram added.

Shino, Rutee and Kor turns around and saw them, "Stahn!" Rutee replied in glee, "And the other guys!" she added.

Ram facefaulted, "Who the hell is she calling the other guys." she grumbled in annoyance.

"You know those people?'' Chrom asked.

"Friends of ours from the guild." Kenji replied, "And the girl over there is Stahn's girlfriend.'' he pointed out with a grin which earns him a glare from the spiky-haired blonde.

"But what are they doing here?'' Robin asked.

Rin shrugged her shoulders, "Either the guild send them here to help us or something different." she replied.

Shino, Rutee and Kor then met up with them, "Hey, everyone.'' Rutee greeted before winking at Stahn, "Hello, my prince."she teased as Stahn rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Great to see you guys, too." Kenji greeted back, "But what are you guys doing here?'' he asked.

"We're just about to make our way towards Ylisse from Regna Ferox when we came across you guys.'' Kor replied with a smile.

"Woah! Back up there a minute... you came from Regna Ferox?!" Pit pointed out with a surprise look.

Shino nodded, "Yes." he confirmed, "Six of us went towards Regna Ferox for a task, three members of our group stayed there while three of us decided to head towards Ylisse since we heard that you're there.'' he explained, "But it looks like you guys are heading towards Regna Ferox." he pointed out.

Rin nodded, "Indeed.'' she affirmed, "Prince Chrom's country is currently at war with another country called Plegia and they want to enlist aid from Regna Ferox." she explained.

"Well... good luck with that, the folks back there are pretty on high-alert at the moment, they were pretty hostile when we made our first presence there." Rutee stated with hands on her hips.

Stahn crosses his arms, "I see... what did you do this time?'' he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Rutee facefaulted, "For you information, I have done nothing to anger them." she replied.

"What's going on over there?'' Chrom asked in concern.

"Aside from having some sort of tournament." Shino spoke, "The country is on high-alert for any intruders from Plegia and they'll confront anyone they find suspicious.'' he explained.

"That's concerning.'' Robin muttered before turning to Chrom, "What should we do now, Chrom?'' she asked.

"We pressed on forward, we'll figure out things once we get there.'' Chrom replied.

"Hopefully." Kenji added.

Before anyone could speak, they saw a young boy, same age as Lissa, running towards them. The young boy has a messy brown hair and has brown eyes. He wears a blue & dark-blue tunic shirt with a string tied around his waist over a white collared shirt, light-gray pants and brown boots. His most notable feature is the cooking pot on his head and the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.

"Halp!" the boy shouted, "You gots to help us!" he cried, "I'm beggin' you, milords!" he pleaded.

"Woah! What got him so scared?'' Ram asked in confusion.

The boy then stops in front of them as Chrom spoke, "Slow down. What happened?" he asked.

Suddenly, they saw a man, a Brigand to be precise, running towards them and his eyes are dead set on the boy.

The Brigand grinned evilly, "Oy! There's the wee piglet!" he exclaimed.

Chrom gritted his teeth, "…Great. Bandits." he muttered.

"Everywhere we go... there are always bandits." Kenji grumbled.

"And men... that bandit is ugly...'' Kor commented in disgust.

The Brigand the noticed everyone, "What's this? A little lording come to watch over his chattel?" he mused, "Haw ha—Aw, damn me!" he tried to let out a laugh when he suddenly recognized whom he is dealing with, "Sh-Shepherds!" he squawked in panic.

"That's right." Chrom affirmed, "So, what'll it be?" he asked as he brought out his blade, "Run and live? Or fight and die?" he suggested pointing his weapon at the Brigand.

The Brigand gritted his teeth, "Rrgh!" he grunted before making a run for it.

"Yeah! That's right, run! You big piece of shit!" Stahn shouted.

Chrom then turns to the boy, "Quickly, lad. What happened here?" he asked in concern.

"Y-yes, milord! Right away, milord! …Er, if it please Your Graciousness." the boy spoke nervously.

"Maybe just hold off on titles for now." Rin advised.

"What's your name?" Chrom asked.

"Donny." the boy replied, "Er, that is, Donnel... Your Majestyful." he clarified, "I live in the village just beyond, sir." he said.

"I guess that'll do." Chrom said, "Now, what happened?" he asked.

"That rotten-toothed, pig-stinkin' bandit you just ran off attacked us!" Donnel replied, "Er, pardon my language, You Lordliness." he apologized.

Stahn then spoke, "No problem." he said while pointing a finger at Kenji, "His mouth is a lot worse that you are." he mused as Kor grabs him and puts him on a headlock.

Donnel then continued, "I'm the only one what got away, and even then just barely." he stated, "They were roundin' up others to haul 'em off to a bandit cam...'' he explained.

"Those fiends! How dare they ransack a village full of innocent people!" Rolf exclaimed in anger.

"Took the words right out from my mouth!" Sully said.

"Please, sir! You gots to save them folks!" Donnel pleaded, "My ma's one of 'em, and… she's all I got in this world!" he cried, "Please, Your Royal Highness!" he begged.

Chrom gritted his teeth, "This blasted war seems to spawn more evils by the day." he muttered in disbelief, "All right, Donny. We'll save your ma." he declared.

"Aw, thank you, milord! Thank you!" Donnel said in gratitude.

Rolf then got on Victor and brought out his harpoon, "Pot wearing Donnel-boy! Please lead us to your village!" he commanded, "We will help vanquished those hooligans that ransacked yer village!" he declared.

Donnel nodded, "Just follow me, everyone.'' he replied.

"A little detour before heading to Ferox!" Pit mused.

Rutee then steps forward, "Need some help everyone.'' she offered, "We figure that the three of us should at least give you guys a hand before we continue our way towards Ylisse." she stated.

Chrom nodded, "Much appreciated." he replied in gratitude.

**-BREAK-**

Night time has arrived at a small village. The Farfort is a small village on an island in Southeastern Ylisse. This is Donnel's village and it's currently at the hands of a group of bandits. The villagers are seen held hostage in the middle of the place surrounded by armed bandits.

Meanwhile, the Brigand from earlier is currently talking to the leader of the leader of the bandits is an ugly middle-aged man has a neck-length slicked back red hair, brown eyes, faded facial expression and has red marks on his face. He wears a brown furred shoulder cape, brown wooden arm circlets, wooden arm gauntlets, brown baggy pants tied by strings with a large circular buckle and sandals. This is Roddick.

"And you're sure a'this?" Roddick asked.

"On the grave of my sainted mother, I swear it." the Brigand replied, "It was Chrom and his Shepherds, and no mistake!" he affirmed.

Roddick chuckled, "Heh heh heh. A fancy lord'll fetch a high ransom from noble folk." he mused, "We'll have the little man squealin' for mercy in no time!" he declared.

Then a woman from the hostages spoke, "We got nothin' left to take, sirs!" she exclaimed, "Please, let our children go!" he cried.

The woman slightly portly, she has a brown hair tied in a short, low ponytail and has brown eyes. She wears a green and black dress that nearly reaches her toes, and she wears brown sandals. This is Donnel's mother.

"Quit yer bleatin'!" Roddick yelled at her.

"Oy, Roddick!" the Brigand spoke, "I think this cow's the mum of the brat what ran away." he pointed out.

Roddick looks at her and grinned, "Say, I know this one." he mused, "You're the wife of the man what broke my rib last time we were 'ere." he pointed out.

"And you killed him for it, monster!" Donnel's mother spatted, "I wish he'd done for you first!" she exclaimed in pure hatred.

"Small wonder the brat's got more brass than brains if you're his mum." Roddick mused, "Guess we'll see for ourselves when we catch him, eh?" he said, "Maybe we'll even make ya watch as we gut him! Bwa ha ha!" he said while letting out a laugh.

"N-no! Please, he's just a boy!" Donnel's mother cried.

"Bwa-ha-ha! I don't care!" Roddick exclaimed in glee.

"Gods... help us..." Donnel's mother cried.

**-BREAK-**

Meanwhile we see everyone at a forest near the village with Donnel leading them.

"This here's where they've taken up camp, Your Lordshipness." Donnel pointed out with his finger pointing towards North.

"Stick to one title, ya dimwitt!" Kenji exclaimed in annoyance.

"Er... right. Thanks, Donny." Chrom said, "Stay close, now." he advised.

This taken Donnel aback, "Beg pardon, milord?" he spoke, "You don't mean…?" he trails as he realized what Chrom meant, "I... I can't fight, sir!" he reasoned, "I ain't never even stuck a pig before!" he added,

Chrom was surprise by this, "Oh, sorry. I just assumed...'' he apologized, "I mean... look, just stay here. You'll be fine." he advised.

"I wish I was strong as you sirs and madams!" Donnel said, "Kick that scum out single handed, I would!" he cheered.

"Then you should fight and grow stronger." Chrom ordered.

"But I ain't-" Donnel tried to say but Chrom interrupted.

"No man is born a warrior, Donny." Chrom spoke, "And farm work makes for fine training - a sickle's not far from a sword, after all." he said, "Bandits may be tougher than wheat, but the principle's the same." he stated.

"Warrior-slash-Prince Chrom-boy is right, Pot-wearing Donnel-boy." Rolf spoke, "A farmer is as tough as a warrior! Not only a farmer must protect his or her livelihood from wolves and other predators, a farmer also must protect his or her village from hooligans such as those bandits!" he stated with a proud smile.

"Wow, Rolf! Best speech you had so far." Ram mused.

Donnel looks around at everyone before letting out a sigh, "A-all right, milord." he replied, "As you say, I'm no warrior. But these're my people." he said, "I gots to do what I can!" he said in determination.

Chrom nodded, "Everyone in place?" he asked.

Donnel gulped, "R-ready!" he replied nervously.

Lissa then pats his shoulder, "Don't worry... everything is going to be all right.'' she reassured with a smile,

Donnel slightly blushed, "O... Okay..." he replied.

**-BREAK-**

Meanwhile back at the village. As the villagers prayed for someone to save, the bandits walks around goofing around with each other while talking how much they want to kill the people here.

Roddick is seen sharpening his knife when the Brigand from earlier is seen running towards him, "Roddick! Roddick! They're here!" he called out getting his attention, "The shepherds are h-" he tried to say only for a morning star to smash on his head, killing him instantly.

The morning start then retracted back to Rem as everyone arrives at the village.

Roddick grinned as he stares at the new arrivals, "Well, well... if isn't it Prince Chrom and his Shepherds.'' he said, "This is going to be interesting.'' he mused.

Kenji then steps forward, "Shut up ugly, we're taking the village out of your grasp.'' he declared with a glare.

And with that... the two factions charges towards each other as the battle unfolds!

**Get Ready For Battle! No Escape!**

**BEGIN!**

**(Play Fire Emblem Awakening OST - Divine Decree)**

"Fight and get stronger, he says..." Donnel muttered, "Guess it can't hurt to try." he said, "I sure hope I don't get in the way! Gosh, that would be just awful...'' he stated.

Shino calmly let's out a swarm of insects from his sleeves, the insects then quickly waves towards the bandits, pinning them all on the ground while squirming in fear. One bandit tried to strike Shino from behind but the shinobi simply dodges and quickly punches the bandit on the face, knocking him out.

Miriel charges up magic in her hands as a bolt of lighting strike down on one bandit killing him on the process while Vaike squats down as he sizes up another bandit before charging towards him, jumping up high before bringing down his axe on his target, killing the bandit down.

Sully charges forward while riding on her horse as she swung her Iron Lance and hits her target on the head while Virion brought out his bow and arrow while aiming it at another bandit before shooting his arrow towards his target, hitting him directly on the head.

Kellam stomps his foot on the ground as he glares at a bandit as he charges forward and jabs his lance towards his target, creating a hole on his target's chest while Stahl charges forward while riding on his horse as he swung his Iron Sword and hits a bandit, killing him.

Stahn charges forward and swung his sword at a bandit and immediately decapitates him while Rutee charges towards another bandit, she then performs an upward slash in the air hitting her target, followed by a diagonal slash that leads her back to the ground as the bandit crashes down to the ground.

Kor slashes his sword horizontally to the right hitting one bandit on the process, emitting a series of slashes at various angles upon the target while Rin outstretched her arms forward before firing dark-red magical shots towards her targets, killing them one by one.

Ram and Rem works together by taking down every bandits on their paths, Ram then shoots out a slash of wind that cuts one bandit in half while Rem smashes her Morning Star down on one bandit's head, crushing his on the process.

Pit then began firing numerous arrows towards his targets, defeating them one by one. Pit then brought out a cannon and quickly fires it towards another group of bandits, blasting them off the ground.

Frederick charges forward on his horse while he raised his lance up high as his horse trotted it's way towards a bandit before stabbing it down with his lance on his chest while Robin charges her hands with magic before shooting out a magical beam towards another bandit, blasting him to pieces.

Lissa brought up her staff as she fires out a magical spell towards a bandit, making him explode while Chrom pulls out his sword from the ground before charging towards another bandit before swinging his sword at his target, hitting it across it's chest.

Rolf & Viktor charges forward as the former brought out a large hammer before smashing his hammer on every bandits on their path, smashing every bandits' heads into bits.

Donnel twirled a massive log above his head, "C'mon, Donny!" he shouted charging forward thrusting the log towards one bandit with all might at towards the head, beheading the scoundrel on the process.

Kenji then faces Roddick, "Time them castle whelps learned what us wild-born men can do!" Roddick mused.

Kenji charges towards the Roddick as he began to hit him with his briefcase. He swung his unorthodox weapon towards Roddick's neck before smashing down his briefcase on top of his head causing him to fall down to the ground, Kenji then finishes him by stomping the his head hard to the ground.

"Gahaugh! Nngh... This ain't... where..." Roddick grunted before dying.

**BREAK OUT!**

And with every bandits taken care off, the group has saved the village, the villagers and their livelihoods.

Pit pats his hands, "Welp! That takes care of them!" he mused.

Rolf nodded, "Indeed! The hooligans are no match for the son of shepherd and friends!" he declared proudly.

"We did it! We're rid of them bandits for good and all!" Donnel cheered.

"A worthy first victory, Donny." Chrom praised, "You fought well." he said.

"I'll say... he has potential." Kenji pointed out.

Donnel then looks around and saw his mother, "Ma! Ma, it's me!" he called out to her.

"Oh, Donny!" Donnel's mother cried in relief as she embraces her son, "Thank goodness you're safe! I was worried near to death, boy! I can't thank you enough for savin' my son and our village, milord." she said in gratitude, "...Donny! Where are your manners?! Take a knee and thank His Lordness!" she advised.

Donnel rubs the back of his head, "Er, I can't begin to repay all what you done for us, sir! Th-thank you!" he said in gratitude.

"You led the charge, Donny." Chrom pointed out, "We just picked off the stragglers. Hone your potential and use it to keep this village safe." he advised

And with that, the group decided to take their leave when Donnel spoke, "W-wait! Please!" he called.

Everyone turns back to him, Chrom then spoke, "Something wrong?" he asked.

Donnel rubs the back of his head, "I has a request, sir. If it please Your Gracelines..." he says, "Take me with you, milord! Lemme be a Shepherd like you! I'm good with livestock, I am! Please, sir!" he exclaimed.

"Hush now, you fool boy!" Donnel's mother scolded.

"I want to hone my... whatever he said." Donnle said, "I want to keep this place safe!" he exclaimed, "I never thought I was good for nothin' more than shovelin' dirt..." he said, "But milord showed me there's more I can do. More I needs to be doing!" he claimed.

"You needs be knowin' your place, boy! A farmhand's no fit for a royal-" Donnel's mother tried to reason but was interrupted.

"Actually, we'd be thrilled to have him." Chrom spoke, "The Shepherds need every good man we can find, and your son fought bravely." he said with a smile.

"Y-you're very kind to say as much, Your Lordshipness, but..." Donnel's mother tried to reason but she then let's out a sigh, "Well, you're a man grown now, Donny. I s'pose you can make up your own mind." she said.

"Aw, Ma…" Donnel said.

"You just come home safe, love." Donnel's mother advised, "I'll see that the village is still standin' when you return a hero." she said, "...Well?! Off with you, then! Glory's waiting', boy!" she cheered.

"I ain't fightin' for glory, Ma." Donnel said, "I'm fightin' for you!" he claimed, "But if I do find some glory, I'll be sure to bring it home for you!" he said with a smile.

And with that, the group alongside Donnel left the village as Donnel's mother watches them go.

Donnel's mother let's out a sigh, "Just come home alive, Donny." she said with a smile.

**-BREAK-**

Later back on the road to Regna Ferox, Rutee, Kor and Shino decided to head towards Regna Ferox.

"So, your heading towards Ylisse?'' Rin pointed out.

Kor nodded, "Yeah." he confirmed, "Might as well head there and see if there's anything we could do to help while you guys on Regna Ferox." he stated.

Rutee crosses her arms, "Hopefully... we don't get any hostile reactions this time around.'' she grumbled.

"You won't... unless you do something that warrant hostility that is.'' Stahn pointed out earning him a stink eye from his girlfriend.

Chrom chuckled, "Anyway... if you ever meet the Exalt, please tell her that we're doing fine." he said.

Shino nodded, "Will do." he replied.

Frederick then spoke, "I think it's about time we continue our travel." he suggested.

"Well then, we'll see you guys again in Ylisse." Rutee said, "See ya, my prince.'' she said with a wink to Stahn whom rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

And with that, the two sides parted ways as they pressed on towards their destinations.

Rin the spoke, "By the way... did anyone of you ask who the other three that stayed back in Regna Ferox?'' she asked.

"You know... that completely slips off my mind." Kenji replied.

**And I'm done with this chapter, I hope you all enjoy the cover of the game's first paralogue.**

**These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

**Shino Aburame is from the Naruto series**

**Kor Meteor is from Tales of Hearts**

**Rutee Katrea is from Tales of Destiny**

**Donnel, Donnel's Mother and Roddick are from Fire Emblem Awakening**

**I believe you guys have figured by now that Donnel is my all time favorite character from Fire Emblem Awakening and believe it or not, Donnel is pretty popular. I mean, Donnel had a lot of players to restart the game just for him, let that sink in. Also, don't worry, Shino, Kor and Rutee will appear again in later chapters.**

**Next chapter... the gang arrives at Regna Ferox!**

**Until then paalam!**


	5. Warrior Realm

**A/N: And I'm back alongside a new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter and I'm so glad that I'm not the only one that likes Donnel.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - the Devil May Cry 5 story is up to debate. A few Marvel and DC characters will appear in the future.**

**And without further ado, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

**-EARTH 419-**

**Regna Ferox**

Regna Ferox is a meritocratic kingdom, located north of the Halidom of Ylisse. Unlike the peace-loving Ylisse, Ferox is a militant nation that values strength over all things although they are still firm allies of Ylisse.

Unlike Ferox's religious neighboring countries, Ferox does not worship any sort of deity. Ferox tends to look down on formalities and diplomacy, valuing physical strength and skill above all else. To Ferox, physical prowess speaks louder than words.

Ferox has always had two rulers known as the Khans since its founding. As of recent times the nation has been run by the two most recent Khans: Flavia of the East and Basilio of the West. However, despite having two rulers, only one is in true power at a time and can supersede the other. The ruling Khan is decided in a grand fighting tournament at Arena Ferox. Every so often, the tournament is held and both Khans select an individual to be their champion. This champion cannot be a member of that Khan's family and is generally an outsider that they recognize for their strength and skill. This is to prevent blood feuds. Whichever champion bests the other in the tournament allows their Khan to be ruler until the next tournament.

Much like all nations of the realm, Ferox was founded during a period known as the Schism. After the fall of the Fell Dragon Grima, one of the jewels for the Fire Emblem was safeguarded by Ferox; the red jewel, Gules.

And it's currently snowing there.

"Wooh! Who turn on the AC!" Pit exclaimed rubbing his hands on his arms.

"Goddammit! Rutee and the others should've had told us that it's fucking cold out here!" Kenji Kazama yelled in annoyance.

"Be strong, orange-haired Kenji-boy, endure the harsh cold winds like a man!" Rolf von Kelamis exclaimed. Rolf seems doing fine with the cold.

Rin Toosaka then turns to see Donnel wearing a poncho made of sheep's wool, "Hey, Donny, where did you get that poncho?'' she asked.

"I brought mine just in case we come across with something like this." Donnel replied, "Guess I made the right decision." he mused.

Lissa then shivers from the cold, "Brrr! I'm f-f-freebing!" she exclaimed.

Donnel notice her predicament, so he took off his poncho and handed it to Lissa, "Here, yer majesty, ya need more than I do." he offered.

Lissa blushed as she accepted the poncho, "T-Thanks..." she said before putting on the poncho and immediately felt warm, "Huwaa~ Thanks, Donny.'' she said smiling at Donnel with gratitude.

Donnel blushed at the sight of her smile, "N-No prob..." he replied rubbing the back of his head.

Frederick the spoke, "Anyone who's feeling cold, please stand beside my horse." he offered, "She'll shelter you from the wind." he said as Ram, Rem and Vaike did so,

"Woohoo-hoo-hoo! So cold!" Pit wooed, "Stahn! It's so cold!" he cried.

"Then wrapped yourself with you wings, Jesus Christ!" Stahn Aileron exclaimed in annoyance.

Kellam let's out a sigh, "Do they STILL not see me?" he asked himself, "Perhaps Chrom will talk to me if I... wave my... hands around..." he said while waving his hands around to no avail.

Robin then noticed something from a far, "So is that the fortress?" she asked.

Chrom nodded, "Yes, the Longfort." he replied, "It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox." he explained.

"The khans that rule Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners." Frederick stated, "Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy." he reminded.

"Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best." Chrom admitted, "Remember, everyone: your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse." he advised.

"You heard him, Ram." Stahn spoke, "Mind your actions.'' he mused.

"Shut up!" Ram exclaimed.

A few minutes later, the large group arrives in front of the fortress.

Frederick then noticed something, "Trouble in the wind, milord: the Feroxi Guard are mobilizing." he pointed out.

"Ah... hell no." Kenji muttered in annoyance.

"What?! Why?" Chrom exclaimed in confusion.

Frederick shrugged his shoulders, "Miss Katrea was right, Regna Ferox is indeed in high alert." he confirmed, "But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice." he said, "We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe." he advised, "Perhaps we ought pool our supplies and select which Shepherds to deploy? Loath as I am to trust her, Robin might offer some valuable insight in this..." he stated.

"Indeed, she IS our tactician, after all." Chrom said, "So, Robin? What do you suggest?" he asked.

Before Robin could utter a reply, a loud voice interrupted them.

"Halt! Who goes there?!" the voice demanded.

Everyone looks forward and saw a woman leading the Feroxi Guards. The woman has a short blonde hair and has red eyes. She wears a large and bulky silver colored armor over a black bodysuit, silver arm gauntlets and gloves, and silver-armored boots. This is Raimi.

Chrom then steps forward, "In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the khans!" he replied.

"Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!" Raimi threatened.

"Wow... Rutee was right, Ferox' welcoming committee is pretty hostile." Stahn pointed out with a blank look.

"Try and reason with her." Rin said.

Frederick nodded as he spoke, "Hold, milady!" he called out, "We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest." he explained.

"My only interest is keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!" Raimi replied in defiance.

This taken Frederick by surprise, "B-brigand?" he repeated, "Now see here-" he tried to explain but was interrupted.

"You think you are the first "Ylisseans" to try and cross our border?" Raimi pointed out, "I have the authority to fell such impostors where they stand." she exclaimed.

"Uh-oh... this ain't looking good." Donnel pointed out in concern.

"Do we look like a brigand?'' Ram asked indecorously, "We're not even ugly." she said.

"Goddamn that woman and her paranoia." Kenji grumbled.

Frederick then stood his ground, "How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!" he exclaimed.

"Ha!" Raimi let's out a laugh, "Yes, indeed... and I'm the queen of Valm!" she mocked, "You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes?" she pointed out, "Mmm... Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way." she suggested, "You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!" she challenged.

Chrom gritted his teeth, "Rgh... Emmeryn won't like this at all..." he muttered, "Please, good lady! If you'd just listen-" he tried to reason but once again fell into deaf ears.

"I've heard quite enough! Attack!" Raimi ordered as several soldiers above the fortress walls throw their spears at Chrom, who braces himself. Suddenly, he is whisked away to safety by a pegasus.

Chrom then found himself riding the Pegasus alongside a person, "Sumia...?" he spoke the person's name.

"You're not injured, are you, Lord Chrom?" Sumia asked.

"N-no... I'm fine." Chrom replied as they continue to soar through the air.

Sumia turns to her with a smile, "Thank goodness." she said with a smile.

Chrom was mesmerized by her smile but he immediately turns his attention back at the problem at hand as more Feroxi knights throw their spears at Sumia and Chrom, "Sumia!" he said as he brought out his blade.

"U-Understood." Sumia replied as she and Chrom dodge the incoming weapons and flew away towards the others.

And with that, they got away safely from the enemy's reach as they regrouped with the others.

"Oh, Captain, I'm so relieved I made it in time." Sumia said in relief.

"That goes double for me, Sumia!" Chrom replied with a smile, he then turns to the Pegasus, "And this... is this the same ornery Pegasus we met on the road?!" he pointed out in surprise.

Sumia nodded, "Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she?" she cooed petting the winged horse, "...Once you really get to know her..." she pointed out.

"That's the same Pegasus from before?!" Kenji said in awe, "Huh? Explains why Rolf and Pit looks so afraid right now.'' he pointed out.

Everyone turns to see Rolf and Pit hiding behind Miriel and Sully, "Keep the winged horse away from Rolf and winged-boy Pit." Rolf cried covering his face with his arms.

"I don't want to get my face get kicked again!" Pit exclaimed also covering his face with his arms.

"Get a hold of yourself, both of you!" Rin exclaimed.

Chrom chuckled as he turns to Sumia and the Pegasus, "Well, many thanks to you both." he said in gratitude.

Lissa giggled, "I think the Pegasus is blushing!" she pointed out.

Frederick then spoke, "And I think we had all best focus on the situation at hand!" he exclaimed.

"Chrom, they're coming!" Robin cried.

"More hostiles up ahead!" Stahn shouted.

Chrom got himself ready, "All right. The Feroxi way it is!" he said.

Sumia looks forward, "Phila said Pegasi can fly far afield, but they're highly vulnerable to arrows." she muttered as she pets the winged horse, "Don't worry, girl. I'll watch out for archers for both our sakes!" she reassured.

As everyone got ready for battle, Chrom felt something from behind, "Why do I feel like I'm being watched...?" he said to himself in confusion.

"Um, sir? ...Sir! Right here, sir!" Kellam called out.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Chrom demanded.

Kellam was seen standing behind Chrom, "I'm standing in plain sight, sir." he spoke, "Right he-" he tried to say but was interrupted.

"BWAAAH!" Chrom yelled in surprise. He then immediately realized who's behind him, "Oh! I-is that you, Kellam?" he pointed out, "When did you arrive?" he asked in confusion.

"The same time as you." Kellam replied, "I've been with you all along." he claimed, "Er, I AM still a Shepherd, right? It's quite the honor, after all. I'd hate to lose it. Sometimes I-" he tried to say but Chrom cuts him off.

"Of course, Kellam. Forgive me." Chrom said," You're just so... quiet, I completely-" he tried to explain.

"Quite all right, sir, quite all right." Kellam reassured, "I've been told I'm easy to miss." he admitted.

"At least the Feroxi didn't find you." Chrom pointed out.

"I've been calling to you and waving my arms for several minutes..." Kellam explained, "I don't think they've so much as glanced this way." he said.

"You almost sound disappointed." Chrom pointed out.

"Well, I just... I'm glad you finally saw me!" Kellam said with a smile, "Just try to keep an eye out from now on?" he advised.

Kenji then transforms his briefcase into a tennis ball shooter, "They're getting close!" he announced.

Robin then began to think deeply, "Hmm…" she hummed.

"What is it, Robin?" Chrom asked.

"I've been thinking about how you rode with Sumia earlier..." Robin says, "Do our unit always have to fight one-on-one?" she asked.

"Are you suggesting we pair up?" Chrom pointed out, "That's an interesting thought... I admit, I'd resemble a pincushion right now if it weren't for Sumia and her mount." he stated.

Robin nodded, "Exactly." she confirmed, "By pairing up, units could lend each other added offense and defense..." she explained, "It might also allow quicker soldiers to ferry slower units great distances..." she followed, "Yes... Yes! I'm sure of it. This opens up all sorts of strategic possibilities! We should try it whenever the opportunity presents itself." she finished with a smile.

Chrom smiled, "It already feels as though Robin has been a Shepherd forever." he mused, "It's funny how fighting alongside someone speeds friendships along... and the more we fight side by side, the more valuable those friendships become!" he said in determination.

Rem then noticed something on the snowy ground as she picks it up, "What's this?'' she mused showing it to Frederick.

"A key!" Frederick said, "We can use it to open the fortress doors." he said.

**Get Ready For Battle! No Escape!**

**BEGIN!**

**(Play Fire Emblem Awakening OST - Divine Decree)**

Miriel charges up magic in her hands as a bolt of lighting strike down on one guard, knocking him out on the process while Vaike squats down as he sizes up another bandit before charging towards him, jumping up high before bringing down his axe on his target, knocking the guard into sweet consciousness.

Sully then charges forward while riding on her horse as she swung her Iron Lance and hits her target on the head while Virion brought out his bow and a non-lethal arrow while aiming it at another knight before shooting his arrow towards his target, hitting him directly on the head, knocking him out.

Kellam stomps his foot on the ground as he glares at one knight as he charges forward and jabs his lance towards his target, knocking his target down to the ground while Stahl charges forward while riding on his horse as he swung his Iron Sword and hits a bandit on the head, knocking him out.

Stahn charges forward and swung his shield at a one knight and immediately smashes his shield at his target making him fall to the ground while Rolf & Viktor charges forward as the former brought out a large hammer before knocking his hammer on every knights on their path, Victor even tackles one knight which sends him flying towards his companions, knocking them all down.

Ram and Rem works together by taking down every guards on their paths, Ram then shoots out a slash of wind which blows a group of guards away while Rem smashes her Morning Star down on one knight's chest which sends him crashing to his allies.

Pit then began firing numerous arrows towards his targets, defeating them one by one. Pit then brought out a cannon and quickly fires it towards another group of bandits, blasting them off the ground.

Frederick charges forward on his horse while he raised his lance up high as his horse trotted it's way towards one knight before hitting his target down with his lance on the chest while Robin charges her hands with magic before shooting out a magical beam towards another guard, blasting off of the ground.

Lissa brought up her staff as she fires out a magical spell towards one knight which caused an explosion, sending the knight flying in the air while Donnel twirled a massive log above his head as he charges forward thrusting the log towards one guard with all might at towards the head, hitting hit target square on the face, knocking him out silly.

Sumia holds on tight on her Pegasus as she eyed her target, "Begone!" she yelled as before stabbing her iron lance on one guard's chest, knocking him down while Chrom pulls out his sword from the ground before charging towards another guard before swinging his sword at his target, hitting him across it's chest which sends him crashing to the ground.

Kenji then faces Raimi, "Let our battle sound out the truth of your words!" she challenged.

Raimi charges towards him as she swung her sword down but Kenji easily dodges it, Kenji then aimed his tennis ball shooter and began to unleash fast-hard hitting tennis balls towards her. As Raimi gets pelted by tennis balls, she quickly uses her shield to block the attack but Kenji wasn't finished as he charges towards her and kicks her shield hard, pushing her down to the ground. Raimi got up quickly only to meet a vicious running knee-kick to her jaw, courtesy of Kenji which dazes her on the process, Kenji then finishes her by doing a superkick across her face.

Raimi spoke, "Then your claims were... true..." she grunted as she fell down to the ground in defeat.

**BREAK OUT!**

And with that, the battle is over as Raimi got onto her knees, "A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom." she apologized, "I truly took you for brigand impostors." she said, "But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have!" she praised, "I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally." she said.

Chrom nodded, "That would be most appreciated, thank you." he replied as Raimi takes her leave.

"Amazing." Robin spoke in awe, "Her whole demeanor changed." she mused.

"Bipolar much." Kenji commented.

"In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words." Frederick explained, "I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here.'' he muttered.

"Still kinda bipolar if you ask me." Kenji said.

"So can we get going, Chrom?" Lissa asked.

Chrom nodded, "Yes, it's not getting any warmer." he said.

"Aah! So cold! It's so cold, Stahn, so cold!" Pit complained.

"Shut up!" Stahn yelled, "Complaining won't get you out of the cold!" he exclaimed in annoyance.

As the large continues their way through the fortress, they come across three individual of which Kenji's group recognized. These persons are Asbel Lhant, Cheria Barnes and a young girl. The girl has a petite frame and she has a lavender hair with long pigtails that reach down to her legs, and has lavender eyes. Her attire consists of a gray suit with a pink over-vest that has magenta lining. She wears a black belt that connects to her white leg warmers, and on her arms are large dark blue gloves, fastened by red rings at the top. She wears light pink shoes, with a red ribbon on each, and an anklet on her right foot. This is Sophie.

"Guys! Over here!" Cheria called waving her hands.

"Well look who decided to show their faces." Kenji spoke as Asbel, Cheria and Sophie approaches them, "It's the father, the mother and the daughter.'' he announced.

Cheria suddenly went red, "Shut up! Don't call us that!" she squawked as Asbel rubs the back of his head while Sophie tilts her head.

"Friends of yours?'' Donnel asked.

Ram nodded, "Yup." she confirmed, "Now we know who the other three that came here with Rutee and the others." she pointed out.

"Rutee never told you?'' Sophie asked.

"More like that we forgot to ask." Rin replied.

Asbel chuckled, "By the way, we came across Raimi earlier, I guess you all got the same welcoming party as we did days ago." he mused.

"A welcoming party that nearly got us killed!" Kenji exclaimed in annoyance.

Rin crosses her arms, "By the way, why did the three of you stayed here while Rutee and the others went to Ylisstol?" she pointed out in question.

"Well, I believe you've already heard that this nation is on high-alert for any intruders, such as bandits, posing as Ylisseans." Asbel pointed out, "So, we decided to stay here for a while and aid them as much as we can." he said, "That... and the fact that the Khan has taken a liking to me." he admitted while rubbing the back of his head.

Cheria pouted, "I hope they realize that you're already "taken"." she mumbled.

"So, what brings you all here?'' Asbel asked.

Rin gestures one hand at Chrom, "Prince Chrom's country is currently at war with another country called Plegia and they want to enlist aid from Regna Ferox." she explained.

Asbel nodded, "I see." he replied.

"I think we should go and meet up with up with the Khan." Kenji said, "We need to get this done fast before the Plegians make their move." he stated.

Chrom nodded, "Indeed." he replied in agreement.

**And that's it for this chapter. I apologized if the chapter is short. With the exception of the epilogue, I mostly write chapters that is beyond 4000 words but this chapter fell short. Hopefully the next chapter won't be as short as this.**

**These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

**Raimi is from Fire Emblem Awakening**

**Sophie is from Tales of Grace**

**Anyway... here's an omake for anyone to enjoy.**

**-OMAKE-**

Back in Normal Earth at the Uzumaki Villa, we see the Heavy and Neptune riding a jeep across town.

The jeep is running fast... like really, recklessly and dangerously fast.

"EEEEEKK!" Neptune shrieked as she held on her seat, "See?! This is the reason why I don't want to ride in your jeep!" she exclaimed.

The Heavy let's out a big laugh, "Don't worry, Neptune!" he reassured, "There are life vests under our seats, so we'll be okay!" he claimed.

"Is that so?" Neptune said, "Then drive faster!" Neptune cheered as the Heavy snickered.

Later that day at one cafe, we see Neptune alongside Rin, Nepgear, Miku Hatsune, Rita Mordio and Orochimaru sitting-by at one table.

Neptune is playing a game on her tablet. When suddenly, her head perks up straight, "Wait a minute...'' she spoke when realization hits her.

Oh, the life of an idiot... so easy to take advantage of.

**And that's the omake! I hope you all enjoy it and hopefully got the joke.**

**Next chapter, the group will be meeting the Khan and Chrom is facing a familiar masked warrior.**

**Until then paalam!**


	6. Two Falchions

**A/N: Hello there, someonestupED here and I'm back with a new chapter. Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter despite being short and I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the omake which is really nice since it's been so long since I wrote one.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - I'm actually excited to add Rimuru, Booker, Percy and Takato in my fics but not right now. As for Shin and Action Bastard that's up for debate.**

**Bloodred2002 - I might add some musical numbers in future chapters but if you want some examples, please check the Rainbow Rocks fic. I'm considering World of Light storyline in the future.**

**And without further ado, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

**-EARTH 419-**

**Regna Ferox**

Walking through the fortress' corridors, we see Raimi leading everyone towards the main hall.

Raimi turns to Chrom, "Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan." she advised.

Chrom nodded, "Of course." he replied as Raimi walks away to fetch the Khan.

"All traces of her hostilities from earlier are now gone.'' Kenji Kazama mused, "I'm really, really sure that she's bipolar." he said.

Rin Toosaka rolls her eyes, "To you... everyone is bipolar." she said.

"The khan is away?" Robin asked.

"Out training, I'd wager." Chrom replied, "The khans of Ferox prefer battle to politics." he stated, "Or rather, battle IS their politics." he pointed out.

"So, they're like barbarians with political views." Kenji mused, "I wonder if 'trial by combat' is often an occurrence here?'' he asked.

"Most likely." Frederick replied.

"A warrior ruler, eh?" Robin mused, "I can picture him now..." she says, "A giant of a man of unparalleled thew, his broad chest covered in hair, hehe..'' she said in amusement.

Then a woman enters the main hall, "Am I now?" she asked, "Please, do go on!" she said. The woman has a dark skin tone, has blue eyes and pink lips, she has a messy blonde hair tied in a high ponytail. She wears a red & white sleeveless body armor, a red shoulder armor, black arm sleeves with white cuffs underneath a brown strapped arm gloves, black mini skirt, brown thigh-high stockings, red & white shin guards and brown boots. This is Flavia.

"Huh?" Robin said in surprise.

"Woah! The Khan is a she!" Pit exclaimed in shock as Rem whacks him at the back of his head with a slipper.

Chrom was also surprised, "You're the—?! Er, that is to say... The khan, I presume?" he asked nervously.

Flavia nodded, "One of them, yes—the East-Khan." she confirmed, "My name is Flavia." she introduced herself, "I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox." she stated.

"Thank you, but I'm confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us." Chrom replied, "Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?" he asked.

Flavia nodded, "Yes." she confirmed, "Those Plegian dogs!" she snarled, "We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours." she stated

Chrom gritted his teeth, "Damn them!" he cursed, "I... Forgive me, Your Grace. That was... indelicately put." he apologized.

"Ha!" Flavia let's out a laugh, "Damn them and damn delicacy!" she mused, "Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech." she stated.

"A nice place for foul mouths like Kenji." Ram muttered.

"I heard that!" Kenji yelled.

"In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards." Chrom said.

Flavia let's out another laugh, "Ha ha! Now that's Feroxi diplomacy!" she mused, "Yes, I like you already." she said, "I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse." she stated.

"What?! Why not?!" Lissa asked in surprise.

"Is there a reason why?'' Rin asked.

Flavia nodded, "I lack the authority." she replied.

"Forgive me, but I don't understand." Chrom said, "Aren't you the khan?" he pointed out.

Flavia nodded, "As I said, I am ONE of the khans." she clarified, "In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years." she says, "The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so..." she explained.

"So, we are to receive no aid at all?" Chrom pointed out.

"Not if you always give up so easily!" Flavia replied, "The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions." she claimed.

"What does that have to do with us?" Kenji asked with a blank look.

Flavia grinned, "The captain of my border guard informs me your Shepherds are quite capable." she pointed out, "Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament?" she suggested, "I would have Asbel to do it for me but he has been helping us non-stop, I might as well let him rest.'' she stated as Asbel Lhant rubs the back of his head sheepishly as Cheria Barnes let's out a growl. Her growl scared Pit, Stahn Aileron and Rolf Van Kelamis that they hid behind Sophie, "If you win and I become ruling khan, I will grant your alliance." she said.

"I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions." Chrom stated.

Flavia let's out another laugh, "Ha! On the contrary." she says, "The khans themselves do not fight... they choose champions to represent them." she pointed out, "Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans! We don't involve comrades or kin for the same reason. Over time, it was decided the tournament should be fought by outsiders. Although the outsiders have never included foreign royalty." she explained, "That I know of! Ha! Regardless, it is your choice to make." she said.

Kenji turns to Chrom, "So... what are you going to do?'' he asked.

Chrom thought about it, "There is no choice, East-Khan." he said, "My people are desperate." he admitted, "We face not only Plegia's constant attacks, but now the added threat of the Risen." he pointed out, "If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel." he declared.

Flavia let's out another laugh, "Ha ha! Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom." she mused, "I do hope you survive the tournament!" she said, "Come, I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held." she said, "But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan." she warned.

"He shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity." Chrom declared.

Flavia smiled, "Well spoken again... I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!" she declared.

"I wonder who is this able swordsman she's talking about." Rin thought out loud.

Kenji facefaulted for a minute before grinning, "I think I have an idea." he mused.

A few minutes later, the large group arrives at the arena which is currently filled with spectators. And in the middle of the battle zone is a familiar looking masked youngster with blue hair, it was Lucina disguised as Marth.

"Chrom! Look!" Lissa pointed out.

"I see him." Chrom replied.

Kenji snickered as he turns to his AWA cohorts, "Hey guys look... it's Marth~" he mused as the rest of the AWA gang began to snicker, fully aware that Marth is actually Lucina.

From her position, a tick-mark appears on Lucina's head.

Stahn then pats Chrom's shoulder, "Well, Chrom, good-luck." he said.

Chrom nodded as he enters the arena and came face to face with "Marth", "Marth! One question, before we begin?" he asked but "Marth" didn't respond. Chrom sighed, "Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us!" he said as he draws out bis blade, Falchion. "Marth" then draws her blade out as well... which is a Falchion, much to Chrom's surprise, "Where did you get that?" he asked, "There's no way..." he muttered.

**Get Ready For Battle! No Escape!**

**BEGIN!**

**(Play Fire Emblem Awakening OST - Conquest (Ablaze))**

And with that, Chrom charges towards "Marth". Chrom leaps from the floor up high, he did a 450 spin before smashing his blade down but "Marth" blocked his strike with her sword.

The two began to clash swords, "Marth" spun and tried to hit Chrom but swatted it away, "Tell me... who taught you to fight like that?" he asked as he attacks and evades at the same time.

The two then locked blades before pushing each other away, both then adjusted the sword in their hands before charging towards each other, their swords crosspaths but did no damage to each other.

Chrom turns around to see "Marth" leaping from the floor up high, she did a 450 spin before smashing her blade down, "My father!" she yelled but only hits the ground as Chrom dodges the attack.

"Marth" stood up and pointed her blade at Chrom whom can only look at her cautiously.

"Marth" then spoke, "Let us fight with honor. May the best soldier win!" she exclaimed.

Chrom then charges forwards, the two's swords then clashes once more, "Who is your father?" he asked as he locks swords with his opponent.

"I've said enough for one day, sir." "Marth" replied pushing him away.

Chrom then stood his ground, "Hmph. Is that how it is?" he says, "Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude." he said, "But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you." he declared.

"Marth" scoffed, "Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance..." she said, "We shall see who shames who!" she exclaimed.

And with that, the two once again locked blades, trying to overpower one another. Chrom then managed to push her away but she retaliated by swinging her blade from the right but Chrom dodges it, Chrom then swung his blade from below as "Marth" leaped backwards, missing the strike as she landed gracefully to the ground.

"Marth" once again charges forward, she thrusts her blade forward which Chrom blocked with his blade however the tip of her blade nearly touches him, Chrom with all his strength pushes her back, Chrom then charges forward tried to stab her multiple times but "Marth" gracefully dodges his strikes.

Meanwhile with everybody else, they watches Chrom and "Marth" go against each other in awe.

"Woah! Look at them go!" Donnel cheered.

"As expected of our majesty." Frederick spoke, "He is going all out." he pointed out.

"But his opponent is no slouch either." Rin pointed out.

"Yeah... Marth is really good." Robin said, "Both of them are a par to each other." she stated.

"If I know Prince Chrom better, I'll say that they're related." Stahn mused.

Lissa giggled, "No way that's true." she said as Kenji got into deep thinking.

Back with Chrom and "Marth", both of them once again clashed swords while trying to overpower each other. Suddenly, Chrom's sword slid down and nearly hitting "Marth's" hand, the tip of his blade then touches the handle of "Marth's" blade. With all his might, Chrom yanked the blade out from "Marth's" grip before sending her blade flying to the sides, Chrom then pointed his blade near her throat as she stood still.

"Checkmate.'' Chrom mused.

"Marth" raised her hands in defeat, "Impressive... if not surprising..." she said.

**BREAK OUT!**

And with that, Chrom won the tournament as everyone let's out a cheer with the AWA gang being loudest, they were cheering as if they witnessed an awesome wrestling match from a small indie wrestling promotion.

Robin took noticed of this, "I see that you guys enjoys fights like these." she pointed out.

Stahn chuckled, "Yeah... it get your blood pumping in excitement!" he replied, "We totally should totally hold a tournament one day in our place." he mused.

"I'm up with that." Asbel said in agreement.

Chrom then rejoins everyone as Flavia approaches him with a smile, "Well fought! You have my respect."she said, "And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs." she stated.

"Truly? Thank you, East-Khan." Chrom said in gratitude.

"I should thank you!" Flavia replied, "It feels like ages since I've held full power." she cheered, "Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!" she exclaimed in joy.

As Flavia left the room, a man enters the place. The man is very tall with a dark skin tone, a bald head, a small beard and has dark eyes with an eyepatch covering his left eye. He wears a large yellow neck armor with purple-colored feathered hood, a black high-collared long-sleeve crop top, yellow shoulder armor and arm guards, a yellow waistline armor that resembles a championship belt, black pants, yellow knee-high shin guards and black soles. This is Basilio.

Basilio spoke, "Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it.'' he said.

Chrom turns to Basilio, "I'm sorry, have we met?" he asked.

"I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power!" Basilio replied.

"Woah... Robin's description of a warrior earlier fits this guy." Cheria stated as Robin blushed.

"You're handy with a sword, boy." Basilio complimented, "I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man." he said.

"What do you know about him?" Chrom asked.

"You mean that "Marth"?" Basilio pointed out, "Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur." he said, "All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat." he explained, "It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things!" he mused, "Baha! Anyway, he's gone now." he said, "Up and fled the moment the tournament ended." he stated.

"He's so dark and mysterious..." Lissa said with a sigh.

"Sounds like Marth's got at least one fan." Robin pointed out.

Lissa blushed, "Well, I mean, c'mon... he IS sort of dreamy, isn't he?" she pointed. Her statement made Donnel jealous for some reason.

"And YOU'RE sort of dreaming!" Chrom exclaimed.

"Yowch! Lighten up, Big Brother. I was just kidding." Lissa said.

"I don't know if we could treat that as a joke." Kenji muttered with a blank look.

Frederick then spoke, "Milord? Milady?" he called out, "If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home."he suggested, "The exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately." he stated.

Chrom nodded, "Right as always Frederick." he replied in agreement.

Basilio then spoke, "Hold, boy." he said, "Before you go, I have a little present for you." he claimed as a man enters the place.

The man is also tall with a dark-green messy hair and has sharp dark eyes. He wears a blue imperial longcoat with white furred trimmings and red sash tied around his waist, black strapped arm gloves with furred trimmings, white pants and black laced boots with white furred trimmings. This is Lon'qu.

"Who's the brute-looking guy?'' Ram asked rather rudely.

"This is Lon'qu, my former champion." Basilio introduced, "Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword." he reminded, "As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly." he stated.

"Marth beat him?" Lissa asked in surprise, "But he looks so big and strong...'' she said approaching Lon'qu.

"Away, woman!" Lon'qu squawked in panic.

Lissa was surprised by this, "Hey! Wh-what did I say?!" she exclaimed in shock.

Basilio let's out a laugh, "Ba ha ha!" he laughed, "Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge." he mused.

"A warrior with a gynophobia? Now I've seen everything." Kenji muttered in disbelief.

"Nonetheless, he is capable." Basilio said, "Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan." he added, "Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause." he stated.

"You're certain about this?" Chrom asked.

Basilio nodded, "Yes, yes. He's your man now." he replied.

Chrom turns to Lon'qu, "And Lon'qu? You have no objections?" he asked,

Lon'qu nodded, "He gives orders and I stab people. I think our roles are clear." he replied.

Chrom nodded back, "All right then. Welcome aboard." he said.

"Hopefully... we won't end up as another headache for me." Kenji grumbled in annoyance.

**-BREAK-**

**Halidom of Ylisse**

A few days later, after celebrating Flavia becoming the leading Khan the group return to Ylisse while Asbel, Cheria and Sophie stayed back at Regna Ferox. While the gang decided to rest at the garrison where they reunited with Katrea Rutee, Kor Meteor and Shino Aburame, Chrom and Lissa decided to meet up with Emmeryn in one room.

"Then Regna Ferox will support Ylisse?" Emmeryn said,"Thank you, Chrom. I knew sending you was the right choice." she said with a smile.

"You should see Ferox's warriors!" Chrom exclaimed in glee, "Perhaps now our people will be safe from-" he tried to say when Phila enters the room and hurriedly made her way towards them.

"Your Grace! M-milord!" Phila called out, "Forgive me, but I bring alarming news!" she exclaimed.

"Philia! Slow down, please! What's happened?" Emmeryn asked in concern.

"Plegian soldiers have been sighted inside our southwest border!" Phila reported, "They attacked a village in Themis and abducted the Duke's daughter." she exclaimed.

"B-but that would be... Maribelle!" Lissa gasped, "Chrom, we have to do something!" she cried in worry for her friend.

Phila spoke again, "There's more!" she added, "King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded HIS country." she claimed, "He demands we repay reparations for this _insult_." she stated.

"And we're to believe a dastard like the Mad King of Plegia?" Chrom asked in disbelief.

"Peace, Chrom." Emmeryn spoke, "We must keep our wits about us." she advised.

"We should put a sword in his gut and be done with it!" Chrom growled in anger, "The Mad King has been trying to provoke war with Ylisse at every step! He won't stop until he drags this whole continent to hell with him!" he exclaimed.

"I agree with the prince, Your Grace." Phila saod, "We must demonstrate to Plegia that such actions have consequences." she pointed out.

"I understand your feelings, Chrom." Emmeryn assured, "Truly I do." she said, "But if we give him the war he wants, then we lose, no matter what the outcome. Our last conflict nearly ruined the halidom. It left Ylisseans homeless and starving. We cannot repeat that mistake. I will offer parley with King Gangrel." she explained.

Lissa gasped, "Emm, no! You can't!" she cried.

"Please reconsider, Your Grace." Phila replied, "He cannot be trusted to act in good faith!" she said in concern.

"So we either choose to march to war or leave Lady Maribelle to die? No. I will not accept that." Emmeryn replied.

"Forgive me, Your Grace." Phila apologized, "I spoke out of turn." she said, "I know you will stand always by your own principles." she stated, "Pray, allow the pegasus knights to accompany you, though." she requested.

"I'm going, too." Chrom spoke, "Someone has to save you from your good intentions." he said.

Lissa steps forward, "And I want to be there for you AND Maribelle!" she declared in determination.

Emmeryn smiled, "As you wish." she accepted, "Thank you all. Your strength will be mine." she said in gratitude.

**-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at the garrison, we see everyone doing various things. At one table, we see Rin, Stahn, Rutee, Kor, Ram, Rem, Vaike, Miriel, Stahl and Virion having a conversation. At another table, we see Pit, Rolf, Donnel, Sumia, Sully, Lon'qu, Shino and Kellam also having a conversation, though no one seems to notice Kellam. Kenji, Robin and Frederick are standing by the entrance having a conversation while Victor the Goat is seen next to them eating grass.

Then Chrom and Lissa enters the place, "Gather your things everyone, we're moving out!" Chrom ordered.

"Mi'lord, what happened?'' Frederick asked in concern.

"Maribelle has been kidnapped!" Lissa cried in panic.

Those who knew Maribelle were taken aback at the fact that she got kidnapped. And while those who don't... well... "Who's Maribelle?'' Rutee asked.

"The Duke's daughter from a village called Themis." Sumia replied while sporting a look of concern.

Kenji narrowed his eyes, "I'm going to guess that those Plegians got something to do with this." he stated.

Chrom nodded, "Yes, King Gangrel of Plegia claims Lady Maribelle invaded HIS country." he said, "He demands we repay reparations for this _insult_." he furthered, "The nerve of that man!" he growled.

Kenji then grabs his briefcase, "Then we got no time to waste." he said, "Let's get going.'' he declared.

**-BREAK-**

Later we see Chrom, Robin, Lissa and everybody else walking through the halls until they stop and face each other.

"Well then! Is everyone ready to go?" Chrom asked, "It's a long march through the western mountains to the Plegian border." he pointed out.

Then a boy ran towards them. The boy has a short reddish-brown hair and has brown eyes. He wears a blue caped-mantle with white linings over a black wizard's robe with an armored belt wrapped around his waist, white tailcoat, black boots and a blue wizard's hat. This is Ricken.

"Captain! I'm all packed!" Ricken announced, "When do we leave?!" he asked.

Chrom was taken aback by this, "Ricken? How did you..." he tried to ask but shook his head, "Go back inside." he ordered, "You're no old enough for this mission." he said.

"But, Captain! You know my skill with magic! You know I can handle myself!" Ricken reasoned.

"I'd feel safer with your magic here, protecting the garrison. All right?" Chrom replied, "We're off, then. Be good." he advised.

And with that, Chrom, Lissa, Robin and everyone began to leave with Ricken being left alone.

"_Be good_?" Ricken muttered in disbelief, "Gods, how old does he think I am?" he complained, "...Well, I'll show him just how good I can be!" he exclaimed before running off.

**And that's that for this chapter! Once again... it fell short but I feel satisfied writing this time around, so I hope you all enjoy it.**

**These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

**Flavia, Basilio, Lon'qu and Ricken are from Fire Emblem Awakening**

**And here's another omake for you guys to enjoy!**

**-OMAKE-**

In a convenience store somewhere at the Uzumaki Villa, we see Yuu Koutari looking at a snacks cabinet, Mario and Luigi is seen standing in front of rows of freezers choosing a drink while we see Eren Yeager and Guiche de Gramont checking some magazines at the magazine racks.

Laxus Dreyar then enters the store as he walk past the counter, here we see Haruka Takayama and Nonon Jakuzure lined up at the cashier. The cashier, whom is none other than Chelsea, checking out a box that Haruka handed to her.

Chelsea then scanned the box but it couldn't read the bar code, she then checks it's price tag but it was blurry, "Erm... can't read the prize tag." she muttered. She then turns to one direction while holding the box up high, "Hey, Shirai!" she called out, "How much is the Vaginal Antisceptic again?!" she asked so loud that everyone from the grocery turns to their direction.

Haruka then ducks down, covering her face with her bag in embarrassment while Nonon let's out a chuckle.

**And that's the omake! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Until then paalam!**


	7. The Exalt and the King

**A/N: And I am back with a new chapter! Ever played Dead or Alive 6, Left Alive, ****ToeJam & Earl: Back in the Groove, Devil May Cry 5, One Piece: World Seeker, Tom Clancy's The Division 2 and Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice? I have! And I had fun playing these games! I have yet to finish each games though. Though I only managed to play Division 2 and Sekiro after borrowing a copy from a friend. Anyway, if ya haven't played these games, please do, I guarantee that you'll have fun... mostly.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - Yeah, Mamoru will make an appearance but the rest of the Senshi will appear before him though. The characters you mentioned, aside from Tanya, will make future appearances in either AWA Stories chapters or Mission fics. As why I excluded Tanya is because I had no idea which Tanya you were referring to.**

**bast234 - I'll leave that to your imagination.**

**Guest - You'll see.**

**And with that done, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

**-EARTH 419-**

**Border Pass**

Later that afternoon, everyone arrives at the Border Pass. The Border Pass is a mountainous area that lies in along the border of Ylisse and Plegia. On top of some rock formation, we see a woman and a deranged-looking man on top while watching everyone's arrival.

The woman is pretty tall with a dark skin tone. She has a long silver hair, she has red eyes and facial marking. Her entire are mostly colored black which includes a tight revealing thigh-length dress that exposes her cleavage and navel, she wears a criss-crossed belt, bridal detached sleeves and gauntlets, feathered accessory at the back, armored shoulder pads and headwear, armored sash around her waist, black legwear and ankle boots. This is Aversa.

The man is tall with a messy red hair and facial hair, red eyes and a grayish skin tone. He wears a yellow cape over a black baggy bodysuit with white collar and black fur around his neck area, he wears a gray belt with hip pads, circular pads around his waist and a dark-brown armored stilleto boots. He wears a crown on top of his head. This is Gangrel, the Mad King of Plegia.

Gangrel took noticed of everyone's arrival, "What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance?" he mused, "I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!" he exclaimed with a diabolical laugh.

"Who's the laughing weasel?'' Rin Toosaka asked.

"That's Gangrel." Frederick replied, "The Mad King of Plegia." he said in disdain.

"I know said this a lot but I'll say it again." Kenji Kazama spoke, "I don't like him.'' he said with a blank look.

Emmeryn then spoke, "King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us." she demanded.

Aversa then spoke, "The truth?" she mocked, "I can give you the truth." she said.

"Perhaps milady might first share her name?" Emmeryn asked.

"You may call me, Aversa." Aversa introduced herself.

Pit let's out a whistle, "Wooh... I must say... she's hot." he commented which earns him a fist at the back of his head courtesy of Rem.

Rolf Van Kelamis nodded, "Aye! Rolf must admit that she's pretty attractive." he admitted as Stahn Aileron grabs him and puts him in a headlock.

Emmeryn nodded, "Very well, Aversa." she said, "Is Maribelle unharmed?" she asked.

"Who?" Gangrel asked before remembering whom Emmeryn is talking about, "Oh yes, that little blonde brat." he mused.

"Yeah, her! Where is she?!" Lissa demanded.

Gangrel snaps his fingers as a brigand arrives dragging a tied-up Maribelle, "Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodyte!" Maribelle demanded as she tries to break free but to no avail.

"Maribelle!" Lissa exclaimed in worry.

Maribelle turns to everyone, "Lissa? Darling, is that you?" she called out.

Aversathen spoke, "This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent." she claimed, "And what's more..."she added, "She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home." she stated.

"LIES!" Maribelle yelled, "You speak nothing but lies, hag!" she exclaimed, "Did they not teach the meaning of the word "truth" in wretched-crone school?!" she mocked.

"You see?" Aversa mused, "No manners at all." she pointed out, "Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged." she said.

"I know for sure that she's lying." Kor Meteor spoke, "But this does not look good for us." he pointed out.

"I feel the same sentiment.'' Shino Aburame replied in agreement,

Gangrel then spoke, "Such a violent temper speaks to her guilt." he said, "This will call for a weighty punishment." he demanded, "And if she were to later confess to being an Ylisse an spy?" he insisted, "My goodness! It would take an act of CONSIDERABLE good faith to repair our relations." he stated with a grin.

"I have done nothing wrong!" Maribelle exclaimed, "It is they who should confess!"she demanded, "They are the ones who invaded Ylisse."she pointed out, "They razed an entire village!" she cried, "When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and charred homes of that village serve as my proof!" she exclaimed.

"Okay that ain't good." Donnel said in concern.

"That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem... something I hear of of late..." Gangrel pointed out, "But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers." he mused.

"Your Grace, please!" Maribelle cried.

Emmeryn then spoke, "Peace, Maribelle, I believe you." she said, "King Gangrel, I request that you release this woman at once." she demanded, "Surely you and I can sort out these affairs without the need of hostages." she stated.

"Without so much as an apology?" Gangrel mocked, "Why should I even bother with parley?" he asked indecorously, "I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper." he said with a grin.

"You black-hearted devil!" Chrom barked.

"Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt." Gangrel insulted as Chrom gritted his teeth, "Now then, Your Graceliness." he mused, "Perhaps we can arrange a trade?" he requested, "You give me the Fire Emblem, and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece." he offered.

"You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure?" Emmeryn exclaimed in shock, "But why?" she asked.

"Because I know the legend!" Gangrel replied, "The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized." he said, "I have desired it for years. YEARS!" he exclaimed, "...Yet my birthday comes and goes each year, and nothing from Ylisse. Hehehe...'' he explained with a deranged look.

"The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel: to save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need." Emmeryn explained, "Would you claim a more noble wish?" she asked.

"I want what every Plegian wants—a grisly end for every last Ylissean!" Gangrel replied, "What could be more noble than that?" he asked with a diabolical grin, much to everyone's horror.

Emmeryn gasped, "What?" she exclaimed.

"Surely you have not forgotten what the last exalt did to my people?" Gangrel pointed out, "Your father named us heathens!" he exclaimed, "His "crusade" across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!" he shouted.

Emmeryn shook her head, "I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings." she admitted, "But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes." she said, "Ours is now a realm of peace." she claimed.

Gangrel scoffed, "Yours is now a haven of hypocrisy!" she mocked, "Now give me the Fire Emblem!" he demanded.

"No, Your Grace!" Maribelle cried, "I'd sooner die than act as a bargaining chip for this filthy reprobate!" she exclaimed.

"No, Maribelle..." Emmeryn muttered in fear.

"Ugh..." Gangrel groaned, "Taaaaaalk talk-talk-talk-talk." he squawked, "It's time to speak louder than words!" he exclaimed, "This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity!" he declared, "I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, several brigands run toward Emmeryn, Chrom got in front o her and strikes one down, "Stay back! Or you'll all suffer the same fate!" Chrom demanded pointing his blade at the rest of the brigands.

Gangrel grinned, "Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one...'' he mused, "A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry. Bwa ha ha!" he exclaimed with a mad laughter.

Then more brigands charges towards everyone, "Heads up!" Rutee Katrea yelled, "We got more company!" she exclaimed.

Stahn brought out his sword, "Let's take them down!" he ordered.

Before anyone could do something, a rocket flew towards the brigands, it hits the ground which then immediately created a large explosion which blasted the brigands off the ground, much to everyone's surprise.

"Okay... I wasn't expecting that." Ram admitted.

"Where did that come from?'' Robin asked.

"Hey guys!" a voiced called. Everyone turns to see Minoru Shiraishi standing a few distance away from them with a red-colored rocket launcher on his shoulder. Minoru is currently wearing a red leather jacket over a black t-shirt with white stain-like design, black jeans and brown shoes.

"Minoru!" the AWA gang exclaimed.

"Another friend of yours?'' Frederick asked.

Rin nodded, "Yeah... another friend of ours from the guild." she replied.

"Hey, Minoru!" Kenji called out, "Did you came here alone?'' he asked.

Minoru shook his head, "Nope." he chirped, "Not alone on this one." he said.

On cue, a group of men came out from behind the tall rocks. Each men are wearing a matching white sleeveless uniform with blue scarf tie, blue pants and black boots. Each men are also wearing a white cap with the words "Marines" written on it. So obviously... these guys are the Marines.

And leading the Marines is an extremely tall man, way taller than Kellam. He has with a red mohawk and a mustache, and has dark eyes. He wears the standard marine uniform, consisting of a purple and white pinstripe suit with a coat draped over his shoulders. Underneath his coat lies a dark blue shirt and a light blue tie. He is of average height and very well-built. He carries around his weapon of choice, a katana, either attached to his right hip. This is Momonga, one of the Vice Admirals of the Marines.

The AWA gang's eyes went in wide in shock and surprise with Pit and Rolf's jaws dropping literally on the floor.

"You brought the Marines with you!" Rin exclaimed in shock and awe.

Minoru nodded, "Yup!" he chirped in confirmation.

Momonga stood tall, "Prince Stahn!" he called out, "My men and I are here to assist all of you in this situation!" he announced as the rest of the marines got themselves ready for battle.

Stahn facefaulted, "Uh... yeah... thanks..." he grumbled.

"Your friends timely arrival has gave us great advantage.'' Frederick spoke, "Now we have enough people to fight these brigands while protecting her Exalt at the same time." he stated.

"That's good but what about Maribelle?'' Lissa asked in worry.

"We need to find another way to save her." Rin muttered.

"I don't about you guys but I see a pipsqueak making his towards to where Maribelle is.'' Kor spoke.

"What?'' Chrom asked in confusion.

Meanwhile with the brigand and Maribelle, we see Aversa approaching Maribelle with a sinister smile.

"Poor, stupid girl..." Aversa mused, "Are you really worth fighting a war over?" she asked with a sick smile, "Years from now, you'll be remembered only as she who destroyed House Ylisse." she chuckled evily.

"No..." Maribelle muttered, "That's not... Oh, Lissa... Please, no..." she muttered in horror.

Suddenly, a blast of wind magic incapacitates the brigand holding Maribelle, the brigand got blasted away letting go of Maribelle as Ricken run towards her, much to Aversa's surprise.

"Maribelle! Go! You're free!" Ricken shouted.

"RICKEN?!" Maribelle exclaimed in shock, "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Just run!" Ricken replied, "We can talk about it later!" he said.

"Oh, is this your little boyfriend?" Aversa mused, "Isn't he just precious." she mocked.

Ricken glares at her, "Don't talk down to me, witch!" he yelled as he attacks Aversa with wind magic.

Aversa was blasted backwards from the attack, "Nngh! W-wind magic?" she grunted.

"Come on, Maribelle!" Ricken egged.

Maribelle nodded, "Right!" she replied.

And with that, Ricken and Maribelle ran off as Aversa got off the ground, composing herself.

Aversa glared at the two, "Wretched whelp!" she cursed, "I should..." she tried to say but stopped, "No. Our soldiers have them outnumbered." she said, "The brats will be dead long before they can reach their comrades." she stated.

"Bwa ha ha! I have my war!" Gangrel laughed madly, "Captain Orton!" he called out, "Remain here, and take down as many Ylisseans as you can." he ordered, "You can expect reinforcements from the forts as well." he added, "Now, do your best... at doing your worst! Bwa ha!" he mused before laughing madly once more as him and Aversa leaves the battlefield.

Then a man riding a wyvern enters the battlefield. The man has a brown messy hair, brown eyes and he has a thin facial hair. He wears a dirty yellow armored body suit with caged armored shoulder pads, arm gauntlets and dark-brown gloves over a brown high-collared shirt, brown pants with armored hip pads, knee pads and brown boots. This is Orton.

Orton chucked evilly, "This is going to be good." he mused.

And with that both sides clashed with each other.

**Get Ready For Battle! No Escape!**

**BEGIN!**

**(Play Fire Emblem Awakening OST - Conquest (Ablaze))**

As the Marines takes on the brigands, Momonga brought out his long sword and with one swing, he hits several brigands and were send flying in the air while Minoru wasted no time firing his rocket launcher towards a group of bandits, blasting them off the ground.

Lon'qu aimed his long sword at one brigand, "How well will you die?'' he asked as he charges towards his target and stabs his weapon at the bandit's chest, killing him.

Maribelle glares at one bandit, "Big Mistake!" she yelled as casted a lightning spell towards her target, blasting him to pieces.

Ricken then prepared a magical spell, "Don't look down on me!" he shouted before firing a spell towards another brigand, making him in flames.

Shino calmly let's out a swarm of insects from his sleeves, the insects then quickly waves towards the bandits, pinning them all on the ground while squirming in fear. One bandit tried to strike Shino from behind but the shinobi simply dodges and quickly punches the bandit on the face, knocking him out.

Miriel charges up magic in her hands as a bolt of lighting strike down on one bandit killing him on the process while Vaike squats down as he sizes up another bandit before charging towards him, jumping up high before bringing down his axe on his target, killing the bandit down.

Sully charges forward while riding on her horse as she swung her Iron Lance and hits her target on the head while Virion brought out his bow and arrow while aiming it at another bandit before shooting his arrow towards his target, hitting him directly on the head.

Kellam stomps his foot on the ground as he glares at a bandit as he charges forward and jabs his lance towards his target, creating a hole on his target's chest while Stahl charges forward while riding on his horse as he swung his Iron Sword and hits a bandit, killing him.

Stahn charges forward and swung his sword at a bandit and immediately decapitates him while Rutee charges towards another bandit, she then performs an upward slash in the air hitting her target, followed by a diagonal slash that leads her back to the ground as the bandit crashes down to the ground.

Kor slashes his sword horizontally to the right hitting one bandit on the process, emitting a series of slashes at various angles upon the target while Rin outstretched her arms forward before firing dark-red magical shots towards her targets, killing them one by one.

Ram and Rem works together by taking down every bandits on their paths, Ram then shoots out a slash of wind that cuts one bandit in half while Rem smashes her Morning Star down on one bandit's head, crushing his on the process.

Pit then began firing numerous arrows towards his targets, defeating them one by one. Pit then brought out a cannon and quickly fires it towards another group of bandits, blasting them off the ground while Rolf & Viktor charges forward as the former brought out a large hammer before smashing his hammer on every bandits on their path, smashing every bandits' heads into bits.

Frederick charges forward on his horse while he raised his lance up high as his horse trotted it's way towards a bandit before stabbing it down with his lance on his chest while Robin charges her hands with magic before shooting out a magical beam towards another bandit, blasting him to pieces.

Lissa brought up her staff as she fires out a magical spell towards one bandit which caused an explosion, sending the scoundrel flying in the air while Donnel twirled the massive log above his head as he charges forward thrusting the log towards another bandit with all might at towards the head, hitting hit target square on the face, knocking him out cold.

Sumia holds on tight on her Pegasus as she eyed her target before stabbing her iron lance on one bandit's chest, knocking him down while Chrom pulls out his sword from the ground before charging towards another brigand before swinging his sword at his target, hitting him across it's chest which sends him crashing to the ground.

Kenji then faces Orton, "I won't ask for your name." Orton mused, "Only your life!" he exclaimed.

And with that, Orton and his Wyvern charges towards Kenji, Kenji then rolls down avoiding Orton's first strike. Kenji then took a few steps back while transforming his briefcase into a machine, he then began to unleash a barrage of bullets towards the wyvern, the creature screeched in pain before charging towards Kenji. The orange-haired architect rolls down, stood up before resuming his firing bullets at the creature, Kenji then grabs a knife and immediately threw it towards the wyvern's right eye as the creature screeched in pain, Kenji wasted no time firing a rocket towards the creature's mouth making it's head explode into bits.

Orton then fell to the ground, he tried to get up but Kenji wasted stomping his head hard on the ground, dazing him completely, "This matters not." Orton spoke weaky, "Soon war will be upon... your soil... Heh heh..." he laughed.

Kenji then brought out a handgun and shot Orton on the head, killing him. Kenji then puts away his gun before shrugging his shoulders, "Meh... we'll wing it." he said.

**BREAK OUT!**

And with Orton dead and most brigands are defeated, the remaining brigands begrudgingly surrendered as the Marines apprehends them.

Lissa then ran towards Maribelle, "Maribelle! Are you hurt?!" she cried in concern.

"Nothing I didn't return twofold, darling." Maribelle reassured.

Robin the spoke, "We're just glad that you're safe." she said.

Maribelle turns to Robin, "Who...?" she was about to ask when she remembers her, "Oh. It's you." she pointed out.

Robin sighed, "Yes." she confirmed, "I know you're not especially fond of me, but it's a relief just the same." she stated.

Maribelle huffed, "Oh, it's not a question of fondness." she said, "I am simply protective of Lissa. My treasure is very sensitive, and... wait." she was saying when she realized something, "Am I really justifying myself to a commoner?" she asked herself, "Gods... Yes, well, I do...apologize for being curt." she admitted, "And... and... and you have my thanks for your part in the rescue. There, I said it!" she said with a huff earning a nervous chuckle from Robin.

Stahn chuckled, "Men... what a tsundere." he mused.

Rutee then turns to Rin, "Reminds me of someone." she said with a grin.

Rin facefaulted, "Don't look at me." she said in annoyance.

Meanwhile, Chrom, Frederick and Kenji are speaking with Emmeryn, "Forgive me, Emm, I acted rashly." Chrom apologized.

Emmeryn shook her head, "It's all right, Chrom." she reassured, "King Gangrel is the one at fault here. You were only protecting me." she pointed out.

Frederick spoke, "The Mad King will be rallying his forces, if they have not mobilized already." he pointed out, "I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy." he suggested.

Emmeryn nodded, "Of course, Frederick." she agreed, "It seems war is upon us." she pointed out, "We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs." she said.

Kenji then spoke, "I suggest we take tips from a person who has been in war before." he suggested as everyone turns to Momonga... some had to look up due to his massive height.

Momonga crosses his arms, "Then I shall be of an assistance." he offered.

"Just how big is this guy?'' Virion asked.

"Rolf has been asking that question for quite some time now." Rolf replied scratching his head.

**-BREAK-**

**Halidom of Ylisse**

After returning to Ylisstol, everyone began to get ready for war looming upon them. That... of course does not apply on everyone... just not at this moment.

Walking across the town, we see Kor, Pit, Vaike, Donnel and Stahl with the thoughts of war in their head.

"This stinks." Kor spoke kicking an empty can across the ground.

"I feel ya." Donnel said in agreement, "Getting caught in a war between two nations ain't a good thing.'' he commented.

"But the title of Five Finger Death Punch's second studio album says "War Is the Answer"." Pit pointed out.

"That's just the album's title, Pit, it doesn't mean a thing!" Kor exclaimed.

Vaike let's out a chuckle, "Don't worry gang, Teach is here!" he claimed, "Those no good Plegians won't stand a chance against me!" he boasted.

"Now I'm worried." Stahl mumbled.

"Hey there." a voice greeted. The five males turns to see a young woman sitting behind a stall filled with weapons and items. The young woman has a long red hair tied in a messy high ponytail and has red eyes. She wears a red cape with yellow interior over a long-sleeved red & yellow corset top with stitches, red baggy pants with red belt and hip paddings, silver arm gauntlets underneath a red fingerless arm gloves, and pink & white knee-high steel boots. This is Anna.

"You lads seems to be lacking with stuffs." Anna pointed out, "Wanna check out my shop? I may provide something that you need." she mused.

Stahl and the others approaches, "Hey... aren't you the same merchant that Sumia and I met a month ago from Dimsol Town?'' he pointed out.

Anna tilted her in confusion, "I don't know what you're talking about? I've been into a lot of towns but never once I stepped foot in Dimsol.'' she stated.

"Really? I'm pretty sure that was you." Stahl stated.

Anna thought about it when realization hits her, "Oh! That must be a family member of mine.'' she claimed.

"Family member?'' Vaike repeated.

Anna nodded, "You see... my family has a striking resemblance to each other, so each Anna you meet is not a single woman, but a large family of female merchants who all appear the same and even have the same mannerisms." she explained.

"Nurse Joy's version in this world." Pit mused.

"Probably." Kor replied.

"That explains things.'' Stahl said.

Donnel then began to check Anna's store, "I don't about you guys but were at war right now, so I guess it's best that we get everything we need.'' he said.

The others looks at each other before nodding, then they all began to look at Anna's store, looking for something useful for them to use.

Anna smiled, "Cha-ching." she chirped.

**And that's it for this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed it. I wanna make things clear though, Dimsol Town doesn't exist in the game, it's just a name of a town in this story that I just came up in a whim. Also, I wanted to add Anna in the story without doing any paralogue.**

**These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

**Aversa, Gangrel, Orton and Anna are from Fire Emblem Awakening**

**Momonga and the Marines are from One Piece**

**Next chapter... a skirmish will occur in Ylisstol, so please look forward for it.**

**Until then paalam!**


	8. Foreseer

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter and I'm glad that everyone likes the addition of Momonga from One Piece and by extension, Anna in the story.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - I would love to add Naofumi and Rapthalia but not right away. As for Zero Two... hmm...**

**Synchro - The characters you mentioned will appear in future chapters or in Mission Fics.**

**And with that done, let's get it on with the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

**-EARTH 419-**

**Halidom of Ylisse**

Later that night at the castle, Chrom is seen standing in the castle courtyard at night as he let's out a sigh. We then see Robin and Kenji Kazama approaching him with the latter eating an apple.

"Chrom?" Robin called, "What are you doing out so late?" she asked.

Chrom turns to them, "Oh, hi, Robin and Kenji." he greeted, "Just... dueling with some unpleasant thoughts..." he replied, "Tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers." he stated. Chrom was quiet for a minute before speaking, "But there's something you two should know first." he claimed.

"Does it had something to do of what that weasel king said?'' Kenji pointed out.

Chrom nodded, "...Not everything Gangrel said was a lie." he admitted, "The last exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many years. The violence... It was a brutal compaign, ending only with his death 15 years ago. Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering, but his war was no kinder to his own people. As the fighting dragged on, out army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon there was no food at all, and the kingdom began to collapse." he explained, "I was young, but I remember those dark times." he said, "...I know how they affected Emmeryn." he said solemnly.

"Such an experience would change anyone." Robin pointed out as Kenji took another bite of his apple.

Chrom nodded, "Indeed." he replied, "When our father died before her 10th year, he left her quite the legacy..." he says, "Plegia's desire for vengeance..." he added, "Our own people's unbridled rage..." he said, "My sister became a target for blame on all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults—and stones. She still bears the scar from one... But she never let them see her pain." he explained, "Only Lissa and I understood." he said.

"It must have been so hard..." Robin pointed out in understanding.

"How does the Exalt deal with those issues?'' Kenji asked.

Chrom shook his head, "I cannot claim to know how she does it, my friends." he replied, "I could not greet such hostility with warmth and patience." he admitted, "While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them." he said, "She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war. And when Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people "forgave" her?" he stated, "She never resented them for it." he pointed out, "She represents the best part of the halidom—the part most worth protecting." he claimed, "She IS peace." he said, "But some men would take advantage of that." he claimed, "Men like King Gangrel." he pointed out, "The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him." he said, "So perhaps I must be death's agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to." he finished.

"Well spoken, sir." a voice spoke.

Chrom, Robin and Kenji turns to see Lucina, still disguised as Marth, walking towards them. Kenji grins at her, much to her annoyance but does not show it.

"Marth..." Chrom spoke her "name".

"Good evening to you." 'Marth' greeted.

"How did you get here?" Chrom asked.

'Marth' pointed her finger at one direction, "The cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove." she replied.

Chrom was surprised, "There? But how would you...?" he asked, "Ugh." he groaned.

"You know the place, Chrom?" Robin asked.

Chrom nodded begrudgingly, "Yes." he confirmed, "I bashed in part of the wall while training the Shepherds." he claimed.

"The heck are you doing back then?!" Kenji exclaimed.

"It's only a small hole, and I'd thought it well concealed, but..." Chrom trails.

"Your secret is safe with me." 'Marth' reassured.

Kenji crosses his arms, "So... what are you doing here, Marth?'' he asked.

"I come here only to warn all of you." 'Marth' replied.

"Warn us?" Chrom repeated.

'Marth' nodded, "The exalt's life is in danger." she claimed.

This taken all of them aback, "What, Emmeryn?" Chrom asked in shock, "That's absurd." he exclaimed, "She's guarded at all hours." he pointed out.

"What if..." 'Marth' spoke, "What if I told you I have seen the future?" she claimed, "Would you believe me?" she asked, "A future where Emmeryn is killed." she claimed, "Here." she added, "Tonight." she finished.

"Seen the future?" Chrom repeated, "Have you lost your wits?" he asked in disbelief.

'Marth' sighed, "Yes, I expected you wouldn't believe me." she admitted, "So allow me to prove it!" she said as draws out her blade as Chrom tenses, placing his hand on his own Falchion.

"Marth...'' Robin calls out.

"What are you doing?'' Kenji asked in surprise, _"What the heck is Lucina is trying to do?''_ he thought.

"I'm about to save Chrom's life." 'Marth' claimed, "From him." she says as an assassin bursts from the bushes, charging towards her, 'Marth' tosses Falchion into the air and then leaps after it, catching his sword and bringing it down on the assassin, killing him in an instant. 'Marth' turns to everyone, "I trust this proof will suffice?" she asked.

Chrom nodded dumbfounded "...Yeah." he replied.

Then another assassin leaps from the bushes, surprising 'Marth', she turns to parry but trips over the fallen assassin's sword. Then the attacking assassin's blade slashes 'Marth's mask in two, revealing that 'Marth' is actually a woman.

_"There goes Lucina's disguise."_ Kenji thought with a blank look.

Chrom rushes past 'Marth', he swung his blade and cuts the assassin down, he then turns to face 'Marth' in surprise, "Wait, you're—You're a woman?" he exclaimed n shock.

'Marth' or Lucina, I'm calling her Lucina for now on, "And quite the actress, too." she mused, "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out until just now." she pointed out.

Suddenly, they heard an explosion that rocks the grounds, Chrom, Robin, Kenji and Lucina looks at each other in concern,

"What was that?'' Robin asked in surprise.

"That was an explosion and it came from inside!" Kenji exclaimed.

"Emm!" Chrom yelled as they rush towards the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere inside the castle, we see dozens of assassins gathered at one area alongside a tall man. The man is tall with slim figure and sickly, gray skin tone. He has a black messy, combed back hair with sideburns, a black beard with a skunk stripe and has red eyes. He wears a dark-purple cape over a black & purple wardrobe that reaches shin-levels, dirty-yellow & black boots, yellow armlets and a spiky headwear. This is Validar.

"Remember, I want the Emblem in my hand and Emmeryn dead on the floor." Validar instructed, "Let nothing distract you from either purpose." he ordered.

One assassin nodded, "As you will it." he replied before leaving.

Meanwhile among Validar's men, we see a young man with a conflicted look. The young man has a short red hair and has yellow eyes. He wears a large black cape over a brown & light-brown tunic with a brown chest strap and belt, black & brown baggy pants with brown straps, black & white laced arm-sleeves, black fingerless gloves, silver & green armored boots and a black headband. This is Gaius.

"Woah, woah, did I just hear that right?" Gaius exclaimed in shock, "We're to KILL the exalt?" he pointed out, "I'm just here for the plunder." he pointed out, "You know, line my pockets with some royal goods." he said, "The exalt's such a sweet lady.'' he stated, "Sure, I'll rob her blind, but I'd never harm her!" he admitted.

* * *

In one area where Emmeryn is located inside a room, she is currently guarded by Momonga, Minoru Shiraishi and several Marines from the outside.

"Emm!" Chrom called out.

Emmeryn turns to them, "Chrom! Take Lissa and flee while you still have time!" she commanded.

Chrom shook his head, "No! We're not leaving you!" she denied, "Just stay where it's safe!" he instructed.

"The assassins should scatter if we can defeat their leader." Robin pointed out.

Everyone then arrives as Kenji brought out his briefcase, "The rest are on position, so let's do this!" he exclaimed as everyone got into a battle stance.

* * *

With Validar, "Hmph! Two assassins and the little princeling was not even wounds?" he exclaimed in annoyance, "...Wait. Some of these actors do not belong on this stage..." he pointed out as he spotted Robin, "Ho ho! Can it be?!" mused, "After years of searching..." he spoke, "Tonight, fate truly piles gifts at my feet!" he cheered in glee.

* * *

Back with everyone, Lucina's Falchion begins to glow which she took notice.

"Falchion is gleaming..." Lucina muttered.

Chrom turns to her, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's not your concern." Lucina replied.

Chrom sighed, "Seems like nothing ever is with you." Chrom pointed out.

"My apologies." Lucina apologized.

"Just stay at Emmeryn's door with Sir Momonga and the others." Chrom instructed, "We'll handle the killers." he said.

"Chrom, please!" Emmeryn begged, "Flee while you still can!" she cried, "You each have but one life, and I do not wish it weighed against mine!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry, your majesty!" Kenji called back in Chrom's stead, "But were staying here to protect you and that's final!" he exclaimed.

"Okay... what do we do now?'' Rin Toosaka asked.

"I suggest we pair up and split into groups." Robin spoke, "One group will protect her Exalt while the rest will deal with the intruders.'' she stated.

Stahn Aileron nodded, "Good idea, let's do it." he replied.

Then a young woman with animal features appears from one corner. The young woman has a dark shoulder-length hair tied in braids with lops ears on top, and has red eyes with a few facial markings. She wears a dark-furred collar, a purple skimpy body armor, dark-furred armbands, black underwear with a string pouch wrapped around her waist, and purple thigh-high shin guards. This is Panne.

Panne looks around, "I knew there was wisdom in slipping in with those rogues." she mused, "Look at how these man-spawn claw at each other like savages!" she said in disgust, "I will repay my warren's debt and then wash my hands of their race." she stated.

"Woah... who is that?'' Pit asked.

"Another assassin?" Chrom deducted.

Lucina then spoke, "Hold! Panne is not your enemy." she claimed.

Chrom turns to her, "You know her?" he asked.

Lucina nodded, "I know... of her." she confirmed, "And I knew she would come here tonight." she claimed.

"Quite the prophet, aren't you?" Chrom mused.

"As you say." Lucina nodded, "And I swear to you, Panne is an ally." she insisted.

Chrom thought about it, he then nodded, "Good enough for me." he replied, "All right, Shepherds and allies! For now, we leave this Panne character be." he ordered.

"Is that wise, milord?" Frederick asked in concern.

Chrom nodded, "Marth has earned our trust." he replied, "She enjoys her secrets, I know." he admitted, "...Like her gender, for one." he pointed out, "But she's also saved our lives. Twice. And that's enough for me." he stated.

Lucina smiled, "Chrom... thank you." she said in gratitude.

Chrom smiled back, "Now, to the matter at hand: driving these scoundrels from our castle!" he declared getting into a fighting position.

"Lock and load, people." Kenji mused with a grin.

**Get Ready For Battle! No Escape!**

**BEGIN!**

**(Play Fire Emblem Awakening OST - Conquest (Ablaze))**

As the Marines takes on the assassins, Momonga brought out his long sword and with one swing, he hits several assassins and were send flying in the air while Minoru wasted no time firing his rocket launcher towards a group of assassins, blasting them off the ground.

Lon'qu aimed his long sword at one assasin, he then charges towards his target and stabs his weapon at the assassin's chest, killing him.

Maribelle glares at one assassin as she casted a lightning spell towards her target, blasting him to pieces while Ricken prepares a magical spell before firing a spell towards another assassin, making him in flames.

Shino Aburame calmly let's out a swarm of insects from his sleeves, the insects then quickly waves towards the assassins, pinning them all on the ground while squirming in fear. One assassin then tried to strike Shino from behind but the shinobi simply dodges and quickly punches the assassin on the face, knocking him out.

Miriel charges up magic in her hands as a bolt of lighting strike down on one assassin killing him on the process while Vaike squats down as he sizes up another asssassin before charging towards him, jumping up high before bringing down his axe on his target, killing the assassin down.

Sully charges forward while riding on her horse as she swung her Iron Lance and hits her target on the head while Virion brought out his bow and arrow while aiming it at another assassin before shooting his arrow towards his target, hitting him directly on the head.

Kellam stomps his foot on the ground as he glares at another assassin, he then charges forward and jabs his lance towards his target, creating a hole on his target's chest while Stahl charges forward while riding on his horse as he swung his Iron Sword and hits another assassin, killing him.

Stahn charges forward and swung his sword at another assassin and immediately decapitates him while Rutee Katrea charges towards an assassin, she then performs an upward slash in the air hitting her target, followed by a diagonal slash that leads her back to the ground as the bandit crashes down to the ground.

Kor Meteor slashes his sword horizontally to the right hitting one assassin on the process, emitting a series of slashes at various angles upon the target while Rin outstretched her arms forward before firing dark-red magical shots towards her targets, killing them one by one.

Ram and Rem works together by taking down every assassins on their paths, Ram then shoots out a slash of wind that cuts one assassin in half while Rem smashes her Morning Star down on one assassin's head, crushing his on the process.

Pit then began firing numerous arrows towards his targets, defeating them one by one. Pit then brought out a cannon and quickly fires it towards another group of assassins, blasting them off the ground while Rolf Van Kelamis & Viktor charges forward as the former brought out a large hammer before smashing his hammer on every bandits on their path, smashing every assassins' heads into bits.

As the fight goes on, Chrom then encounters Gaius.

"Drop your weapon, or die where you stand!" Chrom demanded pointing his sword at Gaius.

"Easy there, blue blood." Gaius cooed, "I'm not here to hurt anyone." he reassured.

"Yet you run with a band of assassins?" Chrom pointed out.

Gaius shrugged his shoulders, "Believe it or not, just trying to make a living." he claimed, "I'm a thief, see? Bust open doors, crack into chests... that kind of thing." he explained, "This lot said they wanted to break into some kind of vault but nobody said anything about murder." he pointed out, "I'd just as soon sit this one out." he claimed.

Chrom thought about it, "Hmm... Then perhaps you'd be willing to prove your good intentions?" he stated.

"Beg pardon?" Gaius asked.

"We need all the help we can get to save the exalt's life." Chrom replied, "You appear capable, and we could use any information you have about our foes." he stated.

"Oh, right—those good intentions." Gaius mused, "Fine then, I'll prove my sincerity... if you sweeten the deal." he said.

"You want gold? ...Fine, you scoundrel." Chrom replied in disbelief, "Let me just—oops." he tried to say when he dropped something.

"Looks like you dropped something." Gaius pointed out picking up a stachel, "What's in the satchel, mmm?" he mused.

"Nothing—candies from my little sister." Chrom replied, "I'm sure you-" he tried to say but was interrupted.

"Candies? As in, sugar candies?" Gaius asked with a slight tone of excitement in his voice.

"Well... yes." Chrom confirmed, "I assume they'd be sweet? But-" he tried to say but was interrupted again.

"IT'S A DEAL!" Gaius exclaimed with a grin.

Chrom stares at him in disbelief, "You'll risk your life if I give you... a bag of candy?" he asked.

"I said "sweeten the deal", didn't I?" Gaius replied, "Don't get me wrong, I'll take the gold, too. Later. Unless you've got more of these. ...Have you got more of these?!" he mused.

"Um... I'll ask Lissa." Chrom replied.

Gaius then charges towards his former ally with his Rogue Dagger in hands, "So long, sucker!" he mused before slicing his target on the neck area, killing him.

Frederick charges forward on his horse while he raised his lance up high as his horse trotted it's way towards an assassin before stabbing it down with his lance on his target's chest while Robin charges her hands with magic before shooting out a magical beam towards another assassin, blasting him to pieces.

Lissa brought up her staff as she fires out a magical spell towards one assassin which caused an explosion, sending the scoundrel flying in the air while Donnel twirled the massive log above his head as he charges forward thrusting the log towards another assassin with all might at towards the head, hitting hit target square on the face, knocking him out cold.

Sumia holds on tight on her Pegasus as she eyed her target before stabbing her iron lance on one assassin's chest, knocking him down while Chrom pulls out his sword from the ground before charging towards another assassin before swinging his sword at his target, hitting him across it's chest which sends him crashing to the ground.

Lucina pulls out her sword from the ground before towards one assassin, "You will not stop me!" she shouted before swinging her sword at her target, hitting it across the chest, killing him.

Kenji then faces Validar, "Emmeryn was supposed to be an easy target..." he muttered in annoyance, "You will pay for interfering in my designs!" he exclaimed in anger.

Kenji charges forwards as Validar fires numerous dark spells towards him, the orange-haired architect dodges every spells before driving a running-knee strike across Validar's jaws, dazing him a bit. Validar tried to strike again but Kenji wasted no time smashing his briefcase across Validar's neck before following it by a kick to the face which sends the leader of the assassins falling down to the ground, Validar tried to get but Kenji stomps his head hard to the ground.

"No... This is... all wrong... How could... you have known the plan..." Validar muttered in defeat before falling into unconsciousness, he was then consumed by a dark cloud engulfing him, much to Kenji's surprise.

"What the fuck was that?'' Kenji asked.

**BREAK OUT!**

After the battle, we see Chrom, Robin, Kenji, Phila, and Emmeryn are standing in a corridor.

"Thank the gods you're safe!" Chrom said to Emmeryn in assurance.

Emmeryn shook her head, "It is you I have to thank, Chrom." she said in gratitude.

"I beg your forgiveness, milord!" Phila spoke, "I failed in my duty—they should never have made it into the castle in the first place." she said.

"Peace, Phila." Chrom reassured, "You couldn't have known what was coming." he stated, "Only Marth could..." he tried to say but was interrupted.

"Marth?" Emmeryn asked.

Chrom nodded, "Yes, I would speak more with..." he tried to say only to find Lucina gone, "Um... Robin, Kenji, where's Marth?" he asked.

Robin glances around, "Hmm... An excellent question." she replied, "She was here a moment ago..." she trails.

"I think I saw her making her way towards the courtyard." Kenji pointed out.

"Not again!" Chrom exclaimed as he ran off.

"Hey, Kenji!" Stahn's voice called out. Kenji turns around to see Stahn alongside Gaius, "I found myself a new best friend." he mused with a grin.

Kenji facefaulted, "A new headache... just great.'' he grumbled in annoyance.

**-BREAK-**

Meanwhile that night at the castle courtyard, we see Lucina walking away from the castle. She then stops and turns to look at the castle, she then begins to walk away again as Chrom then arrives, intercepting her.

"Going somewhere?" Chrom asked, "You have a bad habit of leaving without saying goodbye, you know." he mused.

"Yes, I'm afraid I have a few bad habits." Lucina replied.

"Good ones as well—you saved my life, as well as both of my sisters." Chrom said in gratitude, "Is there some way I can repay you? Some favor I can grant?" he asked.

Lucina smiled, "Hearing you offer is reward enough." she replied.

"But there must be something..." Chrom insisted.

Lucina shook her head, "I already have what I came for: history has been rewritten." she claimed.

"And what future averted?" Chrom asked.

"After the exalt's untimely assassination, the Fire Emblem would be stolen." Lucina replied, "This, in turn, would lead to a great war, and soon to the end of mankind itself."she said, "But I'm sure that sounds like madness to you." she pointed out.

Chrom shook his head, "Strangely, no. It doesn't." he admitted, "Somehow I know I can trust you."he claimed, "And I hope someday to repay your favors." he said.

"Perhaps one day you shall." Lucina replied, "Until then..." she says as she walks away while Chrom watches her go.

**-BREAK-**

Meanwhile back to the castle corridor, where Panne now stands with the others.

"Brave taguel, there are not words enough to express my gratitude." Emmeryn spoke in gratitude.

"So you know our true name?" Panne huffed.

"Sorry, what's a taguel?" Robin asked in confusion.

"Baguel?'' Kenji asked with a dumb look.

"It's taguel." Panne corrected, "I am a taguel. The... The last taguel." she claimed, "We are shape-shifters." she said, "Most of your kind calls us "beast" or "coney" in the midst of their hunt." she explained, "I only helped because my warren owes Ylisse a debt. Do not think us friends, you and I!" she exclaimed.

"I don't understand..." Robin admitted in confusion.

"Yes, it's precious little your kind seem to understand." Panne pointed out, "It was man-spawn like you that invaded our warren and slaughtered my people." she claimed.

Emmeryn gasped, "What?! Is this true?" she exclaimed in shock, "Who would do such a thing?" she asked.

Panne scoffed, "Ha! Do not act so shocked." she said, "You are all the same." she pointed out, "Right down to your base desire to ruin and destroy all your touch—even each other." she exclaimed.

"There is truth to your words, perhaps." Emmeryn spoke, "I'm told that, in taguel society, everyone is treated as an equal." she stated, "Mankind could learn much from your warren." she said, "The words may come too late and mean too little, but I am deeply sorry. We have stolen your friends and family and made the world a lesser place." she apologized.

"Your Grace—you had no fault in this!" Phila exclaimed.

"You claim to be blameless, and yet you would apologize?" Panne bemused, "Pah! Your words are but wind." she scoffed.

"I know..." Emmeryn admitted, "But they are all I have." she confessed.

Panne stares at her, "You seem sincere, man-spawn." she pointed out, "You feel my pain as your own." she said, "I've never felt that before."she admitted, "Look at me." she said, "See what I am. I will never trust mankind." she claimed, "But you... Perhaps you truly are not like the others." she pointed out.

"All I ask if a chance to earn your trust." Emmeryn replied.

Panne then noticed Kenji, Pit and Stahn staring at her, 'What are you looking at?'' she demanded.

"Have you ever heard of Minks?'' Kenji asked.

"Or Beastmen?'' Pit followed.

"Or Faunus?" Stahn finished.

"What?!" Panne asked in confusion.

**-BREAK-**

**Dark Void**

Meanwhile in a dark void, we see Validar staggering around the dark place.

"Nngh... How?!" Validar growled, "My purpose is too significant... to be thwarted... here... Aaargh..." he exclaimed in anger as a person steps into view, only their lower body shown which caught his attention, "What? Who are you... Where did you... come from?" he demanded.

"I am the power that compels you." the person replied, "You will not perish here."he claimed, "It is not written. You must live on to author a destiny greater than you know." he stated.

Validar's eyes widen, "I-impossible! It can't be you! It can't be..." he muttered in shock.

"I am the wings of despair." the person spoke, "I am the breath of ruin." he claimed, "I am the fell dragon, Grima..." he introduced himself.

**-BREAK-**

**Halidom of Ylisse**

Back at Ylisstol at the castle corridor, we see Emmeryn, Chrom, Phila and Frederick are gathered around the area.

"It will take time to investigate how the assassination plot got so far." Phila spoke, "We have no leads at present." she admitted.

"It was Plegia! I'm certain of it." Chrom exclaimed, "They'd do anything for the Emblem." he said, "Emm, you can't stay here. Come to Ferox where it's safe." he suggested.

"And leave the people undefended?" Emmeryn asked, "War is at our borders, Chrom." she pointed out, "Do you expect Ylisse to stand against Plegia without a leader?" she asked, "They must know their exalt stands with them." she said.

"But if something happens to you? What then?" Chrom asked.

Frederick spoke, "Your Grace, perhaps you might relocate to the eastern palace for the time being?" he requested, "The other kingdoms would know nothing of it. You would be safer." he pointed out.

"Yes, please." Chrom said, "At least that. I can't leave for Ferox with you right in harm's way." he stated.

Emmeryn thought about it, "Hmm... very well." she accepted.

"Thanks, Emm. I mean it." Chrom said, "We'll escort you to the palace before we head north to the border." he stated.

**And that's it for this chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

**Validar, Gaius and Panne are from Fire Emblem Awakening**

**Please look forward for the next chapter.**

**Until then paalam!**


	9. Incursion

**A/N: I'm back again with a new chapter! Speaking of new... new animes are being aired this month! ****One Punch Man 2nd Season, Fruits Basket (2019), Kimetsu no Yaiba, Bokutachi wa Benkyou ga Dekinai, Carole & Tuesday and Fairy Gone are the animes that I look forward in watching this spring season!**

**Number01BlazblueFan - Those characters you mentioned are up to debate whether I add them in the story or not.**

**And with that done, let's get it on with the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

**-EARTH 419-**

**Breakneck Pass**

Breakneck Pass is an area located on Ylisse. We see Lissa, Chrom, Robin, and everyone else walking around the area alongside another person. The person is an old man has a short blonde hair and has gray eyes. He wears a green coned-hat with white folds and wears small glasses. He wears a green shoulder buttoned-cape with white collar and folds over a green robes, brown gloves and brown boots. This is the Hierarch.

"Ugh-huh... my back!" Kenji Kazama complained rubbing his soared back.

"You're having problem with you back while my feet here is killing me.'' Stahn Aileron grumbled.

Lissa groaned, "Ugh, my poor feet." she moaned, "I've got blisters the size of eggs!" she complained.

"Oh, it's not so bad, guys." Chrom pointed out, "Just a healthy little stroll!" he mused, "How are you holding up, Robin?" he asked.

"My legs feel like pudding..." Robin replied, "Your endurance astounds me, Chrom." she mused.

Chrom chuckled, "Hah! Should I carry you?" he offered.

"You can carry me!" Lissa quipped, "...No, seriously. I would really be okay with you carrying me." she stated.

"I wish Big Ed is here." Ram spoke, "He can carry all of us with just one lift and walk us up from here to Ferox." she stated.

"Just how strong is this Ed fella?'' Donnel asked.

"One that surpasses Rolf's strength." Rolf Van Kelamis spoke while riding on Victor with Rem sitting behind him, "The noodle head Ed-boy has strength of barbarians in the count of thousand." he claimed.

"Still remember the time when he drops that giant house on top of us." Rin Toosaka mused.

Virion turns to her in shock, "Are you serious?'' he asked.

The Hierarch the began to look around warily, "Hmm..." he hummed.

Frederic turns to him, "Is something troubling you, Hierarch?" he asked, "You keep glancing up at the peaks." he pointed out.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just a b-bit nervous I'm afraid." the Hierarch replied, "Gh-ghastly times, these!" he said.

"Chrom, who is that?" Robin asked.

"And why do we have to bring a wash-up old man along?'' Kenji asked indecorously.

"He is the Hierarch." Chrom replied, "He's been a friend of House Ylisse for many years. He guided Emmeryn during the early years of her rule." he explained, "Why do you ask?" he asked.

Robin puts on a thinking face, "I can't quite put my finger on it, but something feels..." she tried to say when suddenly two brigands run toward the group.

"Grah ha hah! Time to die, princey!" the brigand exclaimed in glee.

Chrom gritted his teeth, "Plegian soldiers? Damn!" he cursed, "How did they know we were here?" he asked, "Everyone! Prepare for battle!" he commanded.

As everyone takes on the Plegian soldiers, no one noticed the Hierach running off away from everyone and to the peaks. At the peak, we see several Plegian Soldiers and their leader looking down.

The leader is a man with a messy, sweep-back red hair, gray eyes and a faded goatee. He wears a red jumpsuit underneath a chest armor, shoulder armor are attached to his shoulders, brown gloves and boots. This is Vasto.

Vasto took a sniff, "Ahhhhhhhhh... Smell that, men?" he mused, "The winds of fortune are blowing our way!" he claimed with a grin.

The Hierarch the ran towards them, "Hold, sir!" he called, "I am the man King Gangrel told you about!" he claimed, "Did you not receive orders to take me into your protection?" he asked.

"I've orders to protect a man, true..." Vasto confirmed, "But I see no man here!" he exclaimed, "...Only a pig! A rasher of traitorous bacon that sold out his own sovereign!" he said in disgust, "And what do we do with little piggies, mmm?" he asked with a grin.

The Hierarch looks at him in fear, "Well, you... I mean, perhaps... You let them go free?" he requested.

Vasto raised an eyebrow, "Oh, are you a chicken now?" he pointed out, "Bawk bawk!" he mocked, "We've a whole barnyard in our midst! Well, it don't matter what you are. The axe will fall just the same!" he exclaimed.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeek!" the Hierarch screamed in panic as the brigands began to attack him all over, killing him on the process.

Vasto turns away, "Right! Now for the main event." he mused, "By moon's end, they'll be erecting statues of me in the capital! Ho there! Ylisseans! Give me the Fire Emblem and your wench of a ruler, and spare yourselves a gory end!" he demanded with a mad grin.

As everyone takes on the brigands, Chrom along with Lissa, Kor Meteor and Phila are protecting Emmeryn.

Chrom turns to Phila, "Phila, take Emmeryn to the rear of the column." he ordered, "We'll fend off these blackguards!" he exclaimed.

Then a young woman arrives alongside two males. The young woman has a waist-length red hair and has red eyes. She wears a silver-colored chest armor over a red & white dress that reaches her upper thighs with a belt strapped around her waist, she wears a small shoulder armor, elbows and arm guards over a red arm-sleeved fingerless gloves, a pink stockings underneath a red & white knee-high boots. This is Cordelia.

The first male has a shoulder-length spiky hair with matching red eyes. He wears a dark-blue mantle cape over a dark-blue sleeveless bodysuit with white collar and two gray belt straps around his waist, dark-blue arm sleeves with white cuff ends, gray fingerless gloves and gray & white boots. This is Kratos Aurion.

The second male has a shoulder-length hair and has sharp gray eyes. He wears a gray jacket with green and black highlights and furred collar over a yellow turtleneck and black goggles with black visors, brown pants, white & black creamed shoes, white gloves and two gauntlets with crystal on each arms. This is Hisui Hearts, the older brother of Kohaku Hearts.

Cordelia let's out tired breath, "No! Plegians here as well?!" she gasped, "Prince Chrom! Captain Phila!" she called out, "Beware! Enemy reinforcements to the rear! They'll be upon us soon!" she warned.

Everyone turns to them, "Is that... Gods, Cordelia?!" Phila gasped.

"Cordelia?" Robin asked.

"She's one of my knights. Young yet, but quite gifted." Phila replied, "But she was stationed on the border... Why...? Oh, gods! Could it mean...?" she exclaimed in dread.

Kratos and Hisui then joins Kenji's group, "Hisui! Sir Kratos! You're here!" Kor cheered.

"Additional help is here!" Hisui said with a grin.

"Hisui and I were making our way to Ferox to meet up with Asbel and the others when we came across Miss Cordelia." Kratos explained, "She was being chased by ruffians, so we save her.'' he said, "She told us her situation and decided to help her.'' he stated.

"Can you help us deal with these chums?'' Pit asked jabbing a thumb at the brigands.

Hisui let's out a grin, "We're more than willing." he replied getting his weapons out.

**Get Ready For Battle! No Escape!**

**BEGIN!**

**(Play Fire Emblem Awakening OST - Conquest (Ablaze))**

As the Marines takes on the brigands, Momonga brought out his long sword and with one swing, he hits several bandits and were send flying in the air while Minoru Shiraishi wasted no time firing his rocket launcher towards a group of brigands, blasting them off the ground.

Cordelia holds on tight on her pegasus as they flew towards her target, "Out of my sight!" she yelled as she spun her steel lance before stabbing her target on the chest.

Kratos slams his weapon to the ground, creating a shock wave which damages a group of bandits in a wide arc in front of them while Hisui charges and then fires a large bullet of wind towards one bandit, killing him upon impact.

Lon'qu aimed his long sword at one bandit, he then charges towards his target and stabs his weapon at the bandit's chest, killing him.

Maribelle glares at one a brigand as she casted a lightning spell towards her target, blasting him to pieces while Ricken prepares a magical spell before firing a spell towards another assassin, making him in flames.

Shino Aburame calmly let's out a swarm of insects from his sleeves, the insects then quickly waves towards the brigands, pinning them all on the ground while squirming in fear. One bandit then tried to strike Shino from behind but the shinobi simply dodges and quickly punches the bandit on the face, knocking him out.

Miriel charges up magic in her hands as a bolt of lighting strike down on one brigand killing him on the process while Vaike squats down as he sizes up another bandit before charging towards him, jumping up high before bringing down his axe on his target, killing the bandit down.

Sully charges forward while riding on her horse as she swung her Iron Lance and hits her target on the head while Virion brought out his bow and arrow while aiming it at another brigand before shooting his arrow towards his target, hitting him directly on the head.

Kellam stomps his foot on the ground as he glares at another brigand, he then charges forward and jabs his lance towards his target, creating a hole on his target's chest while Stahl charges forward while riding on his horse as he swung his Iron Sword and hits another bandit, killing him.

Stahn charges forward and swung his sword at another bandit and immediately decapitates him while Rutee Katrea charges towards a brigand, she then performs an upward slash in the air hitting her target, followed by a diagonal slash that leads her back to the ground as the bandit crashes down to the ground.

Kor Meteor slashes his sword horizontally to the right hitting one brigand on the process, emitting a series of slashes at various angles upon the target while Rin outstretched her arms forward before firing dark-red magical shots towards her targets, killing them one by one.

Ram and Rem works together by taking down every brigands on their paths, Ram then shoots out a slash of wind that cuts one assassin in half while Rem smashes her Morning Star down on one bandit's head, crushing his on the process.

Pit then began firing numerous arrows towards his targets, defeating them one by one. Pit then brought out a cannon and quickly fires it towards another group of brigands, blasting them off the ground while Rolf & Viktor charges forward as the former brought out a large hammer before smashing his hammer on every bandits on their path, smashing every brigands' heads into bits.

Gaius then charges towards a bandit with his Rogue Dagger in hands before slicing his target on the neck area, killing him while Panne holds up two knives before attacking one brigand, slicing and stabbing her target to death.

Frederick charges forward on his horse while he raised his lance up high as his horse trotted it's way towards a bandit before stabbing it down with his lance on his target's chest while Robin charges her hands with magic before shooting out a magical beam towards another bandit, blasting him to pieces.

Lissa brought up her staff as she fires out a magical spell towards one brigand which caused an explosion, sending the scoundrel flying in the air while Donnel twirled the massive log above his head as he charges forward thrusting the log towards another bandit with all might at towards the head, hitting hit target square on the face, knocking him out cold.

Sumia holds on tight on her Pegasus as she eyed her target before stabbing her iron lance on one bandit's chest, knocking him down while Chrom pulls out his sword from the ground before charging towards another brigand before swinging his sword at his target, hitting him across it's chest which sends him crashing to the ground..

Kenji then faces Vasto, "I'll splatter you across the canyon floor!" Vasto exclaimed in glee.

Kenji charges towards Vasto as he began to hit him with his briefcase. He swung his unorthodox weapon towards Vasto's neck before smashing down his briefcase on top of his head causing him to fall down to the ground, Kenji then finishes him by stomping the his head hard to the ground.

"You doves think... killing me will change anything?" Vasto claimed, "Heh... Even now, my brothers storm across your precious border... Go on, dear exalted coward!" he exclaimed, "Run! Flee while they slaughter your subjects! Save yourself... Let their faith in you...bleed away...with the rest..." he said before dying.

"I just stomped his head and he died." Kenji said indecorously.

**BREAK OUT!**

After decimating every Plegian Soldiers on their path, everyone let's out a sigh of relief.

Chrom sheathed his sword, "They're gone." he said.

"Good riddance." Kenji said.

Cordelia the spoke, "Your Grace! My prince! Run! As far and fast as you can!" she cried, "More Plegians are coming, not a half day's march behind you!" she exclaimed.

"Cordelia, what are you doing here?" Phila asked, "Tell me the border remains secure!" she exclaimed.

"That I could, milady!" Cordelia replied, "But it would be false... Gangrel himself led his might against us!"she exclaimed, "The end was upon us when my knight-sisters begged me fly and warn the exalt... I should have stayed... I should have stayed! Ah, gods, I can still hear the scream...'' she cried.

"Peace, Cordelia." Phila reassured, "You did your duty." she pointed out, "The sisters rightly prized your youth. You've many years yet to keep their legacy alive." she stated.

"But I abandoned them!" Cordelia cried, "I'm weak... Their legacy deserves better." she muttered in shame.

"Sometimes fleeing takes the most courage." Phila explained, "They knew that." she pointed out, "Now pull yourself together. Let the faith they showed in you give you strength." she said.

"Captain Phila, I... How can I go on like this?" Cordelia asked in desperation, "They were my... my family..." she sobbed, "Gods... Oh, gods...'' she weeps.

"Damn those monsters!" Chrom exclaimed in anger.

"Those assholes are sure gonna get it once I get my hands on them!" Kenji growled.

"I must return to the capital." Emmeryn spoke.

"Your Grace, I cannot advise—" Phila tried to reason but was interrupted.

"I should never have left." Emmeryn said, "If it's discovered I'm away when this news comes to light... the people could panic. Riot. More Ylisseans could needlessly die." she explained. She then turns to Chrom, "Here, Chrom. I entrust this to you." she said handing the Fire Emblem to her brother.

"The Fire Emblem?" Chrom pointed out.

"Take it to Ferox—to safety." Emmeryn advised.

"And leave you? No, Emm." Chrom replied.

"No part of House Ylisse matters more than the Emblem. It possesses tremendous power." Emmeryn explained, "But too much blood has been shed over it already." she pointed out, "I hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did me." she said.

"You got to be kidding us." Stahn muttered in disbelief.

"Yer majesty, you can't be serious!" Rin exclaimed, "It's too dangerous to go back now!" she pointed out.

"She's right, Emm, come on." Chrom spoke, "You can't... don't talk like that! You sound like you're ready to give up...'' he pointed out.

"I am not giving up, Chrom." Emmeryn replied, "I am only giving what I can." she said.

"Emm, please! This is madness!" Chrom pleaded.

Lissa then spoke, "Sis, wait! Let me go with you!" she cried.

"Stay with Chrom, Lissa. I command it." Emmeryn commanded.

"This isn't fair! It's not fair!" Lissa exclaimed, "I know our people need you, but we need you, too!" she cried.

"Dry your tears, love. This is not good-bye." Emmeryn reassured. She then turns to Donnel, "Sir Donnel?'' she called.

Donnel flinched, "Y-Yes, ma'am!" he replied.

"Please look after Lissa." Emmeryn requested.

"Y-Yes, yer majesty!" Donnel replied.

Phila then spoke, "Your Grace, the pegasus knights will accompany you to Ylisstol." she said.

Emmeryn nodded, "Very well, Phila. Thank you." she said in gratitude.

Frederick then spoke, "I will keep the prince and princess safe, Your Grace." he said, "You have my word." he stated.

"You have ours, too." Kenji followed.

Emmeryn smiled, "I know you will, Frederick and Kenji." she pointed out, "Thank you." she said.

"It is my honor." Frederick replied as Kenji bowed his head.

Phila turns to Cordelia, "Cordelia. You will stay here with Chrom." she advised.

"But, Captain—" Cordelia tried to say but was cut-off.

"I know your heart is heavy, but this is how it must be." Phila pointed out, "Your knight-sisters will be with you in spirit, wherever you go." she said.

Cordelia sighed, "May they give me strength." she said, "As you command, Captain. I will pray for your safety." she stated.

"Come, Phila. We must go." Emmeryn called.

"No! You don't have to go! This is absurd!" Chrom calls out.

"Chrom, you don't—" Emmeryn tried to explain but was interrupted.

"Walking to your own death will not bring peace to anyone! Ylisse needs you. WE need you! Be selfish for once in your life!" Chrom exclaimed.

Emmeryn smiled, "I love you, Chrom. Both you and Lissa are my everything." she said, "As for the peace I seek... You cannot see who it is for. I have to go. I'm sorry—I truly am. Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements. I know you will come." she said.

"This is a terrible plan." Chrom muttered.

"The blood of the first exalt flows strong in us." Emmeryn pointed out, "You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I believe it with all my heart. Safe journey, Chrom. Safe journey, Lissa." she said as she and Phila leaves the group.

"Emm... Emm?! Ah..." Chrom muttered.

Kenji placed a hand on his shoulder, "It's gonna be fine, Chrom." he reassured, "Everything is going to be fine." he repeated.

**-BREAK-**

**Regna Ferox**

Later that day, the groups arrived at Ferox and they were greeted by Raimi, Asbel Lhant, Cheria Barnes and Sophie. Everyone then gathered at one hall at the fortress while waiting for the Khans to arrived.

Momonga was checking on his tablet before putting it away, "My men that stayed behind in Ylisstol has safely evacuated the people during the attack.'' he announced, "Sadly, they had no news about the Exalt." he pointed out.

Lissa is pacing back and forth, "B-but she's safe inside the castle, right?" she asked, "Phila and the others will protect her!" she pointed out, "And Khan Flavia is assembling her best troops as we speak. We'll make it back home in time. I know we will!" she exclaimed.

"We can only hope." Rin said.

Lissa then noticed Chrom's being silent, "Chrom? Say something! Say, "Yes, of course we will!" she exclaimed.

Chrom then snaps of his thoughts, "I'm sorry, Lissa. What?" he asked.

Lissa groaned, "Ugh, fine! Never mind!" she grumbled, "Let me know when you get out of your own head for a second!" she exclaimed as Chrom went back to being silent.

Sumia then approaches Chrom, "Snap out of it, Captain!" she exclaimed punching Chrom across the face, making everyone flinched at the shot while Flavia arrives at the same time.

"OW!" Chrom yelled.

"Hey! Who got punched?'' Stahn's voice was heard off-screen, "I felt that all the way over here!" he exclaimed.

"It was Chrom!" Kenji replied.

"You got to be kidding me?!" Stahn exclaimed off-screen.

Chrom rubs his swollen cheek, "What the hell was that for?!" he asks Sumia.

"Oh no! Did I do it wrong?" Sumia asked in confusion, "Captain Phila said sometimes a good slap will break someone out of their doldrums." she explained.

"Sumia, when you slap someone, you do it with an open palm." Lissa clarified, "You just punched Chrom in the face!" she pointed out.

"And really hard too." Donnel added.

Sumia blushed, "Um... It's the thought that counts?" she pointed out.

"Gods, that seriously hurt...'' Chrom said.

Flavia let's out a laugh, "Ha ha! What's wrong, my dear prince?" she asked, "Sometimes love hurts! You're lucky to have strong women like these, and not just dainty flowers about." she pointed out, "In any case, I bring good news." she claimed, "The Feroxi army has finally mobilized. Every last man is itching to fight. I must say, I'm looking forward to savoring a skirmish or two myself." she stated with a smile.

"Wait. You're coming along?" Chrom asked in surprise.

Flavia nodded, "Of course!" she confirmed, "A khan must have her fun. I'm even bringing my insignificant other." she said.

"Your who?" Robin asked.

"Basilio." Flavia replied, "The oaf isn't good for much, but he might stop a few stray arrows." she stated.

Kenji then turns to Asbel, Cheria and Sophie, "What about you guys?'' he asked.

Asbel smiled, "We're coming along." he replied, "After all, you're going to need all the help that you need." he stated as Cheria and Sophie nodded in agreement.

**-BREAK-**

Later outside the fortress, we see everyone getting ready when Basilio arrives alongside his men.

"Chrom! Good gods, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Basilio called out.

"Is something wrong?" Chrom asked.

"Our scouts have reported back." Basilio announced, "Dark news, I'm afraid... Ylisstol... has fallen."he said with a heavy heart,

This taken everyone aback, "What?!" Chrom exclaimed in shock.

Kenji gritted his teeth, "You got to be joking." he muttered under his breath.

"The Plegians captured your exalt and retreated back across their lines." Basilio explained, "Gangrel has declared she's to be publicly executed within the moon." he claimed.

"E-executed?!" Chrom exclaimed in shock alongside everyone.

"Ooooh..." Lissa moaned as she faints into Donnel's arms.

"Lissa? Lissa!" Donnel exclaimed trying to wake her up.

Flavia gritted her teeth, "The dastard's not even trying to be subtle anymore." she exclaimed.

"I agree. It's an obvious trap." Robin pointed out.

Basilio then spoke, "The Mad King knew our scouts would relay this information back. It's clearly a provocation—a hot brand to the buttocks! We should consider our options carefully before jumping to any—" he tried to say but was interrupted.

"Shepherds! We march to Plegia!" Chrom ordered.

Basilio let's out a cough, "Well, that would be ONE option, yes..." he pointed out, "But perhaps we've seen enough royalty waltzing into traps for one war already, eh?" he stated.

"I don't care if it's a trap, Basilio. He's going to murder my sister!" Chrom exclaimed.

"Peace, Chrom. Breathe a moment." Flavia advised, "No one's suggesting we don't act." she said, "We're simply saying we should act WISELY. We'll need guts AND wits in equal measure if we're to save your sister." she explained.

Robin spoke, "The khans are right. I'll think of something, Chrom. I promise." she said.

Chrom sighed, "All right, Robin. I leave it to you to formulate our strategy." he said.

Flavia turns to Robin, "Are you certain you're up to the task, Robin?" she asked, "It won't be easy." she pointed out, "You hold the exalt's life in one hand, and all of ours in the other." she stated.

Robin nodded, "A responsibility I do not take lightly." she replied, "But I am equal to the challenge." she admitted.

Flavia let's out a laugh, "Ha ha! You've got stones, at least. I like that!" she stated.

"No hesitation, no mincing words..." Basilio spoke, "She's either a genius or a fool! I suppose we'll find out once we march." he pointed out, "Hold on to your tassets, Ylisseans. We've an exalt to save!" he declared.

Meanwhile, Kenji separates himself from everyone, he hid behind a tree and brought out his tablet and turns on the communicator, "Hey... we'll be needing your help." he claimed with a determined look.

**And that's it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

**The Hierarch, Vasto and Cordelia are from Fire Emblem Awakening**

**Kratos Aurion is from ****Tales of Symphonia**

**Hisui Hearts is from ****Tales of Hearts**

**Please look forward for the next chapter.**

**Until then paalam!**


	10. The Grimleal

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter of this fic! Speaking of new... new characters were added to the Fire Emblem Heroes roster, this being Ranulf, Lethe, Mordecai, and Caineghis. Hmm... I wonder how long before Vaike, Gangrel and Cynthia gets added in this game.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - Amuro and Chaz might make an appearance someday. I'm also planning on introducing every JoJo main characters all together one day in a gag chapter while the rest, excluding Erina and Zeldris, are already part of the AWA.**

**Synchro - Inuyasha characters are already part of the AWA. As for characters from ****Magical Girl Spec-Ops Asuka... hmm...**

**And with that done, let's get it on with the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

**-EARTH 419-**

**Border Sands**

Border Sands is a desert that lies in along the border of Ferox and Plegia. We then see Victor the Goat running around the sands with a rope tied around his waist, the rope is attached to a shield which ridden by Stahn Aileron, Pit, Kor Meteor and Minoru Shiraishi. The goat pulls the shield as it surfs around the sands like surfboard with the boys on it.

"Sand! Sand! Sand! Sand!" Stahn, Pit, Kor and Minoru cheered as Victor kept pulling them.

Kenji Kazama then came to view, "Guys! Quit fooling around!" he scolded in annoyance, "Geez! What are these guys? Ten?!" he exclaimed indecorously.

Rutee Katrea then stood next to him, "The guys sure love to mess around the moment they get the chance." she stated.

Donnel then turns to Rolf Van Kelamis, "Are ye okay with yer goat being used like that?'' he asked.

Rolf chuckle, "No worries, pot-wearing Donnel-boy." he mused, "Blonde warrior Stahn and friends followed the customary procedure for the Passing of the Goat." he explained.

"The what?'' Gaius asked.

"The Passing of the Goat is a continuous stable export of his country." Rin Toosaka explained, "And why do they have such export, I had no idea.'' she said.

Chrom then looks around, "I'd like to believe it's our cunning that got us this far without being spotted." he pointed out, "But we've seen far too little of the Plegian Guard." he pointed out, "Where are they?" he asked, "Whatever trap Gangrel has planned, he is in no hurry to spring it." he said.

"Seeming how that weasel has taken his chances while were away from Ylisstol, I believe he'll do just that.'' Kenji replied.

Frederick then walks towards Chrom, "Milord, our scouts report some manner of engagement downfield." he reported.

Chrom nodded, "Understood." he replied, "Get everyone ready to move." he commanded.

Kenji then turns to Stahn's group, "You heard him guys, move! Move!" he ordered as the guys got off the shield. Kor then picks up the shield and threw it towards Hisui Hearts' feet, Hisui retaliated by picking up the shield and throwing it back at them.

"These desert sands are certain to bog down our units, milord." Frederick pointed out, "Only mages and fliers will likely be able to proceed unhindered." he said.

Chrom nodded, "Good point. I'll keep it in mind." her replied, "Robin, let's discuss strategy." he requested.

"Hey, Pit." Kor called getting the angel's attention, "Spell desert.'' he egged as Pit facefaulted and gave him a middle finger, much to Kor's amusement.

As Robin and Chrom had a discussion with their strategy, we see Shino Aburame and Miriel having a conversation when the former noticed something from the distance.

"Hey... check that out." Shino pointed out.

Everyone turns to the direction Shino is pointing to see a girl running fast with a large male running behind her. The girl has a petite frame, a long waist-length light-green hair tied in a high ponytail, she has violet eyes and has pointy ears. She wears a rather a skimpy outfit that consists of a black cape with jagged ends, a green scaled crop top with a pink ribbon, a pink shorts with belts strapped around her waist along with two ribbons attached on each hips, pink stockings underneath her dark boots, a pair of white latex gloves underneath a pair of black gloves. This is Nowi.

The tall male is a middle-aged man with a small spiky red hair and green eyes. He wears a dark-brown uniform jacket with a green strap belt around his chest, a brown arm-length fingerless gloves with a circular plate on his left shoulder, dark brown pants with silver-colored shin guards, and brown boots. This is Gregor.

Nowi panted as she stopped running, "Have... Have I lost them?" she asked herself.

Gregor then arrives, "Wait, I say!" he called, "Why you no comprehending, wee one?" he asked.

Nowi gasped, "AUGH! GET AWAY! Everyone just leave me ALONE!" she cried in panic.

"Please, be keeping down with the voice!" Gregor advised, "You give away position! Very bad!" he pointed out.

"My throat is dry, my shoes are full of sand, and a bunch of weirdos are trying to KILL ME!" Nowi exclaimed.

"Oy, you break Gregor's heart! Why you treat like villain?" Gregor complained, "Where are Gregor's friends? Gregor sure need back-up right now?'' he said to himself.

Upon seeing this, Chrom decided to step in, "You there! Fiend! Keep your hands off that maiden!" he demanded as everyone approaches them.

"Back up, you big gorilla!" Cheria Barnes exclaimed, "Your not getting anywhere this girl!" she exclaimed.

Gregor looks at them in confusion, "Who is fiend? Who is gorilla?'' he asked when realization hits him, "You mean Gregor?" he pointed out, "No, friend! You have idea wrong!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, right!" Lissa said sarcastically, "Creep!" she added.

Gregor sigh, "This day has been nothing but insults and punches to groin." he muttered, "And all for doing good deed!" he added, "Listen, friend! Gregor only want to—" he tried to explain but was interrupted when a group of Plegian soldiers arrived alongside their leader.

The leader is scrawny middle aged man with brown eyes. He wears a white bowl-shaped hat with long, brown ear flaps. He wears a reddish-brown cape over a brown tattered-long sleeve shirt, gray pants, boots and gloves. This is Chalard.

"Gotcha, you slippery scamp! Prepare for a dose of Grima's wrath." Chalard exclaimed.

"Oy, this is most terrible!" Gregor panicked, "Do you see now? They make with the catching of us!" he pointed out.

"Why are you all after the girl?" Chrom demanded.

"All? What is this "all"?" Gregor asked in confusion, "Gregor is not one of "all"! Look close! Maybe you not see from so far? Gregor have innocent-baby face!" he claimed.

Everyone stares at him in disbelief, "Yeah... Not sure "innocent baby" is how I'd describe it...'' Robin pointed out.

"Gorilla. That's how I describe him." Cheria said.

"Gah! Never be minding!" Gregor exclaimed, "Gregor is not enemy! You must believe!" he pleaded.

Chrom facepalmed, "This is making my head hurt." he muttered.

"Really? Because I'm having a headache right now." Kenji grumbled.

Chrom shook his head, "We'll sort him out later." he said, "Right now, we need to protect the girl." he declared.

Nowi turns to them in surprise, "Y-you're going to help me?" she asked.

Chrom nodded, "We'll do everything in our power to keep you safe." he replied, "Donnel, Lissa! Can you assist her?'' he asked.

Lissa nodded, "You betcha!" she replied.

"Ah'll do me best, sire!" Donnel said as the two went towards Nowi.

As everyone got ready, Chrom then noticed several village from the distance, "We need to warn these villages of the danger." he said, "But who to send? Best if it's someone who can move swiftly through the sands..." he stated.

And with that, Momonga, Vaike and Stahl went towards the Northeastern village, Asbel Lhant, Cheria Barnes and Sophie went towards the Southwestern village while Ram, Rem and Virion went towards the Southeastern village.

Kenji cocked his machine-gun briefcase, "Let's get these chums off our path." he said.

**Get Ready For Battle! No Escape!**

**BEGIN!**

**(Play Samoa Joe Theme - Destroyer by CFO$)**

As the Marines takes on some Plegian Soldiers, Momonga brought out his long sword and with one swing, he hits several Plegian Soldiers and were send flying in the air while Minoru Shiraishi wasted no time firing his rocket launcher towards a group of Plegian Soldiers, blasting them off the ground.

Gregor squats down as he sizes up a Plegian Soldier, "Gregor Smash!" he shouted as he charges towards his target, jumping up high before bringing down his axe on the soldier, decapitating him.

Nowi then equipped herself with a Dragonstone, "GET AWAY FROM ME!" she cried as bright light engulfs her which transforms into a lime-green colored dragon, much to everyone's surprise. Nowi spun around before glaring at her target, "You stupid bully!" she cried as she unleashes a powerful lightning strike towards a Plegian Soldier, killing it in an instant.

"What in blazes?! The girl is a dragon!" Robin exclaimed.

"By the gods, she's a manakete..." Chrom muttered, "I never thought I'd see one." he admitted.

"Hmm... Perhaps she doesn't need our help so much as we could use hers..." she stated.

Flavia charges towards a Plegian Soldier as as she jumps up high before slicing the soldiers in half with her sword while Basilio charges towards another Plegian Soldier as he jumps up high before smashing down his large axe on his target, killing him.

Cordelia holds on tight on her pegasus as they flew towards her target as she spun her steel lance before stabbing her target on the chest while Lon'qu aimed his long sword at one Plegian Soldier, he then charges towards his target and stabs his weapon at the soldier's chest, killing him.

Kratos slams his weapon to the ground, creating a shock wave which damages a group of Plegian Soldiers in a wide arc in front of them while Hisui charges and then fires a large bullet of wind towards one soldier, killing him upon impact.

Maribelle glares at one a Plegian soldier as she casted a lightning spell towards her target, blasting him to pieces while Ricken prepares a magical spell before firing a spell towards another soldier, making him in flames.

Shino Aburame calmly let's out a swarm of insects from his sleeves, the insects then quickly waves towards the Plegian Soldiers, pinning them all on the ground while squirming in fear. One soldier then tried to strike Shino from behind but the shinobi simply dodges and quickly punches the soldier on the face, knocking him out.

Miriel charges up magic in her hands as a bolt of lighting strike down on one Plegian soldier killing him on the process while Vaike squats down as he sizes up another soldier before charging towards him, jumping up high before bringing down his axe on his target, killing the soldier down.

Sully charges forward while riding on her horse as she swung her Iron Lance and hits her target on the head while Virion brought out his bow and arrow while aiming it at another Plegian soldier before shooting his arrow towards his target, hitting him directly on the head.

Kellam stomps his foot on the ground as he glares at another Plegian soldier, he then charges forward and jabs his lance towards his target, creating a hole on his target's chest while Stahl charges forward while riding on his horse as he swung his Iron Sword and hits another soldier, killing him.

Asbel charges his blade with Ice-elemental energy and aims it towards one Plegia Soldier, then then slashes diagonally upward to right, followed by a diagonal downward slash to the right, creating an image of a frozen "X", killing the soldier while Cheria with her right hand close to her chest, Cheria conjures a small blue mist over it, then follows this by firing two blue projectiles at her target and waving her right arm up, a blue trail following it in the air.

Sophie then pushes forward with their palm to strike one Plegian Soldier, she then blasts him with a powerful force, pushing it away.

Stahn charges forward and swung his sword at another Plegian soldier and immediately decapitates him while Rutee Katrea charges towards another soldier, she then performs an upward slash in the air hitting her target, followed by a diagonal slash that leads her back to the ground as the soldier crashes down to the ground.

Kor Meteor slashes his sword horizontally to the right hitting one Plegian soldier on the process, emitting a series of slashes at various angles upon the target while Rin outstretched her arms forward before firing dark-red magical shots towards her targets, killing them one by one.

Ram and Rem works together by taking down every Plegian soldiers on their paths, Ram then shoots out a slash of wind that cuts one soldier in half while Rem smashes her Morning Star down on one soldier's head, crushing his on the process.

Pit then began firing numerous arrows towards his targets, defeating them one by one. Pit then brought out a cannon and quickly fires it towards another group of Plegian soldiers, blasting them off the ground while Rolf & Viktor charges forward as the former brought out a large hammer before smashing his hammer on every soldiers on their path, smashing every soldiers' heads into bits.

Gaius then charges towards a Plegian soldier with his Rogue Dagger in hands before slicing his target on the neck area, killing him while Panne holds up two knives before attacking one soldier, slicing and stabbing her target to death.

Frederick charges forward on his horse while he raised his lance up high as his horse trotted it's way towards a Plegian soldier before stabbing down his lance on his target's chest while Robin charges her hands with magic before shooting out a magical beam towards another soldier, blasting him to pieces.

Lissa brought up her staff as she fires out a magical spell towards one Plegian soldier which caused an explosion, sending the scoundrel flying in the air while Donnel twirled the massive log above his head as he charges forward thrusting the log towards another soldier with all might at towards the head, hitting hit target square on the face, knocking him out cold.

Sumia holds on tight on her Pegasus as she eyed her target before stabbing her iron lance on one Plegian Soldier's chest, knocking him down while Chrom pulls out his sword from the ground before charging towards another soldier before swinging his sword at his target, hitting him across it's chest which sends him crashing to the ground..

Kenji then faces Chalard, "Ha ha! You dare defy Grima, god of annihilation?" Chalard mocked.

Kenji charges towards Chalard as the orange-haired architect began to hit the ruffian with his briefcase. He swung his unorthodox weapon towards Chalard's neck before smashing down his briefcase on top of his head causing him to fall down to the ground, Kenji then finishes him by stomping the his head hard to the ground.

"Master Grima... my life force... is yours..." Chalard muttered before dying.

"What's up with these chums dying with only getting stomp on the head?'' Kenji asked indecorously.

**BREAK OUT!**

After defeating every Plegian Soldiers and the villagers thanking them for protecting them, the group gathered around alongside Nowi and Gregor with the former reverted back to her human form.

"This is just the worst. Day. EVER!" Nowi sobbed.

Gregor then spoke, "Ho now, wee one!" he reassured, "Do not make with the crying of tears. The evil people are now dead people. This is good, no?" he pointed out.

"You... You're right." Nowi replied, "Th-thank you." she thanked, "And... I'm sorry I was so mean to you earlier." she apologized, "I just get nervous around people who are... outside my age group." she reasoned.

"Your age group?" Gregor asked before letting out a laugh, "Ha! Gregor much closer to your age than others here!" he mused.

Chrom then turns to Gregor, "Say, um...Gregor, was it?" he asked earning a nod from him, "Gregor, do you mind looking after her? We need to press on." he requested.

"Mmm... Gregor is mercenary, yes?" Gregor claimed, "Maybe you hire Gregor instead." he suggested, "True, Gregor just finish killing former employers, but still very reliable!" he explained, "So long as you not try to hurt little girl, Gregor will not hurt you." he said, "Also, Gregor need steady income... many angry former employers." he admitted.

"You're a sellsword?" Chrom asked.

Gregor nodded, "Yes! Very swell sword!" he confirmed, "Cost performance very high but you have Gregor's word." he stated.

"Sure, why not? You're hired." Chrom replied.

"But! But what about me?!" Nowi exclaimed, "I WON'T go back on the auction block!"

Lissa gasped, "Wait. You've been sold? Like a... like a slave?!" she exclaimed.

Nowi nodded, "To men more despicable than you can possibly imagine." she replied, "They made me transform for them..." she says, "They drank and laughed and called out tricks..." she muttered sadly.

"Dragon or not, you shouldn't be treated like that?!" Donnel exclaimed.

Lissa nodded, "Yeah!" she agreed, "What kind of scumbags buy and sell a little girl?! Even if she CAN turn into a dragon!" she complained.

"She may be little, milady, but not nearly so young as you might think." Frederick spoke, "Manaketes live a very long time." he pointed out.

Lissa turns to Nowi, "Really? How old are you?" she asked.

Nowi thought about it, "Oh, I dunno." she admitted, "A thousand... something?" she says, "But look! No wrinkles!" she mused.

"Is Rolf's hearing deceiving him?'' Rolf asked, "Are you saying that she-dragon is a lot older than Lady Tsunade.'' he pointed out.

"Oh! Don't let Headmistress Tsunade discovered that you said that, she'll kill you that's for sure." Cheria stated.

Frederick then spoke, "The dragonkin are said to be more resilient than men." he explained, "Nowi would make a strong ally. Besides, we cannot risk her falling back into the hands of the Grimleal." he stated.

"Beg pardon, but who are the Grimleal?" Robin asked.

"Followers of the fell dragon, Grima." Frederick replied, "The selfsame dragon the first exalt defeated a thousand years ago. Even today there are some who yearn for the fiend's return." he explained.

"I... see." Robin replied.

Flavia then spoke, "Well, shall we get some rest?" she suggested, "We're almost to the Plegian capital. We'll need all our strength, soon enough." she pointed out.

Chrom nodded, "A good idea." he agreed.

"Can Gregor go a bit?" Gregor requested, "Gregor need to find friends separated from Gregor.'' he stated.

"Gregor!" a voice called.

Gregor perked up, "Never mind... here they come." he said.

Everyone then turns to see three person approaching them, two males and a girl to be exact, and all three are familiar to the AWA gang. One of the males is Edwin Horace "Ed" Hill, he is currently wearing his trademark green jacket with no shirt underneath, black pants and is barefooted.

The second male is a tall, and muscular man, possibly in his early or late twenties. He keeps his hair short and black with the exception of his bright red mohawk. He has thick eyebrows, two earrings in his left ear, a bandage on his nose and has blue eyes. His attire is reminiscent of a guerrilla army member's gear in that it consists of a high-collared vest and dark green pants draped with belts and ammo, and black strapped combat boots. This is Tsumugu Kinagase.

The girl has a petite frame, she has pink hair tied in spiky, twintails and has blue eyes. She wears a dark-gray high-collated, sleeveless coat with a brown belt wrapped around his waist, she has a red brooch around her upper chest, a gray arm-length gloves with armor pads and gray boots with armor pads. This is Presea Combatir.

Gregor waves his hand, "Wee! Me friends!" he called out.

"Wait a minute!" Kenji spoke, "It's Ed and Tsumugu!" he pointed out.

"With Miss Presea as well." Kratos added.

Gregor looks at them in surprise, "You know them?'' he asked.

Rin nodded, "They are friend of ours." she replied.

After the newcomers introduces themselves, they began to explain that they met Gregor on their way towards Ferox and eventually became friends with Gregor and Ed getting along really well. Upon arriving to Ferox, they learned about the kidnapping of Emmeryn, so they decided to head towards Plegia to assist the heroes. Along their way, they came across a group of Plegian soldiers whom have Nowi as their slave however the manakete managed to get away which angers the ruffians. They decided to help Nowi with Gregor following her while the rest deal with the Plegian soldiers.

Of course... the trio weren't aware that Nowi thought that Gregor is one of the Plegian soldiers.

"And that's how we got here." Tsumugu finished explaining.

"That is quite an encounter." Rin mused.

Presea shrug her shoulders, "We're just glad that we made it out alive, and both Gregor and the girl are okay.'' she stated.

"Rolf is overjoyed that the dimwitted-Ed boy is here.'' Rolf spoke, "With no brain Ed-boy's strength, the enemies will go down and out in no time." he claimed.

"Ed ready to slaughter some plague soldiers!" Ed quipped with a salute.

"They're called Plegian soldiers, Ed." Presea corrected.

Tsumugu crosses his arms, "Anyway... we heard from a female knight from Ferox about the current situation, so we're here to help out as much as we can." he stated.

Chrom nodded, "Much appreciated." he replied in gratitude.

"So, what are you all doing?'' Presea asked.

"We're currently taking a rest before we resume our way towards Plegia." Kenji replied.

Tsumugu nodded, "I'm fine with that, I sure do need a rest right now." he replied.

**And that's it for this chapter! Once again, this chapter is short but I'm fine with it. But if you feel this chapter is pretty lacking, there's an omake after these.**

**These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

**Nowi, Gregor and Chalard are from Fire Emblem Awakening**

**Tsumugu Kinagase is from Kill la Kill**

**Presea Combatir is from Tales of Symphonia**

**-OMAKE-**

Back at the Uzumaki Villa, we go to the Orange Dormitory to see Shane J. Caxton, Dutch and the Scout hanging out on the lawn, around a table with bottle of beers all over it.

The Scout checks one battle, "Why did you guys bought a strong beer?'' he asked.

"Don't you like it? With strong beer, we get drunk easily." Dutch mused.

Chaa then walks past them, "The Scout rarely drinks strong beer like that." he spoke, "It's pretty childish, he said." he added.

"Childish?'' Shane asked.

"He wet himself in bed." Chaa replied before entering the dorms.

Shane and Dutch turns to the Scout with a grin, "How about we buy you some diapers first?'' the latter mused.

"Just drink." the Scout grumbled grabbing one bottle before drinking it.

**And that's the omake, I hope you all enjoy it! Next chapter, the gang arrives at the Plegia Castle Courtyard, so please look forward for it.**

**Until then paalam!**


	11. Rescuing Emmeryn

** A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous despite coming up short. Anyway, after this chapter, I'm heading back to AWA Stories for just one chapter to see check the other characters whom are absent in this fic but like I said before, only one chapter since this mission fic is nearing it's end. **

**Number01BlazblueFan - I do plan do that but I still need to reintroduce Suzune first. Kazuma, Aqua, Megumin and Darkness are already part of the AWA, so they might some time in the future. As for the SOS brigade, I might only include Kyon, Mikuru, Yuki and Itsuki while leaving Haruhi out the loop... just like how she is lock out in the loop in canon.**

**And with that, let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

**-EARTH 419-**

**Plegia Castle**

Meanwhile at the Plegia Castle which is located in the heart of Plegia. We see Aversa and Gangrel standing in a dark corridors when a Plegian Soldier arrives and began his report.

"So, Captain, let me be certain I understand your report..." Aversa mused, "Not only did you NOT confirm that the Ylissean party carries the Fire Emblem... But you can't be certain Prince Chrom is even among them?" she pointed out, "...Is that the gist of it?" she asked.

The soldier nodded, "Y-yes, milady!" he nervously confirmed, "The air was thick with sand—even their number was difficult to ascertain." he explained.

"Perhaps if you had gotten closer, Captain." Aversa replied, "Here, let me show you..." she says as she walks up to the soldier with a blade in hand, much to his horror.

"N-no! I'm sorry, I-" the soldier tried to apologized but was cut down by Aversa "Huargh!" he cried in pain before falling down to the floor dead.

"Apology accepted." Aversa mused.

"Do try not to kill ALL the soldiers, my dear." Gangrel reminded, "We'll need a few for the welcoming party." he said, "The Ylisseans will be here soon—Chrom and the Emblem among them, I'm sure. That bleeding-heart prince would never put good sense before his sister!" he exclaimed in glee.

"...And when they arrive?" Aversa asked.

"It will be a massacre worthy of their legendary father!" Gangrel replied with a grin.

**-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at the Shepherd's camp somewhere in Plegia, we see everyone resting while getting ready for their arrival at Mad Gangrel's castle. We then see Chrom, Roin, Basilio, Flavia and Kenji Kazama having a conversation when a Ylissean spy approaches them.

"The exalt is the be executed at the castle on the morrow." the spy reported, "I heard it from the king's own lips, sire." he said.

Basilio nodded, "This is it, then." he said.

"Exactly as you predicted, Robin." Chrom pointed out.

"So far, yes." Robin replied, "But tomorrow will be the true test..." she muttered in uncertainty.

"Chin up, there! Show some confidence!" Flavia encouraged, "It's your thinking that's got us this far." she pointed out, "The plan is risky, but only as much is called for." she stated.

"We'll find a way to see it through, Robin. Don't worry." Chrom reassured, "This time tomorrow, we'll be swapping stories with Emm on the road home." he said.

"I hope you're right." Robin replied.

"Well... if all things backfire, I got a back-up plan." Kenji claimed.

Basilio turns to him, "And what is that?'' he asked.

Kenji grinned, "Something a friend of mine will do." he replied.

**-BREAK-**

The next morning at the Shepherd's camp and inside Robin's tent, we see Robin stirring in her sleep when she suddenly sat up awake.

"AAAAAH!" Robin let's out a scream which surprises both Lissa and Donnel whom just entered her tent.

"Robin? Hey, Robin! What's wrong? Was it a nightmare?" Lissa called out in concern.

"I bet it was pretty bad." Donnel commented.

Robin let's out a breathe, "Is... that what it was?" she asked, "Y-yes, it must have been... I'm sorry...'' she apologized, "What brings you here, Lissa? Donnel?'' she asked, "Was there something you needed?" she added.

Lissa nodded, "Frederick says it's time to march." she replied.

"And we can't start the plan without our master tactician!" Donnel mused.

**-BREAK-**

A day later at the Plegia Castle Courtyard. We see Emmeryn is standing on the edge of a cliff, with a brigand behind her.

Gangrel then gladly greets the Plegians at the gathering for Emmeryn's execution, "Good people! Warriors of Plegia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all!" he greeted, "Your anticipation electrifies the air!" he said in glee, "We ALL remember the crimes of Ylisse..." he pointed out, "Would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here? Today? NOW?" he asked in excitement, "YEEEEEEEEEEEES! Finally, we will have JUSTICE!" he declared as he looks at a barbarian behind Emmeryn, "EXECUTIONER! If you would be so kind..." he tried to ordered but was interrupted.

"Flavia!" Robin shouted.

"I've got him!" Flavia obligued as the barbarian slowly raises his axe to slash Emmeryn until Flavia throws an axe at him causing him to fall before he can kill her.

"EVERYONE... NOW!" Robin ordered.

And with that everyone charges forward with the Plegian soldiers charging back at them.

"Take out all the soldiers first!" Chrom ordered, "We'll deal with the Mad King later!" he said.

"Oh will you now? Bwa ha!" Gangrel let's out a laugh, "We've been expecting you, Little Prince." he mused, "Men: Kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find! KILL THEM AAAAAAAAALL!" he ordered.

"Dude... this guy is mad!" Kor Meteor exclaimed.

"He really lives up to his title." Rin Toosaka mumbled.

Meanwhile behind some pillars, we see a young woman hiding. The young woman has a mid-length dark hair tied in small pigtails and has dark eyes, she also wears a yellow circlet around her head. She wears a black cape with a yellow high-collar over a black & yellow crop top, black mesh bodysuit, black and yellow loincloth, yellow rings on her lower thighs and yellow sandals. This is Tharja.

"So we're to kill or die here, simply because the king demands it? Pfft." Tharja scoffed, "What do I care of these Ylisseans?" she mocked, "We're given no reasons to fight, only orders." she said, "What's the point? Besides, I've always been quite good at choosing who to hate on my own..." she stated.

Meanwhile, we see a tall, androgynous man running towards the cliff. The tall man has a mid-length dirty blonde hair and has green eyes. He wears a white shoulder cape with black linings over a white baggy long-sleeve robes with an armor wrapped around his mid-section, yellow bulky gauntlets with black lines over black fingerless gloves, dark brown boots with yellow linings. This is Libra.

"Exalt Emmeryn! No!" Libra exclaimed, "Gods speed me to her side!" he prayed.

As the Plegian Soldiers charges forwards, their leader is looking around in annoyance. The leader is an old man with white hair and gray eyes. He wears a large and bulky red & orange colored armor over a black bodysuit, red & orange arm gauntlets and gloves, and red & orange armored boots. This is Campari.

"Where is the damn wyvern brigade?!" Campari demanded, "Hurry! Close off their escape!" he ordered.

With Kenji, the orange-haired architect then transforms his briefcase into a machine gun, "All right! Let's burn them down!" he said with a grin.

**Get Ready For Battle! No Escape!**

**BEGIN!**

**(Play For Honor OST - Breach Commanded "Samurai Attack")**

As the Marines takes on some Plegian Soldiers, Momonga brought out his long sword and with one swing, he hits several Plegian Soldiers and were send flying in the air while Minoru Shiraishi wasted no time firing his rocket launcher towards a group of Plegian Soldiers, blasting them off the ground.

In the midst of the battle, Chrom came across Libra, "You there!" he called, "Who are you? Why do you fight alone?" he asked.

"Good heavens! You're Prince Chrom, brother to Her Grace the Exalt!" Libra greeted.

"You know me?" Chrom asked in surprise.

"Know you? Of course, sire!" Libra confirmed, "All Ylissean clergy do." he pointed out, "I must thank the gods for uniting us! Oh, dearest and most heavenly fa-" he was saying but Chrom cuts him off.

"With all respect, now is not the time for prayer—it's action that's called for." Chrom pointed out.

"Ah, too true!" Libra agreed, "We hurried here to help as soon as word came of the execution." he claimed.

"We? Then there are more of you?" Chrom asked.

Libra solemnly nodded, "Alas, there were." he replied, "I lost many brave comrades along the way." he said, "In truth, I was starting to doubt the purpose of my struggle... But no longer! Pray, sire, let my axe serve you and your party!" he declared.

"Your love for my sister is clear." Chrom pointed out with a smile, "I would be honored to be joined by such a formidable woman of the cloth." he said.

"...Man, sire. Man of the cloth." Libra corrected.

Chrom is taken by surprise, "You're a..." he tried to say, "...You're not a woman?" he asked.

"No sire, Women are clerics. I am a priest." Libra clarified, "Well, technically a war monk, if you care to split hairs..." he explained.

"Oh. Yes, well, I'm... I didn't mean to imply... Well, this is rather awkward." Chrom admitted.

"Oh, it's all right, sire." Libra reassured, "You realized your mistake quickly enough. It could have been much more awkward." he pointed out, "... MUCH more..." he added.

"Right! Let's stop there." Chrom said.

Libra charges towards a Plegian soldier, "Repent, Sinner!" he shouted as jumps up high before bringing down his axe on his target, killing the soldier.

Gregor squats down as he sizes up a Plegian Soldier as he charges towards his target, jumping up high before bringing down his axe on the soldier, decapitating him while Nowi equipped herself with a Dragonstone as a bright light engulfs her which transforms into a lime-green colored dragon, she then spun around before glaring at her target before unleashing a powerful lightning strike towards a Plegian Soldier, killing it in an instant.

Tsumugu then threw a grenade towards a group of Plegian soldiers, blasting them off the ground before tackling one soldier and he kills him by stabbing a knife on the soldier's throat while Presea spins around vertically twice with her weapon outstretched, damaging every enemies her within range.

Flavia charges towards a Plegian Soldier as as she jumps up high before slicing the soldiers in half with her sword while Basilio charges towards another Plegian Soldier as he jumps up high before smashing down his large axe on his target, killing him.

Cordelia holds on tight on her pegasus as they flew towards her target as she spun her steel lance before stabbing her target on the chest while Lon'qu aimed his long sword at one Plegian Soldier, he then charges towards his target and stabs his weapon at the soldier's chest, killing him.

Kratos Aurion slams his weapon to the ground, creating a shock wave which damages a group of Plegian Soldiers in a wide arc in front of them while Hisui Hearts charges and then fires a large bullet of wind towards one soldier, killing him upon impact.

Maribelle glares at one a Plegian soldier as she casted a lightning spell towards her target, blasting him to pieces while Ricken prepares a magical spell before firing a spell towards another soldier, making him in flames.

Shino Aburame calmly let's out a swarm of insects from his sleeves, the insects then quickly waves towards the Plegian Soldiers, pinning them all on the ground while squirming in fear. One soldier then tried to strike Shino from behind but the shinobi simply dodges and quickly punches the soldier on the face, knocking him out.

Miriel charges up magic in her hands as a bolt of lighting strike down on one Plegian soldier killing him on the process while Vaike squats down as he sizes up another soldier before charging towards him, jumping up high before bringing down his axe on his target, killing the soldier down.

Sully charges forward while riding on her horse as she swung her Iron Lance and hits her target on the head while Virion brought out his bow and arrow while aiming it at another Plegian soldier before shooting his arrow towards his target, hitting him directly on the head.

Kellam stomps his foot on the ground as he glares at another Plegian soldier, he then charges forward and jabs his lance towards his target, creating a hole on his target's chest while Stahl charges forward while riding on his horse as he swung his Iron Sword and hits another soldier, killing him.

Asbel Lhant charges his blade with Ice-elemental energy and aims it towards one Plegia Soldier, then then slashes diagonally upward to right, followed by a diagonal downward slash to the right, creating an image of a frozen "X", killing the soldier while Cheria Barnes with her right hand close to her chest, Cheria conjures a small blue mist over it, then follows this by firing two blue projectiles at her target and waving her right arm up, a blue trail following it in the air.

Sophie then pushes forward with their palm to strike one Plegian Soldier, she then blasts him with a powerful force, pushing it away while Edwin Horace "Ed" Hill charges his fist with electricity before slamming it down to the ground, shocking every soldiers within range.

Stahn Aileron charges forward and swung his sword at another Plegian soldier and immediately decapitates him while Rutee Katrea charges towards another soldier, she then performs an upward slash in the air hitting her target, followed by a diagonal slash that leads her back to the ground as the soldier crashes down to the ground.

Kor slashes his sword horizontally to the right hitting one Plegian soldier on the process, emitting a series of slashes at various angles upon the target while Rin outstretched her arms forward before firing dark-red magical shots towards her targets, killing them one by one.

Ram and Rem works together by taking down every Plegian soldiers on their paths, Ram then shoots out a slash of wind that cuts one soldier in half while Rem smashes her Morning Star down on one soldier's head, crushing his on the process.

Pit then began firing numerous arrows towards his targets, defeating them one by one. Pit then brought out a cannon and quickly fires it towards another group of Plegian soldiers, blasting them off the ground while Rolf Van Kelamis & Viktor charges forward as the former brought out a large hammer before smashing his hammer on every soldiers on their path, smashing every soldiers' heads into bits.

Gaius then charges towards a Plegian soldier with his Rogue Dagger in hands before slicing his target on the neck area, killing him while Panne holds up two knives before attacking one soldier, slicing and stabbing her target to death.

As the battle goes, Chrom spotted Tharja hiding behind a pillar, "You there!" he called, "Are you with the Plegians? You seem reluctant to fight." he pointed out.

Tharja scoffed, "Death comes to all of us eventually." she spoke, "Why invite it early, fighting for a cause I don't believe in?" she muttered.

"So... I should take that as a no, or..." Chrom spoke in confusion.

"Let's just say I'm keeping my options open." Tharja replied, "I mean, long live the king and all, but I'd like to keep living as well." she stated, "And I have a bit of a rebellious streak, I'm afraid. A...dark side." she admitted.

"Then perhaps you would rebel now and fight for our cause?" Chrom offered.

Tharja was surprised by this, "...You would trust me?" she asked, "What if this all just a ploy to plunge a dagger in your back?" she pointed out.

"My sister, the exalt—I think she would trust you." Chrom replied, "And I'm trying to learn from her. Besides, I already need to watch my back, whether you're with us or not." he stated.

"Well, that's odd..." Tharja mused, "Usually when I bring up the backstabbing bit the discussion is over." she pointed out, "All right, then—consider me your new ally." she declared, "...For now." she added.

Tharja charges up magic in her hands, "You're already dead..." she spoke as she blasted one Plegian soldier to pieces with her black magic.

Frederick charges forward on his horse while he raised his lance up high as his horse trotted it's way towards a Plegian soldier before stabbing down his lance on his target's chest while Robin charges her hands with magic before shooting out a magical beam towards another soldier, blasting him to pieces.

Lissa brought up her staff as she fires out a magical spell towards one Plegian soldier which caused an explosion, sending the scoundrel flying in the air while Donnel twirled the massive log above his head as he charges forward thrusting the log towards another soldier with all might at towards the head, hitting hit target square on the face, knocking him out cold.

Sumia holds on tight on her Pegasus as she eyed her target before stabbing her iron lance on one Plegian Soldier's chest, knocking him down while Chrom pulls out his sword from the ground before charging towards another soldier before swinging his sword at his target, hitting him across it's chest which sends him crashing to the ground..

Kenji then faces Campari, "You'll never save your precious exalt, scum!" Campari shouted.

Campari brought down his large weapon but Kenji rolls away in time, the young man then slams his briefcase down on Campari's weapon, burying it down to the ground. As Campari tries to dig his weapon out, Kenji wasted no time unleashing a fury of punches on his target's face, dazing him with every shot, Campari then pulls out his weapon off the ground and swung but Kenji ducks down before charging forward and hits Campari with a running-knee strike to the jaw. Campari was sent kneeling to the ground, Kenji then wasted no time finishing him with a superkick to the face.

"Urgh..." Campari grunted, "Killing me will only... feed Plegia's rage..." he grunted before loosing conscious.

"Idiot... you're not even dead yet..." Kenji grumbled indecorously with a blank look.

Chrom looks around, "Robin! Their wyvern riders have fallen!" he called out, "The skies are clear! I'm giving the signal!" he exclaimed.

As he did so, Phila and a few pegasus knights enters the battle, "Your grace!" Phila called out.

"Phila! I'm so glad to see you're safe!" Emmeryn replied in relief, "But how-" she tried to ask.

"Khan Basilio's men freed me." Phila replied, "Come, we must hurry!" she ordered as her group made their way towards Emmeryn.

Gangrel looks at them in shock, "What? Pegasus knights?" he exclaimed, "How did they... That damned Ylissean tactician does NOT play fair!" he complained.

Aversa chuckled, "Heh heh heh... Yes, well. Neither do I." she said as she summons a surrounding number of Archer Risen, much to everyone's horror.

"...Risen?!" Robin squawked, "Oh gods, no! Chrom! There are Risen everywhere!" she pointed out.

"Not these clowns again!" Kenji complained.

"Damn! Not now!" Chrom growled.

Gangrel let's out a laugh, "Bwa ha ha! Oh, did an army of living corpses just APPEAR out of the blue?!" he mocked, "Truly, the heavens smile upon mighty King Gangrel this day! Bwa ha ha ha!" he laughs maniacally.

The Archer Risens then began to attack the Pegasus Riders, killing them one by one with one hit. One Risen then fires an arrow towards Phila but it hits the Pegasus instead. The winged-horse screech in pain which caused Phila to fall off to her doom.

"Phila!" Emmeryn yelled.

Fortunately for Phila, she was swooped away by a Charizard with a boy riding on it to safety. The boy has a short black hair and brown eyes. He wears a white and blue striped short sleeved loose shirt, brown capris with red outlines with baggy pockets and red folded sleeves at the edge of his capris and shades of blue sneakers. His hat is red, dark blue and gray and the Poké Ball design is white. This is Ash Ketchum.

"Whew! That was close!" Ash quipped, "Good job, Charizard!" he praised.

"Roar!" Charizard replied.

"W-Who are you?" Phila asked in surprise that a boy riding a winged-lizard just save her.

Ash turns to her with a grin, "My name is Ash Ketchum and this is Charizard." he introduce himself and his Pokemon, "Sorry if I couldn't save your friends in time." he apologized.

Phila shook her head, "No... it's fine..." she replied, "I'm very grateful that you save me." she said in gratitude.

"Don't let them get away! KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" Gangrel ordered.

"Hold on tight!" Ash said as Phila held on to him tight as Charizard swerves around, dodging every arrows from the Risens Archers.

Back down with everyone, "Who is that?'' Ricken asked watching Charizard with Ash and Phila flying away to safety.

"That's Ash Ketchum." Rin replied, "He's a friend of ours." she said.

Stahn looks back at the cliff, "Damn... we're back to square one! How are we going to save the Exalt now?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm thinking... I'm thinking..." Robin muttered in deep thoughts.

Gangrel gritted his teeth in anger, "Grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!" he demanded.

"I'd give up my life before I beg for it from you." Chrom growled.

"Oh, now THAT is a good line." Gangrel mused, "A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps? But it's not just your life in the balance. The exalt still stands upon the block. And I have a dozen bows trained on her. All it would take is one word from me..." he said with a grin.

"Emm! Hold on, I'm-" Chrom spoke but was cut-off.

"ARCHERS! If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let fly your arrows!" Gangrel ordered.

"I... I'll kill you!" Chrom growled.

"Go ahead! I welcome it." Gangrel egged, "Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise!" he pointed out, "...And what of the rest of you? Eh? Who wants the honor of killing the exalt?" he mocked, "...No one? Bah! Your merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, is it? Pathetic!" he insulted.

"Ugh... this weasel is really getting into my nerves!" Rutee exclaimed.

Emmeryn then spoke, "King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?" she asked.

"You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not." Gangrel pointed out, "No, all I want is to hear a THUNK of arrows, and a SPLAT as you hit the ground." he exclaimed, "Take one, long, last look from your perch." he said, "You do so enjoy looking down on people... Then prepare to meet the ground, and your maker! That is, unless if someone were to give me the Emblem... NOW!" he demanded.

"ALL RIGHT! All right... Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision." Chrom spoke, "MAYBE someday we'll face a crisis where MAYBE the Emblem would've helped. But I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today! The people need their exalt... And we need our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together." he stated.

Emmeryn smiled, "Chrom... Th-Thank you." she thanked, "I know now what I must do..." she says.

"Emm, what are you-" Chrom tried to say but was cut-off.

"Plegians!" Emmeryn spoke, "I ask that you hear the truth of my words!" she called out, "War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!" she finished.

Chrom's eyes widen, "Emm, no! No!" he cried.

"Don't tell me she's thinking what I'm thinking?!" Kenji exclaimed.

"She's going to jump!" Ram shouted in horror.

"You took the words right out from my mouth!" Hisui yelled.

Emmeryn then slowly walks her way towards the edge of the cliff before letting herself fall, much to the everyone's horror which includes the Plegians. Chrom ran towards to catch but she's too far away while Lissa breaks down.

Fortunately for everyone, a red biplane suddenly swoops Emmeryn which prevent her from dying via splat to the ground, much to everyone's surprise and relief. Emmeryn found herself in the arms of Ryuuko Matoi and alongside the female banchou is an elderly man and a small anthropomorphic fox.

The elderly man has blue eyes and has a dark-brown hair, and a thick facial hair. He wears dark-green military jacket over a white shirt with a pocket straps all over his body, khaki pants, black boots, black gloves and a beret. This is John Price.

The young, anthropomorphic fox cub with a unique mutation of two tails instead of one. He has mostly yellow-orange fur with white fur around his muzzle, front torso, and the tips of his tails. He also has blue eyes. Typically, his attire consists simply of white gloves with black rings around the wrist and red shoes with white toes. This is Miles "Tails" Prower.

"Whew! Glad that we made it time!" Ryuuko mused as she turns to the exalt, "Are you okay, your majesty?'' she asked with a smile.

"I'm... I'm all right..." Emmeryn replied, "But who are you?'' she asked.

Ryuuko winks her left eye, "Friends of Prince Stahn." she replied with a grin.

With Gangrel, the mad king is furious, "NOOOO! GET THEM, KILL THEM, DON'T LET HER GET AWAY! I WANT HER DEAD!" he ordered.

And with that, several Risen Archers chases after the red plane, "With had enemy on our tails, Captain Price take them down, please!" Tails commanded.

"Roger." John replied as he pulls out his assault rifle and began to unleash a barrage of bullets towards the Risen Archers, taking them down one by one, "Yea! Die, you little piece of shits!" he exclaimed in glee.

Tails then pulls out his communicator, "Kenji, we got the Exalt.'' he reported.

Back down with everyone, Kenji got to his communicator, "Copy that! Take her to safety, we'll meet up on our way back to Ylisstol.'' he instructed.

The red biplane then flew past above them, "Be careful, Kenji!" Ryuuko shouted.

Rin then turns to Chrom, "Chrom, the exalt is safe, there's no need to stay here anymore." she reminded.

Chrom nodded, "Right." he replied, "All right, everyone, time to head back!" he commanded.

Basilio then spoke, "I secured an escape route!" he said, "We need to get going before they block it." he advised.

"You heard him, everyone, let's move! Move!" Kenji barked.

**BREAK OUT!**

**And that's it for this chapter! And unlike the previous chapter, this one is a lot longer! Way longer than I expected and I like it!**

**These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

**Tharja, Libra and Campari are from the Fire Emblem Awakening**

**Ash Ketchum and Ash's Charizard are from the Pokemon series**

**John Price is from the Call of Duty games**

**Miles "Tails" Prower is from the Sonic franchise**

**I'll be doing one chapter of AWA Stories before going back to this Mission fic. So please look forward for it.**

**Until then paalam!**


	12. Renewal

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter! Glad that everyone enjoyed the latest chapter of All Worlds Alliance Stories and the new characters added in this fic. But now we're back in this Mission Fic and let's get going to where we left off.**

**Synchro - yeah, that's a big blunder on my part.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - characters from Magia Record is still up to debate. More characters from the Digimon and the digimon themselves will appear in later chapters.**

**Super2019DP - Both Happy and Carla already made an appearance while Lily, Frosch and Lecter will appear in later chapters.**

**And with that done, let's get this new chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

**-EARTH 419-**

**The Midmire**

The Midmire is located slightly west of Plegia Castle with a steady rain floods the area.

Then Edwin Horace "Ed" Hill arrives at the location carrying everyone, and I mean EVERYONE, above his head like a giant ball of yarn.

"Ed! Ed!" Kenji Kazama called out, "This is far enough!" he pointed out, "You can put us all down now!" he advised.

"Okie-dokie-smokey!" Ed complied.

"Okay... put us down gent - AAAAAAAAHHH!" Kenji tried to say when Ed threw them all down to the ground, "...ly..." he finished. He then turns to Ram, "This was your idea!" he accused prompting Ram to stick her tongue out at him.

"Your friend's strength amazes me." Virion commented.

"If that amazes you... then wait until you see the other things he can do." Rin Toosaka stated with bummed look.

Basilio then stood up, "Quickly! We're almost... Huh? Damn!" he tried to say when two barbarians intercept the trio, "Plegians! I knew it couldn't be that easy..." he muttered, "They're right in our way! We must fight!" he exclaimed.

One of the Plegians is a tall, muscular bald man with brown eyes and thick, all-around facial hair. He wears a white neck armor, both of his shoulders had spiked, armored pads with a x-shaped strapped across his chest, brown pants and boots, and a furry, strapped arm-sleeves. This is Mustafa.

"Ylisseans!" Mustafa spoke, "I offer you mercy! Surrender to me now and live!" he called out.

"Surrender?" Basilio spoke, "Sorry, I'm not familiar with the word." he replied.

"Neither it's part of our vocabulary." Stahn Aileron added.

"Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed." Mustafa pointed out.

"Don't speak her name!" Chrom shouted.

Mustafa nodded, "Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom." he said in understanding, "But the meaning of your sister's attempted sacrifice was not lost on me." he admitted, "I suspect many Plegians who heard her words would say the same. If you lay down your weapons, I vow to protect you as best I can." he stated.

"How can we trust you after what your barbarous king has done?" Frederick pointed out, "I think we shall take our chances with weapons in hand!" he exclaimed.

Mustafa sighed, "I suspected you would say as much." he replied, "So be it, Prince Chrom. I shall endeavor to grant you a swift and dignified end." he declared.

Then a soldier spoke, "Forgive me sir, but I...I no longer see the justice in hunting these people down." he said, "I accept any punishment you see fit, but after all that's happened... I just can't." he confessed.

Then a wyvern Rider spoke, "How dare you question the general's orders! You know full well the punishment of insubordination is death!" he exclaimed.

"B-but, sir! These people are-" the soldier tried to explain but got interrupted.

"These questions are not ours to ponder, lad." Mustafa replied, "The soldier does not judge. The soldier delivers judgment." he pointed out.

"Sir, I... I cannot raise my lance against them." the soldier said, "Even if... Even if it means death." he said.

"...You were there when Emmeryn spoke, weren't you?" Mustafa pointed out, "So be it! Those of you unwilling to fight are dismissed!" he ordered.

"But I don't wish to abandon you, sir!" the soldier replied.

Mustafa shook his head, "I cannot defy the king, lad. I know him well." he replied, "He would murder my wife and child to set an example." he stated, "I will accept the blame for your actions today. Now go!" he ordered.

"W-wait, General!" the soldier spoke, "I see a cause worth fighting for, one I believe in: loyalty to my general." he exclaimed.

Mustafa smiled, "...Aye. That's a good lad." he replied.

And with that, both sides got ready for battle.

"Geez... this one battle after another routine is totally taking a toll on me." Kenji complained.

"You're not the only one." Minoru Shiraishi spoke in agreement.

**Get Ready for Battle! No Escape!**

**BEGIN!**

**(Play For Honor OST - Breach Commanded "Samurai Attack")**

As the Marines takes on some Plegian Soldiers, Momonga brought out his long sword and with one swing, he hits several Plegian Soldiers and were send flying in the air while Minoru wasted no time firing his rocket launcher towards a group of Plegian Soldiers, blasting them off the ground.

Libra charges towards a Plegian soldier as he jumps up high before bringing down his axe on his target, killing the soldier while Tharja charges up magic in her hands as she blasted one Plegian soldier to pieces with her black magic.

Gregor squats down as he sizes up a Plegian Soldier as he charges towards his target, jumping up high before bringing down his axe on the soldier, decapitating him while Nowi equipped herself with a Dragonstone as a bright light engulfs her which transforms into a lime-green colored dragon, she then spun around before glaring at her target before unleashing a powerful lightning strike towards a Plegian Soldier, killing it in an instant.

Tsumugu Kinagase then threw a grenade towards a group of Plegian soldiers, blasting them off the ground before tackling one soldier and he kills him by stabbing a knife on the soldier's throat while Presea Combatir spins around vertically twice with her weapon outstretched, damaging every enemies her within range.

Flavia charges towards a Plegian Soldier as as she jumps up high before slicing the soldiers in half with her sword while Basilio charges towards another Plegian Soldier as he jumps up high before smashing down his large axe on his target, killing him.

Cordelia holds on tight on her pegasus as they flew towards her target as she spun her steel lance before stabbing her target on the chest while Lon'qu aimed his long sword at one Plegian Soldier, he then charges towards his target and stabs his weapon at the soldier's chest, killing him.

Kratos Aurion slams his weapon to the ground, creating a shock wave which damages a group of Plegian Soldiers in a wide arc in front of them while Hisui Hearts charges and then fires a large bullet of wind towards one soldier, killing him upon impact.

Maribelle glares at one a Plegian soldier as she casted a lightning spell towards her target, blasting him to pieces while Ricken prepares a magical spell before firing a spell towards another soldier, making him in flames.

Shino Aburame calmly let's out a swarm of insects from his sleeves, the insects then quickly waves towards the Plegian Soldiers, pinning them all on the ground while squirming in fear. One soldier then tried to strike Shino from behind but the shinobi simply dodges and quickly punches the soldier on the face, knocking him out.

Miriel charges up magic in her hands as a bolt of lighting strike down on one Plegian soldier killing him on the process while Vaike squats down as he sizes up another soldier before charging towards him, jumping up high before bringing down his axe on his target, killing the soldier down.

Sully charges forward while riding on her horse as she swung her Iron Lance and hits her target on the head while Virion brought out his bow and arrow while aiming it at another Plegian soldier before shooting his arrow towards his target, hitting him directly on the head.

Kellam stomps his foot on the ground as he glares at another Plegian soldier, he then charges forward and jabs his lance towards his target, creating a hole on his target's chest while Stahl charges forward while riding on his horse as he swung his Iron Sword and hits another soldier, killing him.

Asbel Lhant charges his blade with Ice-elemental energy and aims it towards one Plegia Soldier, then then slashes diagonally upward to right, followed by a diagonal downward slash to the right, creating an image of a frozen "X", killing the soldier while Cheria Barnes with her right hand close to her chest, Cheria conjures a small blue mist over it, then follows this by firing two blue projectiles at her target and waving her right arm up, a blue trail following it in the air.

Sophie then pushes forward with their palm to strike one Plegian Soldier, she then blasts him with a powerful force, pushing it away while Ed charges his fist with electricity before slamming it down to the ground, shocking every soldiers within range.

Stahn charges forward and swung his sword at another Plegian soldier and immediately decapitates him while Rutee Katrea charges towards another soldier, she then performs an upward slash in the air hitting her target, followed by a diagonal slash that leads her back to the ground as the soldier crashes down to the ground.

Kor Meteor slashes his sword horizontally to the right hitting one Plegian soldier on the process, emitting a series of slashes at various angles upon the target while Rin outstretched her arms forward before firing dark-red magical shots towards her targets, killing them one by one.

Ram and Rem works together by taking down every Plegian soldiers on their paths, Ram then shoots out a slash of wind that cuts one soldier in half while Rem smashes her Morning Star down on one soldier's head, crushing his on the process.

Pit then began firing numerous arrows towards his targets, defeating them one by one. Pit then brought out a cannon and quickly fires it towards another group of Plegian soldiers, blasting them off the ground while Rolf Van Kelamis & Viktor charges forward as the former brought out a large hammer before smashing his hammer on every soldiers on their path, smashing every soldiers' heads into bits.

Gaius then charges towards a Plegian soldier with his Rogue Dagger in hands before slicing his target on the neck area, killing him while Panne holds up two knives before attacking one soldier, slicing and stabbing her target to death.

Frederick charges forward on his horse while he raised his lance up high as his horse trotted it's way towards a Plegian soldier before stabbing down his lance on his target's chest while Robin charges her hands with magic before shooting out a magical beam towards another soldier, blasting him to pieces.

Lissa brought up her staff as she fires out a magical spell towards one Plegian soldier which caused an explosion, sending the scoundrel flying in the air while Donnel twirled the massive log above his head as he charges forward thrusting the log towards another soldier with all might at towards the head, hitting hit target square on the face, knocking him out cold.

Sumia holds on tight on her Pegasus as she eyed her target before stabbing her iron lance on one Plegian Soldier's chest, knocking him down while Chrom pulls out his sword from the ground before charging towards another soldier before swinging his sword at his target, hitting him across it's chest which sends him crashing to the ground.

Kenji then faces Mustafa, "I am General Mustafa of Plegia." the latter introduced himself, "If you wish to keep your lives, then you must win them!" he declared.

Kenji smirked, "I intend to do that." he replied.

Mustafa brought down his large weapon but Kenji rolls away in time, the young man then slams his briefcase down on Mustafa's weapon, burying it down to the ground. As Mustafa tries to dig his weapon out, Kenji wasted no time unleashing a fury of punches on his target's face, dazing him with every shot, Mustafa then pulls out his weapon off the ground and swung but Kenji ducks down before charging forward and hits Mustafa with a running-knee strike to the jaw. Campari was sent kneeling to the ground, Kenji then wasted no time finishing him with a superkick to the face.

Mustafa kept kneeling to the ground despite the impact of Kenji's kick, "Well done, Ylisseans..." he praised, "Hrrggh! Please...spare my men..." he requested.

Kenji nodded, "We will." he replied, "But please don't die." he said as Mustafa smirked.

**BREAK OUT!**

As Mustafa and the remaining Plegian soldiers began to retreat, a young woman arrives at the battlefield. The young woman has a long pink curly hair tied in a high ponytail with two braids as sidetails and has pink eyes. She wears a rather revealing belly dancer attire complete with white long cloths, yellow chokers and transparent baggy pants. This is Olivia.

"Khan Basilio!" Olivia called out.

"Olivia!" Basilio called back, "I'm sorry we kept you waiting." he apologized.

"When I didn't hear from you, I thought... I assumed the worst." Olivia claimed.

"Chrom? Robin? Kenji?'' Basilio spoke, "Meet Olivia." he introduced, "She'll be smuggling us out of here." he said.

Olivia looks around, "Only if you hurry!" she reminded, "Doubtless more of the Mad King's men are on their way." she stated.

Basilio nodded, "Right." he replied, "Pile in, you lot! And bid farewell to this Plegian hellhole." he barked.

"Ready?" Olivia asked, "Hold on tight!" she said.

"You heard her? Let's move! Move!" Kenji commanded.

**-BREAK-**

**Regna Ferox**

Later that day at Ferox, everyone managed to retreat there as is currently recuperating in the main halls while trying to come up with their next move.

Flavia turns to Basilio, "So what now, oaf?" she asked.

"Don't look to me—I'm not in charge!" Basilio complained.

Flavia groaned, "Ugh... I picked a fine time to regain the full throne..." she muttered.

Kenji is on his phone before pocketing it, he then walks towards Chrom, "Chrom..." he spoke getting his attention, "... my friends just called, they told me that they brought your sister and Phila in a safe place far from the Plegian's knowledge." he said.

"I see..." Chrom spoke, "... that's a relief." he muttered.

"And I suggest you refrain yourself from seeing her for now until this whole fiasco with king weasel is over." Kenji stated with a blank look.

"That's... I think that's for the best." Chrom replied.

Robin then approaches Chrom, "Chrom, I'm... I'm so sorry." she apologized as Kenji walks off, "My plan just wasn't enough." she said.

Chrom shook his head, "You did your best, Robin." he reassured, "...You have my thanks." he said, "It's my own failures that haunt me now. Gods, I was just so powerless!" he exclaimed in guilt.

"It's not your fault either, Chrom." Robin pointed out.

"She would do it for me, Robin." Chrom spoke, "So that I wouldn't have to live with the guilt of either choice, she chose for me." he said, "She almost sacrificed herself rather than give up what could one day save her people..." he stated.

"Chrom... Listen to me." Robin spoke, "Look at me." she said, "I was powerless once, too, remember?" she pointed out, "And yes, alone, I don't think either one of us is half the person your sister was." she said, "But together...maybe we can be something more." she claimed, "If you fall, I'll be there to pull you back up. When you fight for your sister's ideals, I'll be by your side." she said, "You don't have to become your sister, you know. You can still be true to yourself. You just have to give people hope in whatever way you can." she said with a smile.

"And what if I can't?" Chrom asked, "What if I'm not worthy of her ideals? Robin, what if I drag you down with me?" he pointed out in concern.

"If you aren't worthy, you'll keep at it until you are." Robin replied, "And if we both fall down, well, that's what friends are for, isn't it?" she asked.

"That's right. I wouldn't be even here if not for you." Nowi chirped with a smile.

"You gave me your trust and now you have mine." Tharja spoke, "...For the time being." she added.

"Were you unworthy, I would have left long ago." Lon'qu pointed out.

"It took great courage and charisma to unite all of us." Virion spoke, "I knew I possessed such talents, but clearly you do as well!" he said.

Ricken then spoke, "Yeah. We all look up to you! You're like a hero to us." he exclaimed.

Chrom smiled, "Thank you, everyone." he said, "Your words mean more than you could know." he said, "My Shepherds... My warriors... There is work to be done." he announced, "Gangrel must be stopped so that peace can once again reign in Ylisse. Will you help me?" he requested.

Lissa nodded, "You can count me in! I'm tired of crying all the time! It's time to start punchin' stuff!" she exclaimed.

Maribelle smiled, "Hear, hear, darling! Our people have suffered enough." she said.

Donnel grinned, "Ah owe ya one, yer majesty!" he said, "Ah'm willing to fight for you and for what ya believe!" he exclaimed.

"Gladly would I fight and die for House Ylisse!" Stahl exclaimed.

"Gladly would I fight and KILL those dastards for House Ylisse!" Sully declared.

Libra smiled, "Our hearts echo yours, sire." he said.

Sumia placed a hand on her chest, "I will be the the unbreakable shield by your side!" she claimed.

"I'm with you, too!" Kellam exclaimed, "You know." he reminded, "Just in case anyone... Hello?" he called out.

"Teach is here and class is in session!" Vaike declared.

Gregor crosses his arms, "How much you pay Gregor?" he asked, "Hee hee haw! Gregor make joke!" he laughed when he noticed everyone staring at him, "...Why you look at Gregor like that?" he asked in confusion.

"Your sister earned my respect." Panne spoke, "The last taguel shall champion her." she admitted.

Frederick smiled, "You have grown strong, milord." he spoke, "I may have set a poor example as a knight... but I swear to you, I shall die before any more exalted blood is spilled!" he declared.

Kenji spoke, "You have mine and my friend's strength, Chrom, we will fight for you till the bitter end." he declared with a smile. He then let's out a snort, "But I assure you that we'll come out as the victor." he affirmed.

Chrom smiled at everyone, "Thank you all. Truly. You honor me with your fealty." he said, "I will not falter again. We shall answer this outrage! The Mad King must be stopped!" he declared.

Flavia grinned, "Right! It's time for ol' Gangrel to get a dose of his own vulnerary!" she said, "The whole of the Feroxi army is yours to send crashing against him!" she declared.

Basilio let's out a laugh, "Har! You young folk—your passions run so hot!" he mused, "If I had any gray hairs, you would've singed 'em right off. In other words, count me in!" he said.

"I'd like to go too, if I may." Olivia spoke, "The exalt did me a kindness once." she claimed.

"She did?" Chrom asked in surprise.

Olivia nodded, "Y-yes, sire." she confirmed, "It would honor me to have a part in giving her justice!" she said, "Although all I can do is dance..." she admitted, "And I'm not so skilled at that, if we're being honest..." she added.

Rutee then leans next to Cheria, "That's quite a low-esteem she had." she whispered.

Basilio then let's out another laugh, "Har har! She's too modest! Olivia is a Feroxi treasure." he claimed. "You won't meet a finer dancer in all the realms! Her moves inspire soldiers to work twice as hard! You'll do well to bring her along, Commander." he stated.

"Commander?'' Chrom repeated, "What happened to "boy"?" he asked.

Basilio grinned, "You've earned your way up from that name, I think." he replied, "Now, where were we?" he mused, "Oh yes! I was just about to start cracking skulls! Flavia will lead me and the other Feroxi in a head-on assault. That should buy you enough time to take down Gangrel." he instructed, "Hear that, boy! You get the fun part!" he mused.

"I thought you weren't going to call me-" Chrom tried to say.

"You and Robin have my every confidence." Basilio said, "You're a born leader, and she has a knack of guiding troops to victory." he pointed out, "You both have some growing to do yet, but I can already see you'll grow tall." he claimed.

Chrom smiled, "Thanks, Basilio." he replied.

Basilio nodded, "All right, enough talk." he said, "It's time to raise some hell!" he declared.

Chrom nodded back, "Right." he replied.

"Let's get to it, then!" Basilio spoke, "Gangrel may try to hit us while we're still licking our wounds." he exclaimed.

"Let him try. This time, I'm ready to dethrone the Mad King, once and for all." Chrom declared.

Kenji smirked at Chrom's determination, _"Chrom, at times like this, reminds me of Chizuru."_ he thought when he realized something, _"Ah great... comparing Chrom to that miserable blonde really proves that I miss him."_ he grumbled in annoyance.

**And that's that for this chapter and once again it came out short but I hope you still all enjoy it. And for those whose wondering, yeah, I'm keeping Mustafa alive. Why? I like him, that's why.**

**These are the characters that debuted in this chapter:**

**Mustafa and Olivia from Fire Emblem Awakening!**

**-OMAKE-**

It was a nice evening at the Uzumaki Villa as we go to the orange dormitory. Inside a room shared by Usopp, Yosuke Hanamura and Sai, we see the Yosuke at top of the bunker bed.

"Shit..." Yosuke cursed in his thoughts, _"Sleep Paralysis! I can't move!"_ he thought.

Yosuke's head is titled to the right at the moment, so when he opens his eyes, he see a tall, dark demonic entity with glowing red eyes staring back at him. At first to Yosuke, it's presence was tolerable.

Then it began doing some silly Fortnice Dance.

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Yosuke screamed internally.

**I hope you like the omake! Next chapter... the final battle against the Mad King Gangrel will finally commenced!**

**Until then paalam!**


	13. Mad King Gangrel

**A/N: And I'm back with a new chapter and we're near the end of this mission fic. I'm glad that everyone enjoyed the previous chapter and the omake, the omake is actually part from a vague dream that I once had.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - characters from Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Mario, Attack on Titan, One-punch Man and Ron Simmons from WWE already made appearance in this fic.**

**And with that said... let's get this chapter started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

**-EARTH 419-**

**Plegia Castle**

Meanwhile at the Plegian Fortress, we see Aversa and Gangrel having a conversation.

"The enemy has taken the field, milord." Aversa reported.

Gangrel raised an eyebrow, "Back already?" he mocked, "Ha! It feels as though we just said our good-byes..." he mused.

"Our scouts report they are in surprisingly good spirits." Aversa stated.

"Since when do you trust our scouts?" Gangrel asked, "Besides, what does it matter? They're armed like beggars compared to us!" he pointed out, "I could break their ranks as easily as I break wind." he claimed.

"I'd love to hear the song the bards make of that." Aversa mused.

Gangrel scoffed, "Aversa, there is a truth about he world this Ylissean welp must learn." he said, "A man is either strong... ...or he is dead! Bwa ha haaa!" he said with a mad laughter.

Then a soldier arrives in their presence, "Y-Your Highness! Dire news!" he reported.

"Oh? Speak." Gangrel mused.

"Our troops are laying down their weapons and deserting en masse!" the soldier reported, "Please, sire... I am but a messenger... Have mercy..." he begged in fear.

**-BREAK-**

**Border Wastes**

The Border Wastes is a desert that lies in along the border of Ferox and Plegia. As everyone are getting for battle, we see Frederick running towards to Kenji Kazama, Chrom and Robin.

"Milord, I've a report from Khan Flavia." Frederick spoke, "The Plegian army is in disarray." he reported.

"How do you mean?" Chrom asked in surprise.

"It seems man of their soldiers are opposed to further violence." Frederick replied, "There has been infighting, desertion... Gangrel is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success." he explained, "Outside of a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed." he added.

"Was among the deserters is the guy that we fought yesterday?'' Kenji asked.

Frederick nodded, "He is." he confirmed.

Kenji chuckled, "I knew that guy is a good person." he mused, "Glad that we spared him." he said.

"This is incredible news." Chrom spoke, "But why...?" he asked when realization hits him, "...Emmeryn." he said.

Frederick nodded, "Yes, milord. Emmeryn." he confirmed, "The report says Gangrel's men chant her name as they abandon the field. Her words, and her attempted sacrifice, have made her a folk hero of sorts." he stated.

"Emmeryn..." Chrom spoke, "Why did it take me so long to understand?" he asked himself, "She believed all people desire peace. She knew, deep down, the Plegians wanted it, too. It just took her to bring it to the surface." he pointed out as Kenji and Robin smiled, "I hope she can see this, wherever she is right now..." he wished, "Today, we put an end to Mad King Gangrel and bring peace back to the land." he declared.

Kenji noticed something from the distance, "Don't look now, Chrom...'' he spoke, "... king weasel and his merry-men of dimwits are making their way here." he pointed out.

Everyone turns to see Gangrel and his army marching their way towards the battlefield before coming to a stop as Gangrel spoke, "Good day, my little princeling!" he greeted, "Still dreaming of your soon-to-be squashed sister?" he mocked.

"No more talk, Gangrel." Chrom spoke, "Today, you die, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia." he declared.

"Pah! Such hypocrisy!" Gangrel mocked, "You despise me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace! No man does!" he exclaimed in disgust.

"I know more than you ever will." Chrom replied.

"More than me? More than ME?!" Gangrel mocking repeated Chrom's words," Bwa ha! ...You ARE me! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood!" he exclaimed.

"Maybe you're right... I will never be my sister." Chrom admitted, "I cannot forgive men like you—men who sow nothing but evil." he said, "All I have left arc words and her memory. Were I alone, I would be driven to madness." he stated, "...Or worse. But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers-in-arms stand behind me." he claimed.

"...Are you done? May I vomit now?" Gangrel mused, "Bwa ha ha! What a flowery harangue!" he mused, "Men are beasts! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince..." he stated, "They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose!" he claimed.

"Perhaps this explains why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you?" Chrom pointed out, "You are a poison. A festering wound. And I will do what my sister could not." he declared.

Gangrel scoffed, "Such a clever tongue you have, little prince..." he mused, "It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle!" he exclaimed.

And with that exchange, both sides began to clash.

**Get Ready for Battle! No Escape!**

**BEGIN!**

**(Play For Honor OST - Breach Commanded "Samurai Attack")**

As the Marines takes on some Plegian Soldiers, Momonga brought out his long sword and with one swing, he hits several Plegian Soldiers and were send flying in the air while Minoru Shiraishi wasted no time firing his rocket launcher towards a group of Plegian Soldiers, blasting them off the ground.

Olivia then arrives on the battlefield, "Milord, I have come!" she called out, "Am I too late?" she asked, "I don't claim my dance as anything special, but Khan Basilio says it renews the spirit!" she stated.

"Just go and fight!" Stahn Aileron replied.

Olivia charges towards a Plegian Soldier with her eyes closed, "Oh, let this be over!" she cried as she slashes her target down with one swing of her sword.

Libra charges towards a Plegian soldier as he jumps up high before bringing down his axe on his target, killing the soldier while Tharja charges up magic in her hands as she blasted one Plegian soldier to pieces with her black magic.

Gregor squats down as he sizes up a Plegian Soldier as he charges towards his target, jumping up high before bringing down his axe on the soldier, decapitating him while Nowi equipped herself with a Dragonstone as a bright light engulfs her which transforms into a lime-green colored dragon, she then spun around before glaring at her target before unleashing a powerful lightning strike towards a Plegian Soldier, killing it in an instant.

Tsumugu Kinagase then threw a grenade towards a group of Plegian soldiers, blasting them off the ground before tackling one soldier and he kills him by stabbing a knife on the soldier's throat while Presea Combatir spins around vertically twice with her weapon outstretched, damaging every enemies her within range.

Flavia charges towards a Plegian Soldier as as she jumps up high before slicing the soldiers in half with her sword while Basilio charges towards another Plegian Soldier as he jumps up high before smashing down his large axe on his target, killing him.

Cordelia holds on tight on her pegasus as they flew towards her target as she spun her steel lance before stabbing her target on the chest while Lon'qu aimed his long sword at one Plegian Soldier, he then charges towards his target and stabs his weapon at the soldier's chest, killing him.

Kratos Aurion slams his weapon to the ground, creating a shock wave which damages a group of Plegian Soldiers in a wide arc in front of them while Hisui Hearts charges and then fires a large bullet of wind towards one soldier, killing him upon impact.

Maribelle glares at one a Plegian soldier as she casted a lightning spell towards her target, blasting him to pieces while Ricken prepares a magical spell before firing a spell towards another soldier, making him in flames.

Shino Aburame calmly let's out a swarm of insects from his sleeves, the insects then quickly waves towards the Plegian Soldiers, pinning them all on the ground while squirming in fear. One soldier then tried to strike Shino from behind but the shinobi simply dodges and quickly punches the soldier on the face, knocking him out.

Miriel charges up magic in her hands as a bolt of lighting strike down on one Plegian soldier killing him on the process while Vaike squats down as he sizes up another soldier before charging towards him, jumping up high before bringing down his axe on his target, killing the soldier down.

Sully charges forward while riding on her horse as she swung her Iron Lance and hits her target on the head while Virion brought out his bow and arrow while aiming it at another Plegian soldier before shooting his arrow towards his target, hitting him directly on the head.

Kellam stomps his foot on the ground as he glares at another Plegian soldier, he then charges forward and jabs his lance towards his target, creating a hole on his target's chest while Stahl charges forward while riding on his horse as he swung his Iron Sword and hits another soldier, killing him.

Asbel Lhant charges his blade with Ice-elemental energy and aims it towards one Plegia Soldier, then then slashes diagonally upward to right, followed by a diagonal downward slash to the right, creating an image of a frozen "X", killing the soldier while Cheria Barnes with her right hand close to her chest, Cheria conjures a small blue mist over it, then follows this by firing two blue projectiles at her target and waving her right arm up, a blue trail following it in the air.

Sophie then pushes forward with their palm to strike one Plegian Soldier, she then blasts him with a powerful force, pushing it away while Edwin Horace "Ed" Hill charges his fist with electricity before slamming it down to the ground, shocking every soldiers within range.

Stahn charges forward and swung his sword at another Plegian soldier and immediately decapitates him while Rutee Katrea charges towards another soldier, she then performs an upward slash in the air hitting her target, followed by a diagonal slash that leads her back to the ground as the soldier crashes down to the ground.

Kor Meteor slashes his sword horizontally to the right hitting one Plegian soldier on the process, emitting a series of slashes at various angles upon the target while Rin Toosaka outstretched her arms forward before firing dark-red magical shots towards her targets, killing them one by one.

Ram and Rem works together by taking down every Plegian soldiers on their paths, Ram then shoots out a slash of wind that cuts one soldier in half while Rem smashes her Morning Star down on one soldier's head, crushing his on the process.

Pit then began firing numerous arrows towards his targets, defeating them one by one. Pit then brought out a cannon and quickly fires it towards another group of Plegian soldiers, blasting them off the ground while Rolf Van Kelamis & Viktor charges forward as the former brought out a large hammer before smashing his hammer on every soldiers on their path, smashing every soldiers' heads into bits.

Gaius then charges towards a Plegian soldier with his Rogue Dagger in hands before slicing his target on the neck area, killing him while Panne holds up two knives before attacking one soldier, slicing and stabbing her target to death.

Frederick charges forward on his horse while he raised his lance up high as his horse trotted it's way towards a Plegian soldier before stabbing down his lance on his target's chest while Robin charges her hands with magic before shooting out a magical beam towards another soldier, blasting him to pieces.

Lissa brought up her staff as she fires out a magical spell towards one Plegian soldier which caused an explosion, sending the scoundrel flying in the air while Donnel twirled the massive log above his head as he charges forward thrusting the log towards another soldier with all might at towards the head, hitting hit target square on the face, knocking him out cold.

Sumia holds on tight on her Pegasus as she eyed her target before stabbing her iron lance on one Plegian Soldier's chest, knocking him down while Chrom pulls out his sword from the ground before charging towards another soldier before swinging his sword at his target, hitting him across it's chest which sends him crashing to the ground.

Kenji then charges towards Gangrel, "Yes—draw closer!" he egged, "Let them charge at me with their RAGE! More of my soldiers shall greet them at every foolish step." he exclaimed as Kenji fires a torpedo towards his men, blasting them off the ground, "Clinging to each other won't save you maggots when the boot falls!" he mocked.

"Ah! SHEEERAAAAPPP!" Kenji shouted as he aims his machine-gun briefcase at Gangrel. Gangrel then charges his hands with dark magic before firing it towards Kenji. The orange-haired architect dodges his attacks before firing another torpedo towards Gangrel, the projectile hits the mad king square on the abdomen before getting send flying to the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Gangrel screamed before the torpedo exploded alongside him in the sky.

Kenji looks up, "Boom." he mused.

**BREAK OUT!**

And with Gangrel gone, the remaining forces of his army has no choice but to surrender.

"Sire, the remaining Plegian forces are surrendering en masse!" a soldier reported.

"Order our forces to cease fighting at once." Chrom ordered.

"Yes, sire!" the soldier complied.

Kenji let's out a sigh, "Whew... glad this is over." he mused.

**-BREAK-**

**Regna Ferox**

Later that day at Regna Ferox, we see everyone gathered around the fortress as they celebrated their victory against the Plegians.

"Then it's finished." Flavia spoke, "Once their messenger delivers our terms, that's it." she said, "We put an end to this bloody business, once and for all." he stated.

"We've won..." Chrom spoke, "Somehow I don't feel like celebrating." he admitted.

"Victory can be bitter as well as sweet, boy." Basilio pointed out, "It's good you learn that now." he said.

"Regna Ferox lost many good soldiers today." Flavia said, "We need to see to our dead. Then it's time to attend to the living and rebuild our army." she stated.

"I'm sorry, Flavia." Chrom apologized, "Your sacrifice will not be forgotten." he said, "Ylisse will compensate your nation in whatever fashion—" he was saying when Flavia interjected.

"Oh? In that case, how about you hand over the Fire Emblem and we'll call it even? ...Hah! Just a little Feroxi humor." Flavia mused, "Don't worry about our finances, Chrom." she reassured, "Reparations will fall to Plegia, and I've seen their treasury—they can well afford it." she pointed out.

Basilio then spoke, "Yes, pity the man who stands between Flavia and a full coffer, boy." he muttered.

Chrom chuckled, "Heh, I'll have to remember that when you come to visit Ylisstol." he mused.

Stahn then arrives, "Hey, Chrom!" he called out getting his attention, "Someone is here to see you!" he claimed.

On cue, Emmeryn arrives alongside Phila while Ash Ketchum, Ryuuko Matoi, Miles "Tails" Prowers and John Price joins their fellow AWA members.

"Sister!" Lissa cheered.

"Emm!" Chrom followed.

Emmeryn smiled, "Chrom, Lissa." she spoke as the three of them shared an embrace, "I'm so happy to see you two again." she said.

"Sister! Sister!" Lissa cried.

"We're glad to see you too, Emm." Chrom replied.

Chrom and Emmeryn then broke their embrace but Lissa kept clinging on her sister, "I guess everything is over." the latter pointed out.

Chrom nodded, "Yes... I'm sorry that everything had to end with fighting." he apologized.

Emmeryn shook her head, "No... don't apologize, you did the right thing." she replied, "The war between Ylisse and Plegia has ended, and that's all that matters to me.'' she said, "You did something I couldn't do, Chrom... and I'm proud of you.'' she said with a smile.

"Thank you, Emm." Chrom replied with a smile.

"But sadly... I believe my role as an Exalt has come to an end." Emmeryn claimed.

This surprises Chrom, "Wait... what do you mean by that?'' he asked in confusion.

"I'm stepping down as the Exalt." Emmeryn replied before turning Chrom, "And I want you to take my place." she said.

This further surprises Chrom, "What? Me? But why?'' he asked in confusion.

"Ylisse is about to enter a new beginning and a new beginning needs a new ruler." Emmeryn replied, "And I believe that you are more suited to lead Ylisse." she claimed with a smile.

"But... can I do it?'' Chrom asked.

Emmeryn smiled back, "I believe in you, Chrom." she replied, "So, believe in yourself... that you are more than worthy to lead Ylisse." she stated.

Meanwhile, Sumia arrives at the place, she then looks around and saw Chrom.

"Captain!" Sumia called out.

Chrom turns to her, "Sumia?" he replied.

Sumia ran towards him, "Oh, Captain! You made it! You're safe!" she cheered as she hugs him tightly.

"Hoo! Give these two some room!" Flavia cheered.

"Sumia... you're... choking me..." Chrom muttered in pain.

"Wow... her hugs must be lethal as Ed's." Rin mused.

Virion flinched, "Judging from your friend's strength... I bet it's pretty painful." he pointed out.

"You have no idea how right you are." Stahn muttered in reply.

"Are you hurt? Grazed, even?" Sumia asked in concern, "You look exhausted!" she pointed out.

"Oh my..." Emmeryn spoke.

"Chrom?! Say something!" Lissa exclaimed.

"I'm trying to!" Chrom replied.

Lissa grinned, "Uh-huh." she replied before turning to everyone, "Maybe we should... you know." she suggested.

Everyone immediately understood what she meant, so everyone began to leave the area, "Carry on, lovebirds." Flavia mused.

"But I wanna see how it goes." Pit complained.

Suddenly, Rolf's hand grabs Pit's head, "Come, winged-boy Pit! Let's leave the soon-to-be-lovers alone!" he scolded before dragging him away.

And with that, everyone left the room, leaving Chrom and Sumia alone with each other.

Sumia then began to sob which Chrom noticed, "Hey, are you—come on, don't cry." he said.

Sumia sniffed, "S-sorry! I just..." she tried to apologize.

Chrom shook his head, "No, don't apologize." he said, "I've been so worried about everyone else lately..." he said, "My sister, our party, my people..." he counted, "It feels nice to have someone worry about me." he admitted, "Especially someone who I... I mean, someone so... So gifted with pegasi." he added rather bashfully.

"You've been through so much." Sumia pointed out.

"So many have suffered and died because of my actions." Chrom spoke, "Next to my sister's legacy, I feel I'm already a disappointment..." he admitted.

Sumia shook her head, "But that's not true! Everyone fought so hard for you!" she defended, "Why would we all do that for a man we didn't believe in?" she pointed out.

Chrom smiled, "Heh. I see your point..." he said, "Thanks, Sumia. You always help me see the... brighter side of things." he stated.

"To me, you're the brightest thing!" Sumia admitted.

Two stares at each other in silence for a few minutes before Chrom spoke, "Sumia..." he called.

"Y-yes?" Sumia quipped.

"I'm far from a perfect man, and I know you can do better." Chrom said, "But whenever you're close... you give me strength." he claimed, "So, what I want to ask is... Will you be my wife?" he asked.

Sumia's eyes widen before smiled, "YES! Yes, yes, oh yes!" she cheered in joy.

Chrom let's out a breath of relief, "Oh, thank gods!" he spoke, "I was worried for a second because... Well, anyway... This is for you." he said before handing Sumia a ring.

This taken Sumia by surprise, "Y-your ring? But it bears the Ylissean crest!" she pointed out, "Chrom, I... I can't take this." she said.

Chrom smiled, "Yes, you can." he reassured, "My parents had it made to celebrate my birth. They wanted me to give it to the woman I would spend my life with. Take it. Please. And know I will love you until the day I die." he stated.

Sumia blushed, "Capt—Chrom... Thank you. I swear I will return that love to you a hundredfold!" she declared.

"Then I am a fortunate man." Chrom mused, "I'll need to ask for a bit of patience for the near future." he requested, "My first duty must be to heal the scars of war and assume my role for the people." he said, "But then, we can begin our life together." he claimed.

Sumia nodded, "I'll wait as long as it takes!" she replied in agreement, "I... I still hardly believe it." she said, "This is like a dream. So much pain surrounds us, and yet... I think this is the happiest day of my life." she cheered.

"I feel the same way." Chrom said, "I know together we can bring joy back to the royal palace. I'll do everything I can to make the castle a happy home for us...my love." he said with a smile.

Sumia smiled back, "My love." she said back.

**-BREAK-**

And so the war between Ylisse and Plegia was ended. Prince Chrom and Robin worked tirelessly to restore Ylisse's splendor. This would be no easy task, for the war had taken a heavy toll on the halidom. But with Feroxi muscle and Plegian gold, they brought peace back to the people. All the while, the prince forswore the title of exalt, out of respect to his sister's request. Even so, his subjects grew eager for their new ruler to take a wife. And in his heart, Chrom had always known who that Sumia is the right woman. The royal wedding was a joyous occasion, attended by thousands from near and far. Finally, it seemed that the last lingering wounds of Ylisse's history had healed.

**-BREAK-**

**Halidom of Ylisse**

As everyone celebrates Chrom and Sumia's wedding at the fortress, we see Lucina standing alone on a cliff from a few distance when Kenji approaches her.

"Where the heck have you been?'' Kenji asked, "And where the heck is your team? Haven't seen any of them in the entire duration of this mission?!" he pointed out.

Lucina turns to him, "My apologies... but we've been dealing other things." she replied.

Kenji rolled his eyes, "Sure..." he grumbled sarcastically as he stood next to her, "So... I guess it's over." he claimed.

Lucina shook her head, "Not yet." she replied, "There are things that are still left unsolved in this world.'' she pointed, "Plus... we still don't where did Aversa go after Gangrel fell." she added.

Kenji nodded, "Guess you're right." he said in agreement, "By the way... the guys and I are having a debate right now." he said.

"Debate? About what?'' Lucina asked.

"It's to whether we tell Chrom and the others about who we really are." Kenji replied, "To me... I believe it's better that we tell them the truth." he admitted, "What about you?'' he asked.

"That's up for you guys to decide." Lucina replied, "Just... just don't tell them about me." she said, "I mean... you can tell them that I'm part of the AWA but don't tell them my true relationship with Chrom." she explained.

Kenji raised an eyebrow, "What relationship?'' he asked.

Lucina looks away from him, "You already know the answer to that." she replied.

Kenji shrugged his shoulders, "Whatever... the least I think about it, the less I get a headache." he grumbled.

"Well then... I guess I'll be going." Lucina said as she walks away.

Kenji watches her walk away before speaking, "TRY AND ATTEND CLASS FOR NOW ON!" he reminded rather loudly which made Lucina flinched as she continues to walk away. Kenji let's out a breath before turning his attention back at the fortress, "Guess I got a lot of explaining to do." he mused, "Am I right, Frederick?'' he asked.

Kenji turns around to see Frederick standing behind him, "I had my suspicions from the very beginning." Frederick replied, "So? When are you going to tell us the truth about you people?'' he asked.

Kenji sighed, "Maybe after the wedding celebration." he replied, "Then after that... let's get gather everyone around." he said, "What I'm going to tell is very important." he said with a serious look.

**And that's it for this chapter and I feel really satisfied writing this. Only the epilogue left and it's back to AWA Stories, so please look forward for it.**

**Until then paalam!**


	14. Epilogue

**And I'm back with the epilogue of this Mission Fic! Glad that everyone enjoyed the previous and hopefully, you all enjoy this epilogue before I head back to AWA Stories. Like I said in the previous chapters, this is just the first part of this Mission Fic, the second part will be written sometimes later.**

**Number01BlazblueFan - As stated before... ****with Saber, Rin and the mentioned, Shirou and Gilgamesh, look forward to see more characters from the Fate series in this fic.**

**And with that done, let's get this epilogue started!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters appearing in this fic.**

It's been a day ever since the mission in Ylisse ended and the gang are back at the AWA Academy in ZeroTopia. But what happened before that?

Well...

After Frederick confronted Kenji Kazama, the latter and the AWA gang decided to come clean with Chrom and the others. Kenji then explained to the locals about AWA, the academy, ZeroTopia, the existence of different worlds, Stahn Aileron is not actually a prince and the Apostles while proving visual evidence, much to the local's surprise.

After that, Kenji and the gang then apologizes to everyone for hiding the truth but Chrom waves it off as they understand why they hid their true identities.

Later that day, Lelouch Lamperogue, C.C. and Gintoki Sakata arrives at Ylisse and had a meeting with Chrom, Sumia, Robin, Frederick, Flavia and Basilio. After the meeting, it was announced that Ylisse and Regna Ferox has formed an alliance with the AWA, this gives the locals the privilege to attend the academy and partake in missions while AWA would assists Ylisse and Regna Ferox once another trouble occur.

**-BREAK-**

**-ZeroTopia-**

**AWA Academy**

It was a nice day at ZeroTopia as we head towards the AWA Academy. At the school park, we see dozens of students walking around which includes the locals from Ylisse.

We see Elizabeth Liones having a conversation with Kohaku Hearts and Colette Brunel at a bench when Presea Combatir arrives alongside Nowi and Sully, Presea then introduces the two to the three whom greeted with a smile. At another side of the school park, we see Sai doing a mural on a wall using ink with Yosuke Hanamura and Usopp assisting him while Meliodas, Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko, Chloe Valens, Sandalwood, Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji watches them, then Shino Aburame arrives with Ricken and Stahl, and showed them Sai's mural, much to their amazement.

At a candy store located at the school park, we see Gaius, Pit and Edwin Horace "Ed" Hill coming out from the store with jawbreaker minis in hand, Gaius placed the jawbreaker mini in his mouth and immediately liked it. Right besides the store, we see the Engineer and Van Grants having a conversation when Kratos Aurion arrived and introduced Libra to them.

At the fountain in the middle of the school park, we see Vaike and Ryohei Sasagawa having a loud conversation while Miriel and Kagura Mikazuchi watches them in annoyance. At the other side of the fountain, we see Signum and Dalmatian having a conversation when Momonga and Minoru Shiraishi arrived and introduced Mustafa to the two.

Inside a cafe stationed at the school park, we see Tsumugu Kinagase and John Price having a conversation with Virion and Gregor at one table as Mai approaches them with their orders in hand. At another table, we see Asbel Lhant, Cheria Barnes and Sophie having a snack when Kor Meteor and Hisui Hearts arrives dragging Tharja right next to them with the former saying that she should socialize more rather than to bum around.

At another side of the cafe, we see Stahn and Rutee Katrea sitting at one table when Olivia and Maribelle enters the place, Rutee called for them and the two made their way to them but unbeknownst to the four of them, Kellam is also at the table. At another table, we see Ash Ketchum and Ryuuko Matoi having a conversation with Phila and Cordelia when Ram and Ram arrives with their orders.

Back outside the school park, we see Lon'qu walking around when he came across Kanonno Grassvalley, Kurome and Akane Isshiki, his uneasiness towards the opposite gender kicks in and caused him to back away from the girls, much to their confusion. This was witnessed by Rolf Van Kelamis and Panne, the former was in the middle of introducing the former to PaRappa the Rapper, Blinx and Chopper Tony Chopper right in front of a row of vending machine.

Inside the academy, we see Kenji Kazama and Rin Toosaka alongside Robin, Donnel, Lissa and Frederick with the former two showing the four. They've invited Chrom and Sumia to joined them but the two are currently at normal Earth having a good time with each other in the Uzumaki Hotel.

"So... how are you liking this place so far?'' Rin asked.

"This place is really fascinating." Robin commented, "There are a lot of things here that piques my interest." she commented.

Frederick nodded, "I agree." he spoke, "This place not only let's people acquire knowledge but it also helps people become stronger through training." he stated.

"Ah like it here!" Donnel quipped, "Can't wait to test my strength through the training here." he mused.

"And there's a lot of nice people here, too!" Lissa cheered.

Suddenly, they heard a voice outside, "YOU MONGRELS!" an angry and all mighty voice shouted, "YOU DARE LAY A HAND TO A GOD AS I AM!" the voice demanded.

"Get real, Gilgamesh!" the voice of Katsuki Bakugo was heard, "Your not a God!" he exclaimed.

Lissa facefaulted, "Mostly everyone." she muttered.

Kenji facepalmed, "Just ignore those idiots." he advised.

Rin then looks forward and saw someone coming, "Hey, Kenji look." she spoke, "It's Chizuru!" she pointed out.

Indeed, Chizuru Tachibana is walking in the same hallway as them. He is currently back in his usual clothing and is sporting a bandage across the bridge of his nose, His hands are in his pockets and is currently in deep thoughts.

"Who's that?'' Robin asked.

"That's Chizuru Tachibana, a good friend of ours." Kenji replied, "And... the overall, upcoming leader of this organization." he begrudgingly pointed out.

"Eh? Him?'' Lissa asked in surprise, "That's incredible! Never knew someone my age would get this kind of rank!" she commented in awe.

Rin turns to Lissa, "Uhh... Lissa?" she called getting her attention, "How old are you again?'' she asked.

"I'm sixteen." Lissa replied.

"You see... Chizuru is nineteen years old." Rin pointed out.

This taken Lissa by surprise, "What?! He's older than me?!" she squawked, "And he's on the same age as my big brother!" she exclaimed.

Kenji turns to her in shock, "What?! Chrom is nineteen?!"he exclaimed.

"Why are you so shock?!" Lissa asked in confusion.

Robin looks at Chizuru, "He doesn't looks like it." she said.

"He gets that a lot." Rin replied.

"If you ask him... he'll answer that he blames his height." Kenji stated.

"Now I understand why." Frederick said.

Chizuru then noticed them, "Hey guys." he greeted pausing his walk, "What's up?!" he asked in a surfer voice.

"Hey, Chizuru." Rin greeted back.

"Mission over?'' Chizuru asked.

Kenji rolled his eyes, "Yeah... mission is over." he snorted.

Chizuru then noticed the others, "By the way... who are the new faces?'' he asked with a smile.

Rin gestures a hand to Robin's group, "Chizuru... these are Robin, Frederick, Lissa and Donnel." she introduced, "They are four of the many people that joined the AWA today." she stated.

"I see..." Chizuru spoke, "Well then... I welcome you guys aboard.'' he said, "I hope we get along well." he said with a grin.

Donnel tips his pot, "Likewise." he replied.

"So, Chizuru... done with training?'' Kenji asked, "By the looks of it... you've been through a lot." he pointed out.

Chizuru shrugged his shoulders, "You had no idea." he replied, "Training with my subconscious really took a toll on me but at least I got half of the point of my training." he explained.

"What do you mean by half?'' Rin asked in confusion.

Chizuru then remembers some words his head, _"You will never! Ever! Take control of me! I will take over you and I will kill Discord and her host!" _which made him frown, "Half... half of my training went well." he stated.

Rin raised an eyebrow but nodded nonetheless, "If you say so." she said.

"Well then... it's nice seeing you guys and it's nice meeting you guys...'' Chizuru spoke, "... but I need to go.'' he mused, "I need to meet with Yoshika, it's been a while since I saw her." he said with a smooth voice.

"Don't you two communicate with your tablets?'' Kenji pointed out indecorously.

"I'm training through my subconsciousness." Chizuru replied, "My training required 24/7 hours of focus, hence why I couldn't communicate with Yoshika." he explained, "Welp! I better get going, adieu." he mused as he walks off.

"He sure seems in a hurry." Robin pointed out.

"And who's Yoshika?" Donnel asked.

Rin chuckled, "It's Chizuru's significant other." she replied, "And she's the same age as Lissa." she mused.

This surprises Lissa, "Really? Is that even allowed?'' she asked.

"Their age gap is three, so it's fine." Kenji pointed out, "Come on, let's go meet the others at the school park." he said, "I heard that Miss C.C. will give you guys your class schedules." he said as he started to walk forward.

"I wonder which class we're part of." Robin mused.

* * *

**(Play My Answer by Seamo)**

The song starts in Robin's point of view with her staring her feet on the sands with sea water washing across her feet. The scene then changes to the blue sky with two seagulls flying from the above.

_Ima, Dekinakute mo _

_Aseranaide Awatenaide_

The sun shines brightly and the scene transitions to a row of soda cans with the AWA words labeled on it before one can gets pick up by Robin as the scene transitions to sandy beach with a crab crawling sideways.

_Kimi no Mai Peesu de _

_Jibun Shinjite Yukkuri Ikeba ii _

_Kono yo wa Hitosujinawa de wa _

_Ikanai Sore wa Naze Nara _

_Kamisama ga Tsukutta _

_Tesuto da Kara Muzukashii Nda _

_Bunkei? Rikei? Mushiro Doutoku _

_Kimi Nara Kore o Dou Toku? _

_Kore wa Maru de Jinsei _

_Dakara chikomu shinken ni_

The scene then changes to Robin, in her black two-piece swimsuit, walking by the beach sideways as the lyrics progressed.

_Bokura wa Nayamu Mayou _

_Nandomo Jibun ni Toikakeru _

_Hitotsu ja Nai Kotae Sagashi _

_Gamushara ni Oikakeru_

The scene then changes to Robin walking forward with a view of her back as seagulls flies ahead of her, the scene then changes to Robin taking a sip of her soda.

_Ima, Dekinakute mo _

_Aseranaide Awatenaide_

The scene then transitions to various still-images: the first is a shot of Chrom, Kenji Kazama and Stahn Aileron(all three wearing blue, orange & yellow swimming shorts, respectively) looking at the camera with Stahn's face is very close to the shot, the second shot shows Lissa in her frilly, yellow two-piece swimsuit, the third shot shows Frederick in a brown swimming shorts and Maribelle in a pink bathing suit with the former lying on a chair and the next shot is Donnel wearing a brown swimming shorts leaning on a shed while we see Rolf Van Kelamis(in blue swimming shorts) is seen chasing Pit(in a white swimming trunks) from a distance with Rin Toosaka(in her red two-piece swimsuit) watching them.

_Kimi no Mai Peesu de _

_Jibun Shinjite Yukkuri Ikeba ii_

Next shot shows Gaius in his orange swimming trunks floating on the water, the next shot shows Sumia in her brown one-piece swimsuit looking at the camera with a can of soda in hand, the next shot shows Ram & Rem whom both are wearing their frilly black two-piece swimsuits as they pose at the camera and lastly, a shot of Kor Meteor sitting on the sands in his red swimming shorts with Stahl(in his brown & yellow swimming shorts) and Nowi(in her scaly, light-green two-piece swimsuit) standing a few inches away from him.

_Ima, Dekinakute mo _

_Aseranaide Awatenaide_

The scene then changes to Robin looking up to the sky before transitioning to her running, in a side view, across the beach.

_Kimi no Mai Peesu de _

_Jibun Shinjite Yukkuri Ikeba ii_

The song ended with the sea water washing back and forth at the beach.

* * *

**-BREAK-**

Meanwhile at another side of the AWA Academy, we see Kiba Inuzuka alongside young man walking through the halls having a conversation. The young man has an auburn hair and golden-brown coloured eyes. He wears a blue and white long sleeve baseball jersey T-shirt and a blue slim straight jeans, and white & gray sneakers. This is Shirou Emiya.

"So you're saying, if in the depths of despair she throws herself at you and demands you take her right there, right now, you'll just walk away?" Shirou stated.

"I said I'm her friend, not her gay friend." Kiba clarified.

The two then noticed Maricar Funabori walking around from one corner. Funabori is looking around frantically as if she was being watched, the two looks at each other and decided to approach her.

"Hey, Funabori." Shirou greeted.

Funabori flinched before turning to them with a terrified look and in a brief moment, Kiba and Shirou saw her eyes glow red, "Please! Stay away from me!" she cried before running away.

The boys watches her go in shock, they then look at each other, "Did you see that?'' Shirou asked.

Kiba nodded, "Clear as the day." he replied.

"We better tell the faculty about this...'' Shirou said, "... something is definitely wrong with Funabori." he pointed out with narrowed eyes.

**And that's it for this fic! ****I hope you all enjoy it! I love to thank everyone who've read this Mission Fic from start to finish, I really appreciate it!**

**These is the character that debuted in this chapter:**

**Shirou Emiya from Fate/stay night**

**With this Mission Fic concluded, I am now going to write another chapter of the AWA Stories! Also, I already had plans for the next Mission Fic, so please look forward for it.**

**Until then paalam!**


End file.
